His Type of Crazy
by L0V3Z
Summary: AU. Dancing on the stage was a woman as pale as him with blanched hair that waved around her figure. Every move she made made her impossibly short dress ride up, giving a glimpse of the material underneath. Her face was pure joy, eyes twinkling and cherry coloured lips stretched into a bright smile.
1. Chapter 1

"Harleen!" a voice called from the other side of her apartment door, the loud knocking interrupting the blonde eating in the apartment.

Grumpily, Harley put down her fork and stomped over to the front door. Opening it quickly, she glowered down at the woman on the other side. "June! What can be so important that you have to pry me away from my spaghetti on a Friday night and disturb the neighbourhood with your insistent yelling?"

Ignoring her, June shoved her way into the small apartment with a big smile on her face.

With a sigh, Harley closed the door and posed hands on her hips, one eyebrow raise. "Well? What's so important? The hospital was so busy today, and one of the other doctors called in sick, so I ain't really in the mood fo-"

June twirled around and presented her left hand, completely cutting off Harley's rant. Harley's eyes widened when she saw the diamond ring on her friend's finger.

"Omg!" she squealed, running up to give June a hug. "Flag finally proposed?!"

Giving Harley a squeeze back, June replied, "Yes! He proposed yesterday night but I wanted to show you in person instead of texting. I was so surprised. He was acting so weird for the last week that I honestly thought that he was going to dump me. Turns out he was just nervous."

"Of course he wouldn't dump you! You guys are already like an old married couple. I was surprised he didn't ask you earlier."

Her friend was radiating happiness and Harley was so happy that June would get the fairytale wedding and prince that she always wanted.

"Anyways, the reason why I interrupted your oh-so-important Friday night is because we're going out to celebrate with the gang! Get sexy, and be ready in thirty minutes, Boomer and Katana will be here too pick us up soon."

* * *

The car pulled up to the hottest club in Gotham City, The Purple Tie, and the group of four got out, feeling the brisk air hit their skin.

June glanced at the block long line and saw the waving hand of her fiancee close to the front of the line. It was wrong to cut in line but when it came to bars and wars, it was a free for all.

"Hey, honey!" June gave Flag a peck on the lips as the rest of the gang got in line behind them, the angry grunts of the others behind them completely ignored.

Harley glanced around not seeing the other three members of their ragtag group. "Where's Croc, Diablo, and Floyd?" she asked.

Even in the crowd, there was no way that she had missed them. Croc would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Diablo and Floyd have family occasions. And Croc is at work," Katana replied in her quiet voice.

Puffing out her cheeks, Harley let out a whimper. "Great, so I'm stuck with the couples," she pouted.

"Don't be sad, mate," Boomer chimed in with his signature Australian accent. "You could learn a little something from spending some time with us loving couples." He wrapped an arm around Katana's shoulders and the small Asian woman immediately twisted it off of her.

"Don't touch me, George. I'm still mad at you for not washing the dishes this morning and leaving your laundry all over the bathroom floor," she scowled at the man's childish pout.

A giggle erupted out of Harley at the bickering husband and wife. Their personalities were so opposite that it was always fun to watch them interact. It was a wonder how the couple had even gotten together, but the group had stopped trying to figure it out years ago.

"I think I'm good being single, you guys. The last guy practically ran away when he found out that I'm not exactly the perfect Dr. Harleen Quinzel on my down time. If there's a guy out there that's willing to accept my crazy like you guys, then maybe I'll have a chance at love."

But she seriously doubted that that would ever happened. People always said that she just a bit too intense when she was having fun.

"There's always someone out there for you, sweetie," June said, giving her a small smile and squeezing Flag's hand.

After almost 30 minutes, they finally hit the front of the line. The large henchman wearing a ridiculously purple tie unhooked the velvet rope to let the group through.

"Enough about my sad love life," Harley cheered, twirling around to face her friends as they walked into the bustling club. "We are here to celebrate Flag and June's engagement and the many years of monogamy up ahead!"

Her friends erupted into giggles and chuckles at her goofiness and Harley lite up. She loved it when people laughed to their hearts content. They took a seat at an empty booth near the dance floor and she took a look around the table as they ordered drinks.

If anyone looked at the group from the outside, they would wonder how any of them even became friends in the first place. A smile touched her lips as she remembered the day she first met them in high school.

During their 2nd year at Gotham High, there were several high profile suicides that occurred within a month. Taking it into her own hands, the principal, Amanda Waller put together a suicide prevention program and gathered the loners, weirdos, and creeps from around the school who seemed to have a hard time fitting in. They thought that if they could get all of them communicating with other students, it would decrease the suicide rate of the school.

Harley had always stood out from others with her extremely pale complexion and beach blonde hair but her quiet demeanour had further isolated her from the students. No one ever talked to the "nerd of the school." She wasn't suicidal, but regardless, she got pulled into the little club along with emo girl June, delinquent Croc, money-hustler Floyd, pyro Diablo, and knife-obsessed George who everyone nicknamed Boomer since he was always so obnoxiously loud.

No matter how much they pleaded that none of them were suicidal, Principal Waller was adamant that they were troubled children that needed to be helped. They met three times a week after school as if they were the suicidal Breakfast Club stuck in detention.

The group never really got along until one day Floyd convinced them to tie up the councillor and escape their incarceration. After that incident, they were heavily reprimanded but also became inseparable. Nothing like a jail-break to bond you for life.

By the time Waller had disband the program deeming it a success, the other students had already began calling them the Suicide Squad to mock them. That was until Croc almost broke all the bones of a particularly annoying student. Nonetheless, the little nickname was still an inside joke that the group had and to bond them further, they even had the word "skwad" tattooed on their bodies.

Now here they were years later, and their small group only kept on growing as each member found their own life-partner. Harley loved these guys like brothers and sisters. They got her out of her quiet Harleen persona and accepted her as the charismatic girl she really was. But, sometimes she did wish to find someone, like how June found Flag. Guess love just isn't for some people.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the waitress came back with a round of tequila shots. Boomer raised his glass and the rest followed suit.

"To monogamy!" he cheered, a wink in Harley's direction.

"To monogamy!" the rest of the group toasted.

* * *

The rest of the night became a blur as the single tequila shot turned into ten.

Harley laughed as she clung onto the gold chain that dangled from the ceiling, moving her hips according to the loud pulsing music. If only the other doctors at work could see her now they would most likely die from a heart attack.

The Harleen they knew would never be caught dead grinding some dancer in a golden suit or moving her hips seductively. During the morning, she was much like the quiet spoken girl back in high school with her tight bun and glasses, but at night, she was free to be wild and crazy.

She loved to dance. It made her feel weightless and carefree as the music consumed her in the most delicious of ways. There were whistles and cheers coming from the dance floor as other patrons were entranced by the blonde bombshell on stage, but she paid them no mind. She was dancing for herself, not to impress them.

"Wooh, Harleen!" June cheered from the side of the dance floor, "You go girl!"

Harley sent a quick wink to her gang and laughed loudly as she continued to dance.

Unbeknownst to her, she had caught the dark blue eyes of a particular man sitting just out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi y'all! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. I really hope you like this next one as well! As always, reviews and comments are encouraged. They're really nice to read. :3_

* * *

"Pleasure to do business with you, J," the man said, getting up from his seat and holding his hand out to Joker.

"He doesn't shake hands," Frost cut in before the man embarrassed himself even more by waiting for Joker to respond.

Joker spared his business partner a glance, hands poised on the golden cane in front of him. His cold eyes cut into the man and he smiled at the fear that he saw swimming in the man's eyes.

"Right..." the man mumbled and slowly made his way to the exit.

Forst turned back to see that Joker once again had his eyes fixated on the blank wall across from his seat. His boss did this often when he was thinking up of plans or just plain bored.

"That deal went rather smoothly," he offered to start a conversation. It was met with silence, the only background sound being the thrumming of the bass.

"Frosty," Joker finally said, "Today has been..." he paused for dramatic effect, "boring to say the least. Not one gun shot or knife scar for a good week. I'm starting to think I'm loosing my edge."

Joker stood from his seat, his painted lips stretching into a mischievous smile. "Let's go cause some mayhem tonight," he said and tipped his head back about to let out his signature cackle.

Before he could get a sound out, a loud laugh ripped through the club. The sound was very similar to his usual laughs but higher in pitch and a lot more feminine.

His eyes darkened. How dare someone interrupt him, even if it was unknowingly. He drew his gun from his holster. Turning around to shoot at the source of his irk, he was met by a view that stopped him from pulling the trigger of the cocked gun.

Dancing on the stage was a woman as pale as him with blanched hair that waved around her figure. Every move she made made her impossibly short dress ride up giving a glimpse of the material underneath. Her face was pure joy, eyes twinkling and cherry coloured lips stretched into a bright smile.

She looked tasty and so fuckable. It made him wonder how long it had been since he last took a woman to bed. Perhaps, it was about time he itched the fire in his loins.

"Well well well," Joker said under his breath as he replaced his revolver into his holster. Moving closer to the edge of his private booth, he reached out to move the dangling bead curtains out of the way to clear his view. His breathing went ragged as he continued to watch her. "Isn't she a little dancer, Frosty?"

Not skipping a beat, Frost replied nonchalantly, "Sure looks like it, boss." The surprise he felt didn't show on his face.

When the woman's laugh had interrupted his boss', he was already getting ready to clean up yet another body left behind by the Joker's short temper. But for the first time since he began working for the Clown Prince of Crime, he saw him reholster his gun without shedding blood.

He knew his boss didn't waver just because it was a woman since the crime lord didn't care whether his victims were men or women. Frost glanced in the direction that his boss was now staring and saw that more than half the club was also looking in the same direction.

The woman was attractive to say the least, but when he saw her free smile, he understood why his boss had stopped from shooting her. Her sparkling diamond patterned dress and red lipstick practically reflected his boss' get up. It would be like shooting a mirror of himself.

Suddenly, a shot rang through out the club, effectively stopping everyone's revere for the dancing woman.

Joker's laugh rang loud now, "Just in time! Guess we didn't have to look for fun after all. It came right to us."

Looking away from the woman, he made his way past Frost and outside to the front of the club where he could practically smell the gun powder residue in the air. Joker stepped over the injured bouncer on the ground and stared at the heavily tattooed man holding a gun, the barrel pointed directly at his head.

A smirk landed on the Joker's face. He placed his hands up as if under arrest and cackled, "Don't shoot me, I'll be your friend."

Before the man could even register the movement, Joker pulled out his revolver and shot him in the shoulder, making his gun drop to the ground.

"Just kidding," Joker said in an amused tone. Walking over to the crumbling man, he kicked his gun further away. "Now, what ever persuaded you to shoot one of my best bouncers? In front of my bar no less."

When the man stayed silent, Joker stepped on his injured shoulder and his grin grew wider at the man's agonizing scream.

"Let's try that again. Why did you shoot my bouncer? He was just minding his own business after all."

"Incubus," the man spat after a ragged breath, "Incubus told me to warn you that he didn't appreciate you taking over his drug ring last week."

"So he sent one tiny pet," Joker scoffed, "I bet you tried to sneak into the club and old Reggie here caught you with that shitty little gun, didn't he?" Joker tsked. Such an amateur move to try and shoot up a bar, where was the pizzaz? "It's not so much that you shot him that irks me. It's how you planned to walk into my club with no style once so ever. Where is the exploding jack-in-the-box and the laughing gas?"

A sigh escaped his lips. Turns out this wouldn't be as much fun as he thought. "I would tell you to deliver Incubus a message for me," he continued, "But we don't really need you alive for that, now do we?"

Pressing his revolver to the man's head, he saw the look of fear cross the man's eyes for a split second before the bullet caused his brains to splatter across the concrete.

Joker let out a small laugh. "Frost!" he yelled out.

The man appeared from the crowd that surrounded the scene. "Yes, boss?"

"Chop off his head and have it mailed to Incubus. And feed the rest of him to my hyenas. They've been good lately. It's about time they get a treat."

"Of course, boss," Frost replied.

Joker kicked the dead body several times. "How dare the bastard send a pet. If he wants to fight for property, he best do it himself. It's always more fun to play with the master than the pet," Joker smiled.

"Now poor old Reggie," he walked over to the man still crumbled on the ground, blood pooling around him. His purple tie was now a deep red. "Look at that, you've managed to ruin your tie. We can't have that now can we."

He looked around him at the fearful faces in the crowd. "So, is any one of you a doctor?" he asked with amusement.

* * *

The man let out a laugh and his eyes holding a playful twinkle. Regardless of the fact that he was standing over a corpse, Harley couldn't help but think he was handsome beyond belief.

His green hair was slick backed and his lipstick a deep red. When he turned around to face the man he called Reggie, she could see that his dark purple shirt was unbuttoned near the top revealing a jester tattoo that looked incredibly lickable.

He was handsome and dangerous and asking for a doctor. Before she knew it, her body automatically took a step towards the smiling man.

A hand clamped onto her wrist. "What you doing, mate?" Boomer whispered.

"They need a doctor."

"Are you crazy? Wait don't answer that," he said shaking his head. He knew the answer. "Joker doesn't care about his henchmen. You'll be putting yourself in more danger than anything."

Harley looked at the man on the ground and then back up at Joker. The pool of blood kept growing and she could tell he didn't have the luxury to wait for an ambulance.

"No doctor? Well, sorry old boy. Guess you won't make through the night after all," Joker said in a tone that made it sound like he was talking to a dog.

Yanking her arm from Boomer's grip, she gave him an apologetic look and stepped forward from the crowd. She couldn't leave him to die. She may be slightly inebriated, but a doctor was a doctor.

"I'm a doctor," she stated in a bold voice.

Joker's eyes immediately looked in her direction and his smile widened. He walked towards her and began to slowly circled her until they were face to face. All Harley could do was squirm under his intense gaze.

"Well well well, lil' dancer's a doctor too. Nice moves you got there, toots," he said in a raspy voice that made her shiver.

"I could say the same to you," Harley said in her New Jersey accent as she pointed at the dead body.

Joker let out an amused laugh. There was no fear in her eyes, only a hint of arousal. Interesting. "That's not even my best work."

Harley opened her mouth to respond, but was stopped when she heard Reggie's groan.

"Can I please treat him?" she asked, "He ain't going to live very long if he stays there."

"If you must," Joker said in a grunt. Cocked blocked by a dying man, it almost made him shoot Reggie right there. "Boys, grab Reggie and get...sorry, baby, didn't catch your name."

"Harley."

"Dr. Harley here, anything that she wishes."

Without another word, he walked back into the club with his goons not far behind. Since no instructions were given, Harley followed after them ignoring the stares of the bystanders and the shouts of her friends.

She followed them past the VIP booths and to the back room of the club. Taking a seat on one of the couches, Joker continued to stare at her with fascination.

Ignoring him for a moment, she looked over Reggie's injury. The bullet had embedded itself deep into his abdomen, but looking into the wound, it seemed to have missed major organs. He was going to have a wicked scar, but if he survived the blood loss, he would be fine.

"I'm going to need lots of towels, antiseptic, tweezers and a needle and thread," she told to the goons and without a word they went to grab what she asked for.

Not seeing an exit wound, she warned the barely conscious Reggie that it was going to hurt when she fished the bullet out. Harley placed a rolled up towel in his mouth, which the man instinctually bit onto. He thrashed around as she searched for the bullet and yanked out the broken pieces of copper and lead.

This wasn't the first time she had taken care of a bullet wound. In this city, working in emergency would have you treating knife and gun shot wounds on a daily bases. No doubt that most of the patients she worked on was a result of Joker's escapades. The man was quite famous for keeping doctors in the city essential and employed.

Harley looked down at the blood that coated her hands as she wiped them on a towel. She wasn't squirmy when it came to blood, in fact, she quite liked the bright red tint. It was too bad that the rich liquid was inside people's veins majority of the time, it always looked so pretty in the light.

She cleaned the wound and began to thread the needle when she realized that the man had passed out from pain and blood loss. Harley shrugged, at least now he wouldn't move around so much.

She could hear the thudding of the bass from the club. It didn't surprise her to know that everything went back to normal out there, regardless of the fact that a man just died a couple minutes ago. Humans were so weird.

As she weaved the needle through his skin, Harley began to hum and sway her hips of the rhythm as if sowing a person was the most normal thing in the world. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't realize she had an audience until she had turned around to grab the bandage.

Joker still sat on the couch, elbows balanced on his knees as he rested his chin on his clasped hands. The look in his eyes made once again her shiver, not in fear but arousal. This didn't make sense. She should be scared of him. It was the only correct response to such an infamous man.

From the stories of him, Joker was a maniac that stole and slaughtered where he saw fit, regardless of the consequences. He ran at the very top of the organized crime industry in Gotham and was the only man to ever face off with Batman and not end up in a high security prison.

She should be disgusted by his brashness and blood stained hands, but when she looked at him all she could see was the very symbol of fun. Whenever he appeared on the TV, she would always laugh at the bizarreness of his latest stunt. Exploding jack-in-the-box and ticking time bombs that splattered tie dye all over the walls were among some of the funniest she'd ever seen.

It made her fantasize about being by his side and having just as much fun as well, but she knew that it would never happened. They ran in different crowds. Yet now, the very man was sitting a few meters away and staring intently at her.

Harley continued to wrapped the bandage around Reggie's torso and put back all the materials she used before turning to face the green haired man.

"He lost a lot of blood and is going to need some antibiotics just in case the wound gets infected. Other than that, he'll be fine," Harley said shuffling from foot to foot awkwardly.

When he didn't respond, she took it as a cue and turned around to go back into the club. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your going, baby?" his raspy voice asked.

Electricity shot through the arm that he held onto. He was touching her. "Out into the club. My job here is done," she nearly stuttered.

Joker yanked on her arm causing her to yelp and stumble right into his lap. Her heart thudded in her chest at his close proximity. Her hands had landed on his chest and she felt the hard muscle underneath.

He ran his hands over her curves and tapped his finger against the blood smeared on her dress. Joker's face pulled into a smirk as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Your dress is ruined," he said, playing with the seams. "Can't go out with that. Maybe you should take it off first."

A surprised gasp was pulled out of her when he ripped her dress down the seams making the top drop to her waist and exposing her to the cold air. She quickly covered her chest with her arms and tried to scramble off his lap, but the hands on her hips stopped her.

"Mr. J," she whimpered out as his mouth made its way to her neck. "This..." she whimpered out, "You don't want to do this."

But she did want to do it. She really did. She didn't know if it was the shots of tequila or how incredibly sexy he was, but she really wanted to give in to his whims. He looked like so much fun.

She was surprised that he came onto her so suddenly, but the spontaneity was part of the appeal. The only thing that stopped her was the knowledge that her friends would lecture her for even swapping spit with such an evil man.

"Come on, baby. Before that boring man shot up my bouncer, there was a lil' freak dancing on stage with a laugh as crazy as mine," he cackled, "Where's she now?"

Her friends would probably never find out anyway. Joker was as notorious with his women as he was with his practical jokes. He'll probably just has to get his rocks off and she'd never see him again. Worse comes to worse, he would kill her and that would be the end of that.

If she wasn't so crazy, Harley would have seen the error in her thinking.

He flashed his metal gnashers at her and suddenly her lips quirked into an open mouthed smile.

Right now, she wanted fun and what could be more fun that having sex with a mass murderer. It couldn't get much wilder than that.

Harley took her arms away from her chest and instead gripped his shoulders tightly. She felt her nipples stiffen in the cold air.

"That's my girl. Let me thank you for your medical services," Joker growled out as he placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing them hard. Her smile widened at being called his girl, even though she knew it would only be for tonight.

She sighed into his hands and tossed her head back suddenly noticing Reggie still collapsed on the couch half a room away.

"What if Reggie wakes up," she asked worry clouding her lust, "Or someone walks in?"

Joker growled continuing to twerk her nipples in between his fingers. "So?"

What did he care if someone walked in? She was the most fun he did all night. Or he was going to do. If anyone interrupted, there was a bullet that could easily fix it.

She opened her mouth to retort when she felt his hands wander in between her legs and suddenly, the only thing she could think of how good it felt against him. Harley could feel him tease her through her underwear and all she could do was bite her lip to hold back a whimper.

Joker's grin got wider when Harley began to grind against his hand. Slipping a finger under her underwear, he felt wetness welcome him. Such a wanton girl she was.

He continued to run his finger down her slit and watched in fascination as her face contorted in pleasure. When she bit her lip, he couldn't help but use his free hand to pull her head down and crash his lips onto hers, finally tasting her for the first time. Her tongue came out to play with his immediately. They battled for dominance, until a small nip to her lips made her crumble to his control.

Harley was so preoccupied with his mouth that she didn't feel him unbuckle his pants and let his member loose until she felt it poke at her entrance. Without warning, he pulled her hips down to meet his. No point of foreplay when she was already soaking for him.

Harly screamed her surprise into his mouth, but didn't have much time to think about it as he began to lift her hips up and down over him. She could feel his hard length rub against a certain part inside of her and she pulled away from his lips to pant into his neck.

They continued to move in deep rhythms with one another until Harley felt the familiar twisting in her abdomen. "Mr. J..." she panted, "Mr. J. I'm so close."

Then suddenly, he stopped all movements and removed his hands from her hips. Harley pulled back from his neck and saw the amused look on his face. He looked completely composed, and except for the slight sheen on his skin, no one would ever know he was doing any physical activity.

"If you want to finish, move for yourself," he mocked, his sadistic tendencies coming out. He wanted to watch her move like she did on stage.

Harley stared at him for a couple of moments still in shock. It wasn't until she felt a tweak on her nipple that she began to move.

Slowly, she lifted her herself off of him until only his tip was inside and then sat back down with so much force that she felt him press against the end of her tunnel. She loved it deep and rough.

Taking on nipple into his mouth, Joker listened as she let out a loud moan. He was glad that she wasn't keeping them quiet anymore. He swirled his tongue around the perky nipple and gave it a light bite. He continued to place small bites up her torso leaving behind red teeth marks.

Her hands tangled in his green hair and he could feel her nails scrape against his scalp. They moved down his neck and onto the fabric of his shirt.

Without warning her hands yanked his shirt apart, the buttons flying off in different directions. He groaned, "You're going to have to pay for that, toots."

Harley's lips pulled into a smirk of their own. "Payback. Dress," was all she said before leaning over to suck on his jester tattoo. When she leaned back, she smiled when she saw the love-bite slowly forming into a dark purple.

Her hips moved faster and faster until the knot inside her became tighter. When the pleasure became too much, she clawed at his chest making red welts appear on his porcelain skin.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her neck as Joker sunk his teeth into her.

"Mr. J!" she screamed out as the pain made her fall over the edge. It was the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure.

Joker felt her walls squeeze against him and rode her through her orgasm, once again taking control of her hips. "That's it, baby, come for daddy," he said as he licked her neck. "But we're not finished yet. The nights only beginning."

Looking down at his smirking face after falling from her high, Harley let out a giggle. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Frost stood on the outside of the door, his face perfectly composed as if he didn't hear the many erotic sounds over the music. They should have moved Reggie.

One of the new goons came towards him. "Came to grab the boss. His car is out front," the scaly man said in a deep, rumbling voice.

"The boss is...a little preoccupied right now, Croc," they both paused when they heard the loud moan. "You can go home for the night. I'll let him know when they're finished."

With that, the bulky man sauntered off.

Frost let out a sigh as he heard another growl and a giggle emanate from the room. That is if they ever finished.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, y'all! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! And much thanks to those that tune in for every chapter. I absolutely adore this couple and am so happy that others do as well._

 _This is a rather long chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy. Comments and reviews are always appreciated. :D_

* * *

"Harleen!" June yelled as she pounded on the door. It was early morning, but she didn't care about the angry neighbours only about her friend's safety.

She heard a shuffle from inside the room and felt her worry subside when Harley opened the door looking worn out, but otherwise unharmed.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" June pounced on the other woman and gave her a tight hug. "We waited for you in the club and called you a billion times, but we never got an answer. I didn't know what happened to you after you went with them."

Harley giggled at her friend's theatrics. "Sorry for leaving you guys like that. It took longer than I thought to patch Reggie up," she lied. She didn't need her panicked over Joker. "By the time I finished, the club was already closed so I took a cab back."

Both women walked into the apartment and Harley went to make herself a cup of coffee.

"So, he just let you go? No hassle or bruise?"

Harley clamped her lips together to stop from giggling. She had bruises alright, but not exactly from what June thought. Joker didn't let her go until the sun was already beginning to rise and brought her to the pinnacle of pleasure many times over.

She had collapsed after one of their many rounds and when she came to, she noticed that both Joker and Reggie had vanished from the room. The only thing that covered her person was Joker's buttonless shirt. She had to slip it on and tare off a strip of her dress to keep the shirt closed.

"No hassle, no bruises," Harley responded, glad that she had changed into a shirt that covered all the bite marks on her torso and that her hair was long enough to cover her neck. "Probably won't see him again."

She could still feel the soreness between her legs, but she couldn't have been more content. She had no lingering delusions and knew that their night together was the end of it. She was crazy but she wasn't a hopeful teenager. But, it was a real shame that she would never see that pale laughing face up close again. Back to admiring him through the TV.

"I was so worried that you would end up in a body bag," June sighed.

Harley took a long sip of her coffee. "I'm glad I didn't."

She walked to the fridge and took out the chocolate pudding that was sitting there among the other flavours. She knew that she had way to many of them since they took up a whole shelf, but she just loved them so much.

"Puddin'?" she asked June and was glad when she declined. She usually didn't like to share her stash.

Harley took a spoonful of pudding and moaned when it hit her pallet. June gave her a weird look, but she paid it no mind.

Looking at the clock, she almost choked when she saw that it was almost 9 in the morning. Harley squeaked as she ran to her bedroom to change. "I'm going to be late for work!"

* * *

Harley fixed her bun in the mirror and touched up her make up. She wanted to pull her bun out and let her hair flow since the tight knot was not helping with the beating headache she had. Damn alcohol and the hangovers they gave people.

With a sigh, she walked back out into the hospital. For some reason, she just couldn't focus today and it didn't make it any better that Arkham, the head doctor, put her in charge of both the walk-ins and her own unit. She swore that woman had it out for her.

Six more hours to go. She could do this.

"Dr. Quinzel!" a nurse called out to her.

"What is it, Karen?" she asked, walking briskly towards the woman. "Please don't tell me that Mr. Henderson has fallen off his bed again."

"No, it's not that. A man in a black suit dropped a package off for you. It's at the front desk."

Harley's eyebrow wrinkled. She didn't know anyone in a suit, and definitely not anyone who would drop off a parcel for her. Thanking Karen, she made her way over to the front desk to see for herself.

A couple minutes later, she was holding a package wrapped in purple paper as she all but ran to her personal office. As soon as she saw the wrapping, she knew who it was from. Mr. J. She set it down on her desk and began to pace.

Harley had just came to the conclusion that it was a one time thing, so why was he suddenly sending her a gift. She continued to stare at the wrapped box until finally caving a second later.

She quickly unwrapped it and saw a dress inside that made her squeal. Picking it up, she pressed it to her body and twirled around. It was a beautiful red and black dress with a diamond pattern that flowed freely with her movements. It reminded her of those harlequin costumes clowns wore. She giggled, how in the world did he even get her size?

Looking back down at the box, she realized that there was a note laying at the bottom. Harley carefully folded up the dress and reached for the parchment.

She smiled as she read:

"Doctor Harleen Quinzel,

Quite the name you have their, lil' dancer. So flashy. If shortened, it's Harley Quinn. You get it? Like the harlequin clown.

Dress is for you, toots. The last one got ruined, to no one's fault might I add. I'll be expecting my shirt back, buttons and all.

-J"

Harley could practically his voice and laugh as she read it.

This was quite the surprise. May be it wouldn't be the last time she would get to taste some mindless fun after all.

* * *

His boss had gone insane. Well, he was insane to begin with, but this was just getting weird.

For the last four days, Joker had been in an incredibly good mood. Just yesterday, he only beat up one of the drug mules instead of killing him right away for being busted by the police. Leaving someone alive with a busted nose, ribs, and a broken femur was not ever heard of when it came to Joker. It was always just a bloodied corpse to warn others not to repeat the mistake.

His extremely good mood could only be traced back to the doctor. Frost shivered in disgust when he remember just how many hours he stood outside that door pretending he didn't know what they were doing inside. He would have moved, but didn't feel like cleaning up another body should someone walk inside while he was away. The boss had a temper when it came to being interrupted.

He didn't know what type of gymnast she was in the sack, but whatever she did to the boss made him stop complaining about being bored.

Even now, Joker sat in his normal VIP booth talking to one of his business partners. There was no agitation showing on his face.

When the meeting ended, the man stood up and extend his hand. Frost was about to tell him it was futile when Joker surprised him by waving his hand in a dismissing manner, instead of blatantly ignoring the man.

"Frosty," Joker said when his business partner was gone, "Bring my car around, I'm going to visit my pet."

"Pet?" Frost questioned after texting the driver to drop off the car.

"My kitten," Joker grinned. "My pussy. It's been a couple of days since I last stroked her. She probably misses me." He laughed at his own innuendo.

Visiting a woman was something that Joker never did. They always came to him instead, regardless of his dangerous reputation.

His boss had gone insane indeed.

* * *

Joker killed the engine of his Lamboghini outside of the hospital.

Five minutes passed and he was close to shooting up the place and grabbing Harley. He didn't like to wait for anyone. Luckily, a second later, Harley stepped out of the doors and walked quickly towards his car.

The closer she got, the more he disliked her get up. Gone were her flowing waves and low cut dresses. Instead, they were replaced by a tight bun and a white lab coat. She looked so..ordinary.

He rolled down his tinted window as she began to wave from the other side. At least her smile was still the same.

"Hiya, Mr. J!" she greeted, eyes sparkling with joy.

"How did you know it was me, toots?" Joker said, leaning out of his window.

She gestured to the dark purple Lamborghini with the lit underbelly. "Not exactly a car seen around here everyday I'm afraid. And your the only one I know who could pull off this style."

It only took him a second to realize that her accent was missing. A scowl formed on his face. This wasn't the Harley that he met a couple nights before. Who was this woman? And where was the striking, crazy, fun-loving woman who escaped the end of his gun with just an open mouthed smile?

Seeing the look on his face, Harley bent over and asked, "What's wrong, Mr. J?"

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed onto her lab coat. He snatched, her glasses off her face and placed them on his nose. When his vision remained the same, he quirked an eye brow at her.

"Fake glasses." It was a stern statement, not a question.

Harley gaped at how sexy they looked on him, but snapped herself out of it when she saw how serious he was being. "Yeah, they go with the outfit."

There was a cracking sound and Harley yelled out as Joker snapped her glasses in half.

"Hey! Those were really expensive frames!" In her anger, she let her accent show and it put Joker in a slightly better mood.

He opened the door and stepped out of his car then threw the glasses on the ground and proceeded to stomp on them much to Harley's horror. When he finished, he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the car.

"You know, toots," he drawled, his face getting closer to hers. She could see the fire in his eyes. He was mad, but at what, she couldn't figure out. "I came here to relieve some of the boredom I was feeling, but I can see now just how much of a waste of time that was. You look just as boring as the rest of them."

He tangled his hands in her hair and pulled the bun apart with a quick yank. Her gorgeous locks came cascading down around her face.

"Are you so ashamed of yourself that you have to resort hiding every aspect of your real self?" Joker said with a growl. He usually didn't care about the masks that people decided to hide behind on a normal basis, but there was something about this woman hiding her vibrant nature that just felt so wrong.

Harley felt his words like a slap across the face. She knew they were true, but being called out made her feel even more ashamed. Her friends loved her for who she was, but that didn't mean that other people would. Regardless of how much she hated putting on the Doctor Quinzel facade, she always felt like it was necessary to be accepted into society.

She grew quiet and kept her head down. She couldn't look at his eyes right now. They were filled with anger and disappointment.

Joker pushed off of her and waited until she moved away from his door. Opening it, he took a seat back inside the car.

Harley was still frozen. He would most likely drive away now that he thought her ordinary. She had looked forward to seeing him for days, and now she messed up.

"Are you getting in or not?" Joker snapped. Harley's startled eyes looked into his. He wasn't looking in her direction, but a brilliant smile spread on her face as she sniffled.

Quickly scurrying to the passenger side, she hopped in the Lamborghini and sat in awe at the luxury as he drove them to her place.

* * *

She stripped out of her work clothes and was about to put on her regular shorts and shirt, but stopped when she caught a glimpse of the dress shirt hanging on her dresser. It really didn't matter what she wore, since Joker would probably rip it off soon enough.

The only reason she had to change was because he didn't want to see her "boring non-sexy doctor wear" any longer than he had to.

Shrugging her shoulder, she slipped on the deep purple shirt and buttoned up the buttons that she recently sowed back on. He did want his shirt back, so she might as well give it to him with a little extra flair. Maybe it would make up for making him mad earlier.

When the bedroom door opened, Joker moved his gaze from the skyline he viewed through the window to the small woman in the door way. A wide grin spread on his face when he saw Harley posed in nothing but his shirt.

He sauntered over to her and pinned her against the door frame, hand over her head and one leg between hers.

"Giving me a show?" he snarled at her, causing Harley to shiver. The sound was more animalistic than anything, but it turned her on more than ever.

"Just giving you your shirt back, Puddin'," she responded, her fingers coming up to fiddle with his holster.

Joker cocked his non-existent eyebrow at her. "Pudding?"

"Puddin'," Harley repeated with a smile. "It's my favourite, and a perfect nickname for you." He was her favourite too.

"So I've been reduced to the same level as your favourite food," he chuckled darkly. The audacity of this woman. He had killed for being called less, but it didn't sound so bad coming from her mouth.

"Well you are just as edible," Harley said her voice going raspy.

He hummed and rubbed his knee against her unclothed crotch earning him a moan. "Is that so?" he hummed out.

Harley giggled and wriggle out of his hold. She grabbed his hand and yanked him into her room. She was ecstatic to finally show him her bedroom and have him in her space. In a couple of days, he had somehow buried deep into her thoughts. Every time a man showed up in the hospital with a gun or knife wound, she would be remind of him. She knew it was crazy to fantasize about a gangster, but she couldn't help it.

Reaching her bed, Harley pushed him so that he fell onto the rumpled sheets. She proceeded to crawl over him and stopped when she was hovering just over his lips. Looking down into his dark blue eyes, she felt his hand tangle in her hair and pull her head down. The moment their lips crashed together, she heard Joker grunt into her mouth.

Harley ran her tongue across his teeth and felt the smooth metal. She had wanted to do this for days. Briskly pulling away, she straddled him as he snarled in disappointment.

Seeing his gun within her reach, she felt the urge to grab at it. Within a second, the gun was pulled out of its holster and was in her hands. To her surprise, she saw that Joker had drawn the other gun and pointed it at her.

At first, she froze when she saw the barrel directed at her forehead, but suddenly a laugh was ripped out of her. Mirroring him, she pointed the barrel of the gun she was holding at him.

"Just wanted to take a looksy, Mr. J," she said, humour evident in her voice.

"It's a habit," he said with a slight shrug while placing his gun on her bedside table. After years of being shot at, a man learns to quickly draw his weapon.

When Harley continued to hold the gun to his head, Joker sneered and lifted his head slightly so that it touched the end of the barrel. "Do it," he mocked.

Harley laughed. He really wasn't scared of the possibility of being shot. Or perhaps, he knew that she wouldn't shoot him. "Bang!" she said while laughing and pulled the gun away from him. "I like this revolver. Weighed great."

"Not the first time you've held one?" he asked a tad surprised.

Harley shook her head and then handed him the butt of the gun. "Story for another time," she said.

"Good." He began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. "Not really in the mood for a monolog right now. Daddy's beginning to loose wood."

She giggled as he yanked the shirt from her body, revealing her porcelain skin underneath. This was the first time she was fully naked in front of him, and his gaze made her blush slightly.

Before Joker could place a hand on her pert nipples, Harley squirmed on his lap and made her way down his body. Reaching for his belt, she unhooked it and let his member spring free.

A grunt was heard when she touched the swollen tip with her finger. She experimentally gripped it in her hand and gave it a quick pump. She did it again a couple more times, and soon a dribble of precum appeared on the top. She smeared it with her thumb before licking it away.

Seeing the increased rise and fall of Joker's chest encouraged Harley to wrap her lips around the head of his cock. She moaned at the taste of him and continued to take more of him into her hot mouth. He was just as edible as her pudding.

She bobbed her head up and down in a rhythm. Ever so often she would stop and swirl her tongue around his sensitive tip. When she looked up at Joker's face, she saw that she had his undivided attention and that his lips were slightly parted as he let out growled breaths.

She rubbed her legs together trying to lessen the fire that began to build. Seeing the Prince of Crime like this made her wetter than normal.

Hands wrapped in her hair and she felt Joker guide her rhythm. She almost gagged when he held her head down too far and his tip hit near the back of her throat.

To get back at him, she scrapped her teeth along his shaft as her head came back up. A loud growl was ripped out of him when he felt the added pressure.

Suddenly, she was pulled off of him and tossed on her back. Joker stared down at her with lust glazing his eyes. His breathing was ragged as one of his hands secured both her wrists above her head.

"That's not where I want to finished, baby." She felt his other hand wander between her legs and cup the apex of her thighs. "This is where I want to finish," he smirked.

Harley let out a yelp when she felt one of his fingers tease at her entrance and begin to circle her clit. "Puddin', don't be teasing," she moaned out. She spread her legs so he had more room to work with.

"Nobody's teasing," he smirked. He moved his finger from her bundle and dragged it to her entrance. Without warning, he began to pump it inside of her.

Joker watched as her face contorted in pleasure and she began to moan and thrash under him. "Mr. J, please," she begged between the pants.

Ignoring her plea, he inserted another finger into her and began to pump faster.

Harley began to pulling at her wrists. She wanted to touch him too. It wasn't fair that she was the only one feeling such pleasure. She felt a coil tighten in her stomach as he continued to move his fingers inside of her.

"Please, please...Mr. J, please." She wanted him inside her, not just his fingers.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty."

"Please," she gasped out as his thumb found her clit. It felt so good.

Joker laughed. "You're just so...good, aren't you?"

Quickly he pulled out his fingers from inside her and replaced it with something much larger.

Harley yelped as she felt his member stretch her to capacity. She wanted this so badly.

The coil continued to wind and wind the more he moved inside of her. Within a couple of pumps, she felt the coil inside of her suddenly unravel and her body pulsed around him.

Without missing a beat, Joker continued to ride out her high. "Stay with me, baby. It's your first one of many."

He finally let go of her wrist in order to keep his balance over her as he increase his speed. After she came back down to earth, Harley felt him continue to move within her and wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him inside. She needed to be closer to him.

There moans and grunts mixed together as their lips collided. She bit down on his lip hard and relished in the iron taste that flowed into her mouth. He tasted divine.

With her hands now free, she made quick work of his button down shirt and tossed it in some unknown area. Through her haze, she saw his sculpted muscles and didn't resist the urge to run her hands along his abs.

Suddenly, he hit a particular spot inside of her and all she could do was pant as she felt the coil tighten again. "Puddin', I'm coming again," she said as she moved her hands to cling to his back.

"Almost, toots," he grunted out, capturing her lips once again. Joker loved the feeling of her nails digging into his back. He would have bloody scratches like he did last, but he didn't care. It was the reason why she was his kitten.

After a couple more thrusts, Harley panted his name out like a mantra as he felt her walls tightened around him. Stars filled her vision as she orgasmed for the second time.

His release was ripped out of him and he grunted her name as his seed coated her walls. She had a pussy tight enough to pull anyone into oblivion.

They stayed in that position for several moments trying to calm their heart rates. "That was so good," Harley said breathlessly.

After a while, he pulled out of her and sneered when the white liquid began to dribble out of her.

Harley's giggle pulled him out of his thoughts. "Sorry, Mr. J, you're face looked funny. What do you think was going to happened if you came inside?" she questioned.

Joker shrugged. Usually he was more level headed and used the condom he normally kept near his person. She had gotten him too riled up to remember about it and now it was too late to do anything. Just hope she didn't get pregnant from that.

As if reading his mind, she said, "It's a safe week. I won't get pregnant."

With a grunt, Joker stood up from the bed in all his naked glory and proceeded to bend over and carry her in his arms.

"Let's get clean" was all he said as an explanation for carrying her bridal style to the bathroom.

Harley was surprised by his actions, but was more than happy to snuggle into his hold.

* * *

It was two in the morning when Joker awoke from their little tryst. He felt a weight resting on his chest and opened his eyes to see Harley's blonde hair sprawled across him. A scowl formed on his face. He didn't like to cuddle, it just wasn't his thing.

He tried to shift her so she was laying on the pillow, but a muffled grumble from her, stopped his movements. As much as he hated the position they were in, he also didn't feel much inclination to ruin the peaceful slumber she was in. So for the next thirty minutes, Joker remained awake staring at the ceiling with Harley laying on him.

As he looked around her apartment, he realized that there were very few personal knick-knacks. The only photo she had was a group picture of her and another seven or so other people. There should have been more photos of family and selfies that girls liked so much. Then again, maybe this was the norm. He's never really stepped foot into another person's room before.

When his impatience finally got the better of him, Joker quickly lifted Harley's head and placed it on the pillow ignoring the grunt that she let out. Seeing that she still remained asleep, he slipped on his discarded pants and dug in his pockets for his phone. There were no texts from Frost so business was going well for the night. Frost knew better than to bother him during one of his escapades unless absolutely necessary.

Usually when his boredom peaked, he would take to the streets and cause mayhem, but sometimes a hot booty call was also needed. He would occasionally sleep with the woman that his business partners offered to him, and be rid of them just as quickly. However, there was just something about Harley that made him want to uncover more of the crazy that he saw in her. Cracks were beginning to form on her perfect Harleen mask and he smiled at the premise of others seeing that crazy too.

Joker made his way to her kitchen and opened the fridge wondering if there was anything to eat. He couldn't help but chuckle under his breath when he saw a full shelf of pudding. She really did love them. Too bad he wasn't really one for sweets.

Finding nothing of sustenance, Joker instead opened her terrace door and stepped out into the cool night air. In his other pocket, he took out a cigarette package and placed the stick between his lips before lighting it. He took a drag as he looked around the city. It was still very much alive even at this hour. His city.

Behind him, he heard the pattering of feet and a hand glided down his back along the blood trails. He felt lips quickly press against them, but paid it no mind.

"What ya doing outside?" Harley asked through a yawn. She walked to the railings beside him and took in the view as well.

"Too early to sleep," was the only response he gave her. They remained quiet for the next ten minutes until Harley couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You know cigarettes shortens your lifespan," she commented.

Joker gave her a glare. "You can't kill a state of mind." Even if he died, everyone would still know the Joker and the happiness that he spread.

"If you say so..." she mumbled. Bored once again, she heaved herself onto the railings and sat on it. She watched as her legs dangled over the street so many floors below.

Joker let out another puff of smoke, but this time directed it at her. He cackled when she began to cough and sent a glare his way.

"Tell me about the gun," he said out of the blue.

Harley's eyes went wide, then turned serious. She wished he had forgotten about that. Averting his gaze, she fixed her eyes on the city. She was about to tell him something that even her friends didn't know.

"My mom was not the best parent in the world. I'm pretty sure she wasn't even qualified to be called a mom," Harley giggled, but didn't feel happy about reliving those days. "From the moment I was born, she made sure I knew that I was not wanted. She would abuse me verbally and physically. One day, she was livid when one of her many geezers of boyfriends made a move on me. She wasn't mad at him for trying to touch me. She was mad at me for apparently 'being a slut and stealing her man." The beating that day was particularly harsh and I never came to for hours.

"Guess she thought I was dead so she did the only thing she could think of. Dispose of the body. She chucked me into the chemical baths in the industrial district. Stupid woman thought it would dissolve me. Instead it turned my skin white and dyed the tips of my hair a permanent blue and red. But, I still survived."

Joker's eyes when wide when she mentioned the chemical baths. Who knew that someone else had taken a dip in there as well besides himself.

"What happened next?" Joker urged when she paused for a couple of minutes. Though he was pretty sure he knew how the story ended.

Harley turned to face him and a smile grew on her face. "I held my first gun," she said and then let out a bitter laugh. "But if the police ask, it was the robbers that killed that bitch and her dumbass boyfriend."

Joker joined in her laughter. "If you weren't so crazy, I'd think you were insane. Your not as good as the world thinks you are. Real shame you've been hiding your crazy all this time, Harls."

She smiled when she heard the nickname. "No one except my friends like me when I'm crazy," she looked at him then blushed, "Well you like me when I'm crazy too. I could never be my real self when at work though, no one would ever stand to be around me."

Joker dashed out his cigarette bud on the railing. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're being a coward. Never lower yourself to the same level as those pesty humans. Your crazy and that's a lot more fun than abiding to their rules," he scoffed. "You're starting to piss me off."

She pouted. One minute he was laughing and the next he was annoyed it her again. "Being the perfect doctor is hard on me too. But, I took the small savings she had when she died and sold the house to put myself through college and build a new life for myself. I can't back down from that." It wasn't that easy to chuck your whole life away, was it?

Humming, Joker grabbed her wrist and pulled her until she swung her legs around. He stood between her legs, hands on either side of her. "Whatever, toots. The longer you roll with me, the more you'll realize just how stupid your being."

Harley continued to pout, but when she saw his green hair a question popped into her head. "How come your pale and your hair's green?"

A deep laugh was heard. "ACE chemical swim, Harls," he laughed even harder at the surprised look on her face. "Turns out we have the same backstory, toots. Except when you came back to life, you hid yourself and I decided to make the city just as crazy as I am."

He bent his head and began nipping at her neck not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Another round? I thought you were mad," she asked through a moan. The man switched moods more times in one night than she changed shoes to match her dresses. His hand wondered up the shirt she was wearing and gave a squeeze to her thigh. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

When Harley woke up, Joker was already gone. She sighed, he had a habit of doing that.

As she got ready for work, his words began to replay in her head. She slipped on her pencil skirt and red button up shirt that clung to her figure. Gathering her hair into a bun, she changed her mind last minute and instead let it fall into its waves. Maybe she should stop dying the tips blonde and let the blue and red of her natural hair show.

When she looked into her mirror again, she smiled. She no longer saw the strict doctor that everyone expected, instead she saw just a little bit of her fun loving self in her reflection. No doubt she would get yelled at from Arkham, but the old hag was just jealous. Harley was competent in her work and there was no reason to not be pretty and smart.

Maybe Joker was right. It was time she showed Harley to the rest of the world. She didn't have the courage to come right out with it in one go, but she would do it little by little.

When she was satisfied with her look, she made her way to the parking lot and swore under her breath. Her car was still at the hospital since Joker had driven her home yesterday night. Turning towards the bus stop, she was surprised to see her car parked on the curb. Joker must have had someone drop it off for her. Who knew that the gangster would actually think about things like this. It made her feel special.

She didn't know what she thought about their situation right now, but she couldn't help but be a little bit more hopeful about seeing him again. She wanted to see him proud of her for being more courageous.

By the time she got to the hospital, she had forgotten how she was dressed. As she walked down the hallways, a puzzled look formed on her face when she realized how many people kept glancing her way. Was there something on her face?

It wasn't until Karen walked up to her that she remembered. "Dr. Quinzel, you look great today," she commented.

"Thank you," Harley said with a smile.

"Must be a lucky guy to finally get you out of your shell."

"What do you mean?" Harley asked tilting her head a little bit to the side.

"Well, you've always been one of the nicest doctors here, but you always seemed so closed off. It's nice to see you smile," Karen said, "You have the glow of love around you too."

With that the nurse walked away leaving a flabbergasted Harley behind. Love? Was she in love with Joker?

She gave herself a mental shake. No way, it wasn't possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi y'all! Back for another chapter! So I've read your guys' comments about the last chapter, and do not worry, there is still a ways to go for this couple. I will add some of the scene suggestions that you guys made at some point in the story, however, I would like to say that I did not intend to make this fic very long. Though with that said, it is not a closed book, and we will see where the fic plot take us._

 _Enjoy, guys! And don't forget to comment since they are much appreciated! :D_

* * *

Was she in love with Joker?

The question had been flying around her mind for weeks and she was not any closer to an answer than she was the very first day it was mentioned to her. Truthfully, Harley didn't even know if she wanted an answer since she was too worried about how Joker would react.

Besides, she didn't really know what love was. Sure, she loved her friends like siblings and knew that they loved her back, but her past had muddled her sense of romantic love. And it wasn't like she could compare Joker to any of her other relationships either. Those men knew nothing of her and in the past weeks, Joker had uncovered her secrets and she had uncovered his.

She had always wanted to have fun and now she could basically feed off the energy that Joker exhumed. It was addictive how happy she felt next to him. It was odd to say, but she felt as if he was becoming a fast friend. Well friend with benefits. Who knew that such a word would ever be used to describe the infamous man. She didn't want to do anything to mess it up.

Or maybe Joker was just with her because she was the only one that caught his attention at the moment. Even if it seemed like just fun for him, was it the same for her?

Harley thought about these serious thoughts as she swung around the chains. She had taken a liking to coming to the club most weekends or whenever Joker called her over when he was bored. She felt the most free here.

Like the first night she met him, she danced and flipped to the beat but this time she could feel the heat of his stare. From the VIP booth she could see his silhouette faced in her direction.

A smile spread on her lips. She knew he was watching her every move and made a point to wink at him. Harley didn't care for the other dancers watching her, she only danced for her and now for her puddin'.

A loud whistle rang through the music and Harley stopped her movements, much to the onlookers' dismay. Mr. J was calling for her. Hopping off the stage, the crowd parted as she walked by. No one dare to stand in her way or touch her in fear of being killed. Everyone knew that she was a guest of Joker.

Reaching the VIP booth, she swiped the dangling gold beads out of her way and swung her legs inside.

"Puddin'?" she said with a wide smile as she saw Joker lounged on the seat watching her.

"Come to daddy," his deep voice said. He grinned, patting his leg and holding his arms open for her.

Harley giggled as she made her way over to him. Plopping down on his lap, she ran her hands across his chest feeling the exposed flesh. "What did ya need, Puddin'?"

Joker's arm wrapped around her waist and he jerked his head to point at the man sitting across from them. For the first time since she entered the booth, Harley noticed the other man. Her eyes ran over his balding head and unimpressively rotund belly. Well, he looked like a bore. A scowl grew on her face when she felt the man's eyes run over her body lustily.

"This man, Harls," Joker drawled clearly unimpressed with the man as well, "Wants me to pay him so he can get another guy to get the information that I need on Incubus."

Puckering her lips, Harley hummed in thought. "Isn't it just more efficient to kill him and threaten the other guy to get your information?"

A look of fear crossed the man's eyes and Joker chuckled deeply at her words. A smile spread across her face as she laughed along with him.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Harls. I knew you would understand."

The man quickly stood up from his seat and placed his hands in front of him defensively. "Please, Joker. You don't want to do that. I'm the only way to get to the informant, I swear. He'll only do the favour for me," his eyes glanced at Harley and he snarled. "You can't listen to a woman for men's business even if she is prettier than most. We can handle it man to man."

Harley's eyes cut into him like a knife and fire ignited inside of her. How dare he talk to her as if she didn't have a mind of her own. How dare he look down on her and place himself anywhere near the same level as her Puddin'. She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped when she felt Joker's body shake under her. When she moved her gaze to him, her eyes widened in surprise.

His face was contorted in pure rage, his eyes darkening considerably as they remained fix on the pudgy man in front of them. He ground his metal teeth and she felt his hold tighten around her waist. She could feel the anger rolling off of him and could tell that something bad was going to happened in the next few seconds. In her periphery, she could see Frost slowly sliding towards the door wanting to stay out of the firing range.

"You actually dare to compare yourself to my Harley?" he said through tight teeth.

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard him call her his. He did it often enough throughout the weeks, but she could never get enough of it. He made it seem so natural.

Harley shuffled off his lap and onto the seat as she felt him stand. Every step Joker took forward made the man take a step back until the backs of his knees hit the seat and he stumbled backwards.

"Joker...I would never presume-"

"That's right," Joker cackled, "You should never have assumed that you were anywhere near the same level as my woman and me."

"Sorry, Joker," the man stuttered out, "I know she's yours. Of course her thoughts should be taken into account."

Joker bent over so that his face was a couple inches away from him. A growl escaped him. "Yeah, that's right. She's mine." He unholstered his revolver and pointed the barrel at the man's head. "And her opinion means more than your life ever will."

"No, Jo-" The man's words were cut off as a shot rang out and blood splattered across the seat.

Laughing hysterically, Joker turned around to see a frozen Harley. Her gaze was stuck on the collapsed body on the seat. He walked closer to her but still her eyes remained trained on the dead body. In her eyes swirled feelings that he could not decipher and the longer she remained fixed, the more curious he got.

He used the barrel of the gun to lift her gaze to his. "What's the matter, toots? Did I scare you?"

Her face remained emotionless and she stood from her seat. Joker watched with interest as she made her way to the body and for a moment stood over top it. He was expecting her to collapse and break into tears, instead a cheshire grin spread on his face when she lifted her foot and it collided against the side of the body.

Harley continued to kick the lump of flesh until it slid off the seat and onto the floor. Again her foot collided against the man's ribs and laughter bubbled out of her when she heard it crack under the pressure.

She looked absolutely beautiful to him when she was like this. Her violent side didn't come out to play very often, but when it did, they both very much enjoyed it. Her eyes glittered with mischief and her red-lipped smile made his night all the more joyful. He sat on the booth and continued to watch her assault the mangled body, his laugh mixing in with hers.

Suddenly her laughter stopped and she backed away from the body. She always got quickly bored of toys when they didn't respond.

Her eyes were filled with playfulness as she turned her gaze to Joker. "Guess he's past the point of medical care, huh?" she joked and smiled brightly when he laughed.

When he held out a hand to her, she walked towards him and once again sat back down on his lap. "Thought I scared you for a second," Joker said, but not particularly caring if he did.

"The bastard deserved it, Mr. J. 'Man to man,'" Harley scoffed, "He's nowhere near the man you are." She ran her fingers along the side of his face.

"And he insulted my kitten," Joker grumbled, "He even had the balls to lick his lips as he stared at you dancing."

She tapped a finger against her chin. "Does that mean I can shoot any hussy that's trying to get a spoonful of my Puddin's attention as well?"

"Whatever your crazy mind wants, toots."

A smile spread on her face as she brought her lips closer to his. It was times like this that made her so confused if she was anything more than a toy to him.

* * *

She slipped out of her bed as the sun came in through the windows. It was early morning and as much as she wanted to remain asleep and completely oblivious to the world, she had work to get to. Glancing at the bed behind her, she smiled when she saw Joker still sprawled on her sheets. It was rare for him to stay the night and for her to wake up before he left to take care of business.

After taking a shower, she quickly dressed and made her way out to the kitchen where she heard the fridge open and close. She wasn't surprised when a pudding cup came flying towards her face. She caught it without any hassle. The assumed thrower of the dessert was currently leaning against her counter with a coffee cup in his hand. He looked so domestic as he took a sip of the dark liquid and handed her a spoon when she was within reach.

If someone had looked into this scene, they would have seen a normal couple getting ready for their day at work. The thought made Harley colour. If only this was another life where they could pretend to be the average couple. Then again, that would be too mundane even for her.

She shrugged off the thought as she tasted the butterscotch pudding. A smile spread on her lips as she saw the grimace form on Joker's face. She knew exactly what he was thinking without him even having to mention it.

"It tastes good," she said, but the words came out incomprehensible due to the spoon shoved in her mouth.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Joker quickly pulled the spoon from her mouth and leaned in to connect their lips. Harley felt liquid flow into her mouth. When he pulled away, she swallowed the coffee.

"Ewwww," she scowled at the bitter taste, "It's gross." Unlike her, who filled her coffee with loads of sugar and cream, he took his coffee dark and black. She even started keeping dark coffee around just for when he came over since he complained more than once that hers wasn't strong enough.

"Too sweet," he grumbled as he tasted the remnants of the pudding from her lips. The look on her face was almost enough to make up for the taste of the sugar sweet dessert that she seemed so adamant to eat for breakfast.

Harley giggled. "Bitter suits you, Mr. J. You know, they say that if you like bitter food there's a higher chance that you're psychopathic."

"There might be something to that, toots," he grinned. Glancing at the tips of her hair, he saw the pink and blue coming in and couldn't help but twirl it between his fingers. "Growing it out."

A blush appear on cheeks and a bright smile spread on her face. She had stopped dying it blonde and was glad that he had finally said something about the colours. He still got mad at her office clothes, but found it tolerable when she began doing her hair and accessories with an extra flair.

They fell into a rare silence after that until his phone rang. Answering it, he growled at the person on the other side, "What is it, Frost?...You found him...I'll be there in 10. Don't start the fun without me."

He ended the call and without a word, walked to the bedroom to put on the rest of his clothes. Following after him, Harley grabbed his revolvers from the bedside table and inspected the weapons. They both had similar jester stamps on the handles but there were distinct differences between the two pistols. One was a gold gun with purple lining that screamed Joker. The other was a black and white revolver with some bedazzlement along the sides. That one was always her favourite.

Walking over to the now fully dressed Joker, she placed the guns in both of his holsters as he shrugged on his coat. "When will I see you next?" she said with a slight pout. There were times that she wouldn't hear a peep from him for days and could only watch his shenanigans on the news.

"Who knows," he replied nonchalantly and bent his head so his lips were on her neck. She felt his teeth as he nipped and sucked on the soft flesh. Harley's hands grasped onto his shirt and a slight moan was heard. When he pulled away, a bright red mark stood out on her neck. "That should keep until next time."

He walked around Harley and toward the front door. "Be a bad girl until I get back."

His cackle rang throughout her apartment as he left.

* * *

Her heels clicked down the hallways of the busy hospital. There were sick and injured men and women walking around her, but none of that registered in Harley's mind. She walked, smiling at each of the patients and striking up a quick conversation with some.

In the eyes of the patients, the woman exhumed happiness and was one of the few doctors in the hospital to really converse with them even if wasn't check-up time. She never used to be like that, but the last couple of weeks she began to smile and laugh more and it brought a little bit of life to the otherwise depressing setting.

She no longer wore her hair in a tight bun, nor did she hide behind her thick glasses. The woman made heads turn before, but now, she was just radiant.

As she conversed with a group of patients, Arkham called out to her from down the hall.

"Dr. Quinzel," Arkham began, "Please come to my office. We have some things to discuss." The doctor abruptly turned on her heel and began walking away from the group.

Her patients gave her a quizzical look and Harley shrugged before following after the doctor. When they arrived at her office, Harley took a seat across the wooden desk from Arkham.

"What's up, doc?" That earned her a glare from the older woman.

"Your lack of professionalism is what I called you in here to discuss," Arkham said as she opened a file in front of her. "You graduated top of your class at University of Gotham and was sought after by all the hospitals. You have done great work since you signed up here, but lately your professionalism has been severely lacking."

Harley's face formed into a frown as the woman continued to talk. "You still do your job well, but your image and countenance has changed during the last month." Arkham pointed to the younger woman. "It does not look professional when one of our doctors skips down the hallways as if she was in the mall instead of being in the intensive care unit.

It is prohibited to keep your hair down when looking after patients and it is unsightly to dye the tips of your hair as you have," Arkham paused and made eye contact with Harley. "This is your first and last warning. If you cannot mend these issues, then I will have no choice but to terminate you, Doctor Quinzel."

Harley's eyes remained trained on the other doctor. Her gaze gave nothing away but inside her emotions were battling with one another. This was the job that she had worked for all her life so that Harleen could have something more for herself that just being known as the pale orphaned girl. But the more she accepted who she really was, all her flaws and mistakes, the more she realized that maybe this wasn't the place for Harley.

She remembered when Joker told her that one day she would understand just how stupid she was to try and blend into a society that didn't accept those that were slightly different. She was competent in her work and regardless of what Arkham said, she followed protocol while working with patients. It really all came down to her smiling more often and dressing as if this wasn't a morgue. If the patients had no problem with the differences, then who was the older doctor to care. The building needed more smiles as it was.

Harley opened her mouth to respond and even surprised herself with what she said next.

"Fire me." The words made both Arkham and Harley pause in their seats. At first panic filled her, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was done with this life. She told Joker that it wasn't that easy to leave behind the life that she built, but now she was confident that there was a place out there for Harley. The real Harley. There were people out there that liked her for the crazy woman she was. She didn't need this facade anymore.

A smile spread on her face and Arkham's mouth gaped as she stood from her seat and walked towards the door. "Harleen Quinzel! Do you understand what your doing?" Arkham yelled after her. "You'd walk away just to keep your dyed hair? What has been happening to you lately?"

Her hand twisted the door knob, and she turned around to face the doctor. "I go by Harley Quinzel, doc. And just so you know, this is my natural hair." The shock on Arkham's face was enough to make her day all the better.

Without another word, she walked out and let the door shut behind her. It felt good to finally let that woman know what she was really thinking. A wide smile remained plastered on her face and a giggle escaped her.

For the first time in forever, she felt free.

* * *

Joker glanced at the text on his phone and a grunt escaped him. He couldn't read the emotion that was supposed to be attached to the words, but it seemed that his little pet had gotten fired from that boring job of hers. To say he wasn't happy that she was finally done with those stuffy doctors would be lying, though perhaps she would need some cheering up.

Parking in front of The Purple Tie, he got out of his car and handed the keys to one of the henchmen standing guard. When he entered the building, workers were bustling around trying to get the place in order since it was still early in the evening and the club had yet to open.

He swiftly made his way past the VIP room and into the back room where half a dozen goons were sitting around a table playing a game of poker. "What is this?" he barked out, faking surprise. He very well knew that they would be here lounging. "You boys have nothing better to do?"

The men stood from their seats and some placed the cards they were holding down. "Sorry, boss, shipment came early so we were taking a break," one of them mumbled out.

"I see," Joker said walking a couple steps towards the table. "I completely understand." He grinned.

There was predatory look in his eyes that made the men shudder. Nothing good came from the boss smiling. Some began to walk away from the table and towards the door, trying to avoid what they knew was going to happened next. That look always spelt trouble for whoever was in vicinity.

Joker held up a finger. "Ah ah ah. I've got another job for you boys."

Before anyone could move, Joker drew his weapons and shot two of them in the knees. As they crumpled to the floor, the others froze in their positions. Everyone knew better than to draw a weapon or attack the clown. All they could do was hope that the madman was finished. Sadly, that was not the case.

A couple shots rang out and a few more goons collapsed to the ground gripping onto their bleeding shoulders. Joker's laugh rang throughout the room and the remaining unharmed man prayed that the Prince of Crime had had his fun and would leave him alone. When the barrel pointed towards him, he shook in fear. Joker's grin widened. There was nothing better than seeing a six foot bulked up man quivering in their boots.

He aimed and pulled the trigger. A curse escaped his lips when the clicking of the hammer didn't result in another bloody wound.

"Out of bullets," he mumbled. The goon's face flashed relief. "Oh well, I can improvise."

Pulling out a switchblade, he threw it in the man's direction. A pained groan filled his ears as the knife collided with the goon's thigh. All the injured men remained on the ground nursing their wounds. Some tried to stop the bleeding while others just leaned against the furniture as the sting of pain coursed through them. Regardless of being capable of taking more than a few injuries, they all knew better than to stand up and get a second shot from the boss.

Frost walked into the room and his eyes took in the chaos before landing on the Joker who remained standing in the centre. "Harley's here, boss," was all he said before standing off to the side to let the blonde woman in.

"There's my girl," Joker said opening his arms for the woman to walk into.

"Hi ya, Puddin'," Harley responded while giving him a peck on the cheek. "What's with all the racket?"

Joker let out a pleased growl as he stepped out of her way to reveal the room of injured henchmen. Seeing Harley's surprised look, he explained himself. "Turns out I have an job opening for a doctor, and I thought you might be interested."

A wide smile spread on Harley's face and her eye's sparkled with joy. Not being to help himself, Joker flashed his metal teeth at her.

"Awww, Puddin'!" Harley jumped back into his arms and wound her hands behind his neck. "You did all this for me? Your didn't have to go through so much trouble to cheer me up."

"Of course, baby. Anything for you." He grabbed her hair and guided her lips to his, sealing them in a deep kiss. Harley pulled away with a moan and placed kisses all over his cheeks, much to his dismay. "Alright enough of that," he muttered.

Pulling away from him, Harley skipped into the room. "Better treat y'all before you bleed to death," she giggled out.

Joker leaned against the door frame as he watched Harley flutter around the room treating the injuries.

Ever since she had told him about her past dealings with the ACE chemical plant, he pulled up all the information he could about the woman. Abusive mother, chemical bath, and murder were all written down in her personal history. The assumed robbers had shot her mother and boyfriend point blank with a revolver of a similar make to his own, and had apparently injured Harley as well. He was surprised that the girl was able to play it off so well considering it was probably her mother's boyfriend who had landed the punches.

Years ago, Harley fought for her life and then proceeded to hide behind Harleen to preserve whatever normality she had left. As he looked at her now, Joker's smirk grew when he saw more of the crazy that he knew was inside.

Her mask was almost gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi y'all! Here for another chapter. Thank you guys for the continued support._

 _Enjoy! And please don't forget to review! :D_

* * *

Harley hummed as she pushed the doors to the cafe open. The friendly cashier gave her a smile and greeted her good afternoon. After returning the gesture, Harley looked at the white weddings cakes that were placed on the numerous display cases. It was like a picture from a catalog. She never would have thought she would step into a cafe like this.

Her eyes landed on Katana and June who waved at her from the window seat at the farthest end of the store. A bright smile spread on her lips and she waved at them as she walked closer.

"Regardless of how fabulous you look, I do not appreciate your tardiness, young lady," June fake scowled as she took in Harley's light blue sundress.

Harley did a little curtsy to show off her look and took a seat in a chair across from her friends. "I'll take that as a compliment, kind lady," she giggled in response.

"But seriously, what kind of maid-of-honour is late for the bride's cake testing?" June asked in a clipped tone.

"Sorry about that." Harley clasped her hands in front of her in an apology. To tell the truth, she had no excuse except for waking up late and getting stuck in traffic. It had been a dull morning.

Harley looked down at the the table with several small cakes of different colours and designs spread out over it. "We should get started," Katana said. She didn't look so happy to be around cakes either since she was more into swords than she was into treats.

"I absolutely agree," Harley said in a chipper tone, completely ready to dig in. Decorations and frosting colours weren't exactly her specialty, but tasting sweets was definitely her thing.

She left her two friends to talk about which cake designs they preferred as she took a forkful of one of the cakes. The sweetness hit her pallet, and the texture and flavour was just right. When she opened her eyes, she saw her friends looking at her in amusement. She didn't realized she had moaned.

Harley let out a small giggle.

"You know," Katana said to her, "For some reason, you look too happy for a woman who just got fired from her job." In fact, she was happier than she had ever seen her before. "And what happened to always wearing your glasses out in public?"

Puckering her lips in thought, Harley shrugged her shoulders lazily. She hadn't told them about Joker yet and she really didn't intend to for a while longer. Though, she did feel a bit guilty about it. "I kind of quit, and kind of got fired. It's confusing. Anyways, that job just wasn't for me anymore. I'm glad I let it go. Besides, the glasses made me look like a bore, don't you think?"

"I like the no glasses look," June said with a smile. "You smile more now, Harleen."

"I agree," Katana nodded, but concern crept into her voice. "I'm just worried about your professional career."

Harley waved her hand in front of her face, dismissing the thought. She grinned at her friends and continued to take a fork of the next cake in front of her. "Omg, this is so good. Even if there isn't an open bar, I will gladly go to your wedding for this cake."

June laughed out loud. "So if there was neither, you wouldn't be there?"

"No booze, no cake, no Harley," she sang the words out to the tune of "no shoes, no shirt, no service" earning her a playful laugh from the others.

Taking another forkful, Harley continued her silent taste test, sipping at her water once in a while. Suddenly, there was a loud chime that she recognized immediately. Digging in her purse, she pulled out her pink bedazzled phone. Seeing the caller ID, Harley swiped to answer the call and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey, Icy!" she said cheerfully into the phone, "What can I help you with?" Katana and June watched as her smiling face fell into a pensive expression. "I'll be there." With that, she quickly hung up her phone and shoved it into her purse carelessly.

Standing from her seat, she finally addressed her friends. She opened her mouth to explain when June beat her to it.

"You cannot be leaving so soon. It's barely been thirty minutes," June whined. She hadn't seen her for almost a week and now she was bailing on her cake testing.

Making her way over to their side of the table, Harley slung her arms over her friends' shoulders and pulled them close for a hug. "I'm so sorry, but the boss needs me. I've got to get to work."

"I thought you quit," Katana said, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"I did. New job," Harley mentioned quickly, moving away from the table and completely evading their questioning looks. "I promise I will be at the club tonight." She turned to towards the door and stopped in her footsteps to turn to face them. "By the way, definitely go with a chocolate and lemon vanilla alternating layered cake."

June gapped. When she looked down at the table, she realized that all of the cakes had a forkful taken out of them. A smile came to her lips. Leave it to Harley to taste all of them that quickly. She swore the girl was going to get diabetes one day, that is if she didn't already have it.

"Thanks, girl," June said to her, extremely pleased that her friend still took a interest in her wedding regardless of how busy she seemed now a days. "Next time we meet, you better tell us about this new boss of yours."

Sending a wink at them, Harley turned on her heel. She waved a hand over her shoulder. "Will do! Love you, girls! See you tonight!"

* * *

It was thirty-five minutes later when she arrived at the club. Quickly locking her car, she made her way into the building in a hurried pace.

"You are late." She heard Frost's voice echo in the nearly empty building. Harley turned to see the man before quickly turning back around and hastening her pace, knowing that Frost would catch up to her.

"I know. I know," she said absentmindedly. "How many are injured?"

"Five, just small bumps and grazes."

"Dead?"

"None. But, there will be some if you keep the boss waiting for any longer."

She let out a sigh. "What exactly happened to get him in such a bad mood? This isn't exactly the first time that a deal went slightly sour and guns were pulled out blazing."

"Batman." The one name had her nod in understanding. This was the first time that any incident had happened with the Bat since she personally knew Joker. From what she heard from some of the goons' stories, their meeting always seemed to make the clown either extremely happy or angry. It was always one or the other, never in the middle.

"If everyone is fine, why did you call me in?" Not that she wasn't grateful that Frost had called her. She liked to know when her Puddin' was injured.

"The boss went directly to the backroom. He did not treat his wounds and only yelled at the guards to find you."

A smile spread on Harley's face and she skipped forward. He asked for her personally. "I'll talk to him," Harley said cheerfully as she left the prim man behind. "Thanks, Icy!"

"I am sure talk is not the only thing you will do," he mumbled under his breath. "For the record, I do not appreciate the new nickname, Miss Quinn," he called out after her.

She let out a giggle. "When you stop calling me that, I _may_ stop calling you Icy." The name matched him perfectly. Sometimes, it seemed like he had an icicle stuck up his butt, though she guessed that's what made him so amusing in a group full of clowns.

Without another word, Harley walked into the hallway making it quickly to the door of the lounge. As she neared it, she saw a familiar bulky man standing in front of the wooden door. For a moment, worry clouded her mind and she considered turning around before the man saw her. In the end, she decided against it and instead plastered a smile on her lips and continued to walk towards him.

"Croc!" she called out and watched as the scaly man turned his head towards her. Unlike most of Joker's guards, Croc wore his hoodie instead of the typical tight t-shirt. "Didn't expect to see you around here. Did you get lost looking for the bathroom?"

"Hey, Crazy," his deep voice boomed. He braced himself for the hug that he knew would come and wasn't surprised when her arms wrapped around his torso. He gave her pat on the back. She was the only one that was ever allowed to get this close to him, and that was mostly because he couldn't stop her.

"It's been a while since we've seen you," Harley said stepping back from him.

"Working," he responded. "Boss doesn't exactly give vacation time."

"You work for Joker now?" At his nod, Harley looked at him quizzically. "How come I haven't seen you around?"

"Positioned at house. Needed here today because of the injuries," he explained curtly.

Harley nodded, it made sense why she hadn't seen him. She had yet to see Joker's house. She reached for the doorknob and ignored the puzzled look the man gave her. When she began to twist the knob, his larger hand landed on hers and stopped the movement.

"My boss is back there and he is not in the best mood. I don't know what you're here for, but I really hope you're just here early for the dancing."

Harley flashed him a smile. "I'm working too, Croc. And if I don't see him soon, he will come out here and get me himself," she said with an amused tone as she saw his eyes widen in surprise. "I'll see you later. And please don't tell the others about this. Pinky swear."

She hooked her small finger with his and locked it before he could argue.

He didn't stop her the second time she twisted the knob and instead watched with baited breath as the door shut behind her.

The last month or so, he had heard that there was a blonde who hung around the crime lord more often than not. It wasn't a secret that the boss nearly killed several henchmen a couple weeks ago for her. Knowing it was a near impossible feat that the boss had gotten a permanent woman, he paid it no mind. What did it matter to him if he didn't know the woman? How wrong he was.

Figures it would be her. The girl was the only one crazy enough to go near his psycho boss. Even he wouldn't be working for him if the pickings weren't slim and the man didn't pay insane amounts of money.

Of course it was Harley. Throughout Gotham City, only his crazy friend would catch the eye of the jester. Croc knew that Harley could take care of herself, but this man was certifiably insane. For now, he would keep his reluctant promise and keep it all a secret, but if one thing went wrong, he would be on the crime lord's ass regardless of possibly risking his own life.

Keeping his mind occupied with other things, he repositioned himself against the wall beside the door. He just hoped he didn't have to hear their...activities like he did last time. It was wrong to hear the moans before, but it was even worse now when he knew it was Harley's. It's like hearing your sister have sex. The very thought made the permanent frown on his lips deepen.

After shutting the door, Harley turned and took a step into the dark room. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her eyes and saw a figure sitting on the couch. A smile came to her face. It was the very same couch when they first met.

"You're late," his tense voice rang clearly in the darkness. He kept his hands clasped under his chin and his eyes closed.

Not bothering to turn on the light, she walked into the room. "My car stalled in the middle of the highway again. Wouldn't start up for five minutes," Harley said rather cautiously. He wasn't yelling right now, but when he was mad any little thing could set him off.

"I told you to get rid of that thing," he grumbled. "With the amount I pay you, you can afford to get more than that metal scrap."

Harley hummed absentmindedly in response. She loved her small car. It may be broken down and rusty, but it was the very first thing she had bought after getting out of medical school.

She grabbed the first aid kit that was always kept in one of the cabinets and set it down on the table in front of Joker. "Can I treat your wounds?"

"That's what I pay you for." Joker reclined on the couch, his arms stretching out across the back of it.

Taking a seat beside him, Harley began unbuttoning the tattered dress shirt he was wearing. There were several cuts and blood spots on the fabric, and she maneuvered the shirt so that Joker could easily shrug it off.

Opening the kit, she took out the antiseptic and a cotton ball, and began treating the wounds on his arms. There was cut right above the robin tattoo that he had. She knew the story behind it. She knew he was a killer, but for some reason, that never bothered her as it should. Guess that was mostly because they were so similar.

She was halfway through treating all his wounds when the man finally spoke. "Damn, Bat." His voice was dripping in anger.

"What did he do this time, Puddin'?" she questioned.

"Ruined my deal for those fire arms I was looking forward to. He's usually such a blast to have around, but I really wasn't in the mood to get sliced by his bat cookie cutter throwing knives today." He remembered how the masked superhero had swung in and taken down his men in less than ten seconds. Before the end of the battle, Batman had taken the weapons case with him. The Bat costed his half a million with this deal and even more should it cost him the impending war against Incubus.

Harley's face contorted in a frown. How dare Batsy hurt her Puddin'. "You'll get him back, won't you, Mr. J?"

A maniacal smile spread on his face. "Of course I will, Harls." She was glad to see that smile resurface again.

After placing all gauze on his skin, Harley clapped her hands together. "All finished! You're good as new!" she cheered.

"Always so chipper, aren't you?" She replied with a wide smile. "Why don't you use that mouth for something else other than talking and make me feel better?" His eyes bored into Harley. He was still angry, but mischief glittered in his eyes. Harley smiled back at him and scrambled off the couch onto the floor. She knew exactly what he wanted.

Within a couple of seconds, she had undone his belt and unzipped his pants. She could see the bump in his boxers and rubbed her hands against it. Harley smirked when she felt it get harden under her touch. Teasing the tip through the fabric, she pulled her eyes away from his crotch and glanced at his face. Her eyes locked with his.

When she pulled his boxers down, his breath became ragged. She didn't take her eyes off him as she took a leisure lick up the side of his member. The low growl that poured out of him spurred her on. Harley pressed kisses along the side of his member as she played with the precum that appeared at his tip, spreading it across the bulbous head.

"I'm not in the mood for teasing, Harley," he said in a rough voice.

A smile appeared on her face, but she obliged the man regardless. Her mouth made its way towards his tip, opening her mouth to take him in. Inch by inch, his member vanished into her pretty little mouth, her eyes near leaving his face.

She used to think that his face stayed too neutral even during sex, but the more she got to know him, the more she saw the little twitches in his jaw when her teeth scraped against his sensitive spots, and the pleasure that swirled in his eyes when she would twirl her tongue around his head. Harley loved to watch him like this.

Joker grabbed for the packet of smokes in his pants and took out a stick. Placing it between his teeth, he lit it and took a drag. He continued to watch at Harley moved up and down his member. The girl had quite a tongue on her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Boss," Frost's voice called out.

He let out a growl, he told them not to interrupt him. "What do you need? I'm busy releasing stress." With his free hand, he tightly gripped the base of Harley's hair and set a rhythm for her.

"We have another offer for the SAR21 rifles. The price is good." That's interesting. He thought he would have to threaten the other party in order for the trade off to happened again thanks to Batman's interruption.

A smirk formed on his face. Not bothering to answer Frost, he looked back down at Harley. "Better hurry it up there, toots."

Harley formed a smirk of her own, as best as she could around his member. She quickened her pace, his hand still gripping her hair. "That's it, baby." Suddenly, she bit down on him hard. She realized a while back that he always like a little pain when it came to sex and she happily obliged.

A loud growl emanated from the man above her, and she nearly choked when a spirt of his seed hit the back of her throat. The hand that gripped her hair held her head still as Joker released inside her hot mouth, forcing her to swallow every dribble. When he finally released her hair, he slumped down on the couch with his breathing ragged. She definitely knew how to make him cum.

Harley released his member with a pop, licking the tip clean before swallowing the remainder in her mouth.

"Ewwy," she grimaced, sticking her tongue out. She would never get used to that bitter taste. Still sitting on the floor, she watched as Joker tucked himself back in and brought the cigarette back to his lips.

"Feeling better, Puddin'," she asked innocently.

Looking down at her, he reached down to pull her into his lap. Hands on her hips, his thumb grazed the fabric of her dress. "You know, kitten," he said, "You're some great lucky charm." Harley beamed at the praise. "The whole Batman problemo might be solved with this next meeting."

"That's great, Mr. J!" she exclaimed. Though the whole time her eyes never left his lips. She was fascinated by the way they wrapped around the cancer stick. Her own lips pursed together. She had yet to get a taste of his kisses today.

Seeing how she was a bit distracted, Joker followed her gaze and wasn't surprised when it was directed around his lips. Such a needy woman.

Another knock sounded making Harley jump in his lap. "What?" he nearly yelled back.

"Car is here, boss," Frost said.

Quickly shuffling off his lap, Harley took a seat on the couch and watched as Joker stood. He grabbed for his suit jacket and slipped it on, not bothering to wear another shirt underneath. He turned to see Harley still seated, chewing her bottom lip. He dashed the cigarette butt on the skin of his forearm and flicked it on the floor. He relished at the feel that the burn left.

Moving towards the blonde woman, he grabbed for her chin and tilted it up. He leaned down and captured her lips in a rough nicotine laced kiss. Sooner than Harley wanted, he moved away, but it was enough to make her smile once again. Joker couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes she was so predictable.

"Expect you to be here when I return." He turned towards the door.

"Of course, Puddin'!" Harley chirped up and gave him one of her open mouthed smiles. She would be here with the girls anyways.

Joker opened the door and walked out into the hallway where only Frost stood waiting. "Frost," he said calmly and only continued when he knew he had the man's attention. "I need you to do a little favour for me. And make sure that Harley doesn't find out."

* * *

Pacing in front of the club, Harley waited for June and Katana to show up. She was about to call to find out where they were when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Harley!" Katana yelled out.

"Hey, girls!" Harley waved back and gave them a hug when they were within reach. "Was beginning to think y'all ditched me because I had to leave early today."

June tapped her chin. "Well, we did think about it, but then again what a better way to make you make up for that than free drinks," she said jokingly.

"Absolutely!" Harley said back, "My treat tonight!"

Katana made a move towards the back of the line, but stopped when Harley pulled on her arm. Their eyes widened when she lead them straight to the front.

"Hey, Reggie," Harley greeted the bouncer. "These two are with me."

"Of course, Miss Quinn," Reggie said, opening the rope for them to enter.

"Thanks. And, Reggie, it's Harley. Frosty thinks it's so funny to make everyone call me 'Miss Quinn', doesn't he?" she asked as they walked through. Reggie playfully shrugged. She gave him a light punch on the arm. "It's great to see you've fully healed."

"Have a fun night, Miss Quinn," he replied and smirked when she rolled her eyes at him.

The two women watched as Harley chatted familiarly with the bouncer. They realized that it was the same man that she had helped previously, but it was still odd to see her talk to a thug as though they were good friends. Regardless, they continued to follow after her, keeping their thoughts to themselves.

As they walked deeper into the club, they couldn't help but notice the many stares and whispers that were directed in Harley's direction. June's ears perked up when she heard something about Joker and Harley being mentioned in the same sentence. She couldn't pay much attention to the conversation since Harley and Katana were already walking towards the booth on the far side of the bar, and she hurried to catch up.

Once they were all seated, June asked, "What is going on here?" Harley looked at her quizzically. "I mean why does the bouncer seem to know you?"

"I'm sure it was from when she saved him, June," Katana interrupted Harley before she could respond. She had her suspicions as well, but she didn't linger on them for too long and chalked it up to paranoia.

"I guess that's true," June mumbled skeptically.

"I come to dance here too, so many of the people notice me," Harley added, knowing where the questions were leading up to. It didn't fully explain everything, but it did squelch some of June's suspicions. "Enough about me, let's get some drinks."

She gave them a smile and called over one of the waitresses. After placing the orders, she turned back to her friends and asked about the cake testing, trying to change the subject all together. She intended to avoid all their questions about her new job. Though she knew that sooner or later, she would have to tell them. Croc already knew, but she opted to tell the rest later if given the choice.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Harley saw Joker and his entourage enter the building. Everyone in the club stopped in order to sneak a peek at the green-haired man who walked with a grin on his face. She guessed that the deal went well.

She wasn't surprised when her phone lit up a minute later. Swiping it open, she read the text and turned her attention back to her friends swaying on the dance floor. Hopping off the chains and stage, she made her way over to them and tapped them on the back.

"Guys, I have to go. Early day tomorrow at work," she practically yelled at them in order to be heard over the music. June signalled with her hands to move away from the dance floor to which they all nodded to.

"We should get going too," June said. "Rick is probably wondering where I am right now."

"Boomer has already spammed my phone." Katana flipped her phone open and scanned over her husband's numerous texts. The man was always so paranoid regardless of knowing she could take care of herself.

They shared hugs and Harley took off before the others. She didn't want them seeing the fact that she wasn't actually leaving the building. Instead of making her way into the back rooms, she went to the ladies' room first in order to freshen up. Dancing all night can make someone a little bit sweaty, and she wanted to look presentable for her Puddin'.

She had just finished recapping her lipstick and pressing her lips together when the door was opened. She paid the person who entered no mind since the bathroom was completely empty save for them.

Hands wrapped around her waist and Harley jumped out of her skin when she realized that they were larger than those of woman. Her eyes lifted to look at the reflection and relaxed back into the chest when she saw the familiar green hair. A smirk curled on her lips.

"I didn't know you used the ladies' room too, Mr. J," she joked. She giggled when a growl tickled the skin on the back of her neck.

"Got fed up waiting, Harls," he said throatily. "I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes widened at that the mention of a surprise and she turned around in his arms to face him, hands on his chest. "A surprise for me, Mr. J?" she said excitedly. His surprises were always the best.

He flashed his gnashers at her. "I don't know if you deserve it anymore," he teased, "You were late to meet me again."

A pout pulled at her lips and she turned her bright blue eyes to him. "Please, Puddin'. I was only getting pretty for you. I'm a good girl."

Joker tapped his chin as if in thought. "I suppose if you take your punishment well, we can see about your surprise after." He nipped at her neck and let one of his hands drift lower down her body.

There was a noise just outside the front door and suddenly her hand was yanked away from the sink and towards the bathroom stalls. When the clicking of heels entered the bathroom, the stall door was locked behind her and she was shoved against it. She looked in front of her and saw Joker with a finger to lips, telling her to stay quiet.

This was odd. Joker was never one to hide from people even if they were in compromising positions. If their escapade with Reggie the first night said anything about it. It was when this thought left her mind that she saw the cheshire cat grin that plastered itself onto his face. Before she could ask why he was smiling, she felt the tips of his fingers glide along the inside of her thigh. At that moment, she knew what he was up to.

She lifted her eyes up to his and pleaded without words. His smile only grew and his hands continued their torturously slow path towards her core. Harley could do nothing, but arch into the feel of his fingers as they latched onto the sides of her underwear. He slid them down her legs just enough to be able to stroke the ache between her legs. A low moan escaped her as his lean fingers circled around her hardening clit, her breaths beginning to come out a little bit more ragged.

From the other side of the door, she could hear the women opening their purses, the distinct sound of makeup containers clattering on the counters. She was surprised that the women remained silent, but chalked it up to reapplying lipstick.

Her mind didn't have much time to think about the women when she felt Joker experimentally pump a digit in her. She bit her lip and couldn't help but steady herself against his chest. Slowly, she lifted one leg to wrap around his waist and used her position to rock herself into his fingers. From this angle, she controlled the speed of the movements.

Joker removed his fingers from inside of her suddenly, and a groan was ripped out of her throat. He controlled the pace, not her. Stubbornly, she nodded her head in understanding, just wishing for him to continue. Instead of pressing his fingers back into her, he opted to grind his erection against her unclothed core.

Lifting her by her buttocks, he waited until she wrapped both her legs around his hips and continued to rock into her. Joker watched as her face blushed from the heat of their activities. She chewed on her bottom lip to keep from crying out, but little muffled mewls could still be heard.

Tears began to form in her eyes from frustration, and Joker silently laughed when she mouthed out the word "please" to him. Her hands that were placed on his shoulders for support began to shakily unbutton his shirt. He hissed when he felt he cool of her hands against his chest.

In her need, Harley began to move her pelvis against his, meeting his movements to create more friction. Her hands continued to wander south until they hit the metal of his belt.

Pulling away slightly, Joker continued to watch Harley's face turn to frustration as she hurriedly unbuckled the excruciatingly complicated contraption. Within seconds of finally wrenching it off, she had shoved down his pants and boxers. She licked her lips as she gave his erect member a small pump, earning her a playful growl.

Eyes locking with his, she silently asked for permission. When he made no move to stop her, Harley began to arch into him as he shifted his hips to align himself with her entrance. Harley bit her tongue as she began to feel his girth enter her, stretching her walls to pleasurable levels. Small whimpers and growls were exchanged between the two in whispers.

She adjusted to the size of him and shifted her hips experimentally. Getting the picture, Joker began withdrawing from her and moved back in violently.

Almost lost in euphoria, Harley could barely hear the voices of the women from the other side of the stall. There were two of them and the high pitched voices sound familiar to her ears. Another thrust from the man below her made all thought vanish from her mind. All she could think about was how good it felt to have him inside of her again and how much of a sweet torture it was to keep her voice in.

This was his plot to punish her. She was usually quite a vocal woman, but there was something about having to stay silent that was a turn on. When she looked at the dark swirls of Joker's eyes, she could see that the possibility of being discovered at any moment was affecting him as well.

"What's been happening to her?" one of the women's voices asked.

"I don't know," the other responded, "It has to be a guy. She keeps looking at her phone and grinning all lovestruck like you do." The more they chatted, the more Harley recognized their voices. Did she know them?

"Oh shut up! You do it too. Anyways, if that's the case, we have to find out who this mystery man is."

"With Harley, that's not going to be easy. I wonder where she ran off to now."

At the mention of her name, Harley felt like she was doused with cold water. For a second her hazy state had disappeared, leaving her in disbelief. She did know those voices.

It was June and Katana. And they were talking about her and her mystery Joker. And any second, she could make a sound and it wouldn't be such a mystery anymore.

The need to stay silent increased tenfold.

Unfortunately for her, Joker had heard the two women on the other side. Seeing the panic on Harley's face, he pieced together the fact that she did indeed know the others. He leaned in to nip on her ear lobe. He heard her moan when he buried deeper inside of her and felt the heat of his breath on her sensitive ears.

"Maybe we should let your friends know exactly where you are right now. They seem worried about you," he whispered, amusement lacing his voice.

She opened her mouth to plead with him when she felt his hands shift from her ass to the backs of her knees, his body pinning her against the wall. He spread her legs further apart, giving himself a clearer entrance to work with. He began thrusting into her faster and deeper than before, thanking the builders for the sturdy stalls that made up his club's bathrooms.

A smile stayed on his face as he watched Harley let go of him and steady herself on the walls. Her hips continued to move in time with him. Regardless of the frustrated, pleading look she continued to shoot his way, he could feel her body sucking him in every time he shifted to move out.

He took a lot of pleasure in seeing her like this, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop him without giving herself away. To be fair, Harley was enjoying playing with fire as much as he was. No matter what she said, he knew she was having way too much with this.

Joker didn't care whether they got caught or not. It didn't bother him whether her friends knew about him or not. And he didn't particularly care that she wanted to keep her association with him a secret. If he could do things like this without her friends being none the wiser, she could keep it a secret forever.

He could still hear the women on the other side chatting about the woman currently panting in his arms.

Reaching one of her hands out to him, Harley grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled weakly. When he got close enough to her, she planted a bruising kiss on his lips and ran her tongue across his mental teeth. He opened them without a second thought and ravished her.

His thrust became frantic as he felt her walls squeeze at him. She was close as well.

At the very back of her mind, Harley continued to hear the voices of her friends. How long did it take for them to redo their make up?

She continued to plant kisses on Joker's lips, but found it harder and harder to keep quiet as she felt her body begin to reach its limit. At a particularly hard thrust, she bit down on his bottom lip with enough pressure to break skin. Neither paid attention to the taste of iron that mixed with their kiss.

When a tight knotting feeling formed at the base of her torso, she detached her lips from his and couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips. The voices of her friends no longer registered in her mind and all she could think about was the man in front of her.

The more Joker moved, the louder her moans sounded. When the knot that formed finally came lose, Harley could feel the scream that threatened to escape her. Her teeth latched onto the skin of his neck and she muffled her scream as she came around him.

She felt him wince from the pain and grunt lowly in her ear as she felt his seed fill her.

It took a couple of minutes before their high faded and they were left panting against the stall. The bathroom was silent and neither realized that June and Katana had left minutes before completely unaware of their friend being so near.

Harley let go of his neck and saw the deep imprints of her teeth in his skin. She gave it a lick before leaning back against the stall door.

His hands were still clamped around the backs of her knees in support. From the tightness of his grip, she knew that she would have bruises the next day, but she couldn't care less. Looking at the clown's face, she saw the satisfaction that was mirrored in her own eyes and the blood that dribbled from his cut lip. Leaning forward once again, Harley lazily dragged her tongue from his chin up to his lips, lapping up the blood trail as she went.

"Should punish me more often," she giggled, his dark chuckle joining in some time after.

One day, her friends would find out about her little secret, but for now, he was all hers. And she intended to make the most of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi y'all! Sorry long time no post, I've been trying to sort out the ending for this story since I am beginning to wrap it up. I hope it will be worth the wait._

 _Thanks guys for the reviews, favourites, and follows. There are some days that they are what gets me through writing the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

She buzzed though the streets of Gotham with the wind whipping through her hair. A smile was spread on her lips are she felt the hum of her motorbike under her crotch and heard the rumble of the engine as she accelerated.

From his side mirror, Joker watched as Harley weaved through traffic with ease. He wasn't surprised when she caught up to him a second later. He heard a knocking on his window as she let go of the handle with one hand to wave at him. He mirrored her smirk. The cocky girl had some nerve taunting him like that.

From the outside, Harley watched as he gripped his gear shift and pushed the car into a higher gear. She let out a laugh as she accelerated further, baiting him to follow her through the lanes of traffic. The clown wasted no time catching up to the woman.

Since he taught her how to ride the motorbike, she had been itching to race him across town and he would not disappoint her. Joker's cackled echoed in the confined space of his sports car as he tore through the streets, easily pulling away from Harley's bike. They ran a couple of red lights as they continued with their race, not a care in the world.

Suddenly a black car pulled out from one of the side streets. At the same time, the couple looked at their mirrors and saw the Bat mobile chasing after them. Catching each others eyes, their smirks widened. Nothing better than Batsy coming to join the fun.

Harley blew him a kiss and winked before she turned left off the main street onto one of the less lit side streets. Knowing exactly what she was doing, Joker turned right at the same intersection and accelerated. He could see that Batsy had turned to follow after him. Oh, poor Harley would pout at him later knowing Batman hadn't chosen to play with her tonight. The girl was always so sensitive.

Even with this unpredictable event, the race was still on. They just had to lose the Bat before meeting up again. No matter what happened in the middle, who ever made it to the finish line first would win. And he intended to win regardless of the dark knight that chased him.

* * *

Harley pulled up to the mansion gates and waved eagerly at the camera she knew was hidden above one of the posts. A moment later, the grand gate opened and admitted her access to the winding driveway of the house. She drove her motorbike up the drive and parked it close to the front entrance of the mansion.

Shutting of the engine, she put the kickstand down as her feet landed on the gravel. As Harley ran her hands through her slightly tangled hair, she looked up at the damning house.

Saying that it was a large house would be an understatement. She looked up at the face of the mansion and saw the many windows that lined the vine covered front. It was a tall imposing building with large oak double doors to serve as the entrance. From the outside, the estate looked like it was from the 1900s with the tree lining and iron gating, but she knew that the inside was renovated up to modern standards.

This was Joker's hideaway. There were many apartments that he used in Gotham City but this was the main base situated just outside of the bustling city, away from the Bat's eyes. Like all of the property that Joker used, it was under the name of its previous owner who died an "accidental" tragic death by the end of the clown's pistol in order to avoid being found.

The first time she was brought here, she couldn't believe the extravagance of the mansion. She remembered being extremely surprised that Joker had trusted her enough to bring her to the property in the first place, but she was happy none-the-less.

Harley swung her leg over the bike and leaned against it as she stared at the gates of the property.

A week ago, Joker had given her the bike as a gift after their little tryst in the bathroom. She would have been thrilled about the new vehicle if he had not told her in the same breath that her precious beat-up car had already been turned into scrap metal. Furious didn't even begin to describe her mood that night, but like always, Joker had wormed his way into her good graces with a good joke and an offer to teach her about the sports bike. She did have to admit that she absolutely loved the highspeed vehicle, once she learned how to ride it that is.

Harley heard the doors of the mansion open, but didn't bother to turn around. Barking and the scurrying of paws could be heard from behind her and soon two hyenas stood at her feet with wagging tails.

"Hi, babies!" she greeted them with a smile and patted one of them on the head. Apparently Joker wasn't one to keep a normal dog and had instead taken in two hyenas. The cackling animals definitely did suit his image more than the fluffy canines.

Jealous that Bud was getting all of the attention, Lou shoved his nose against her leg asking for a pat as well, which Harley gave freely.

The first time she had met them, they had been guarded against her and more than eager to rip her to shreds. Bud had growled at her and she felt it necessary at the time to growl right back at him. Because of that odd action, the boys had backed off and even seemed to have taken a liking to her. Nowadays, her babies always awaited her return even more so than Joker's.

She continued to pet the two until she heard the distinct hum of Joker's Lamborghini as it neared the estate. She looked up right in time to see the vehicle pull into the gravel drive.

Harley stood to her full height and waved wildly at Joker as he killed his engine and stepped out of the car.

"Guess what, Puddin'?" she asked playfully while sashaying over to his side. Her smile brightened when she saw the man roll his eyes. He knew exactly what she was going to say. Harley stopped in front of him and hooked her hands around his neck. "I won."

Joker growled, but put his hands around her waist regardless. Tiptoeing, Harley gave him a peck on the lips.

"I got to play with the Bat," he taunted, "So really it's my win, isn't it?"

Harley puffed out her cheeks. "Not fair that he always comes after you. Aren't I fun to play with too?" she asked.

A smirk stretched on Joker's lips. With no warning, he tightened his grip on her waist and heaved her body over his shoulder like a bag to rice.

Laughing wildly, Harley beat at his back weakly. "Mr. J, put me down!" she screamed.

"No can do, baby. I'm going to show you just how much fun you are. I'm going to play with you all night," he grinned.

Joker strolled through the double doors with a giggling Harley over his shoulders. Neither payed attention to the goons doing their best to look anywhere else but at the odd couple.

* * *

Joker walked back into his bedroom shortly after getting off the phone with one of his business partners. It was early morning and the sun had yet to rise in Gotham, but business waited for no man.

He felt the cool boards creak under his feet as he made his way through the bedroom doorway. Seeing Harley's blonde hair sprawled across his pillow like a halo made the man snort.

The thought made him smirk knowing she was nothing like the angels from the tales. If anything, the woman was like Lucifer; once a shining angel, now fallen. Then again, she was always fallen. Always as crazy as him. He was just helping her to uncover it and he was so close to finishing.

Since he met her, so much had changed in his life, yet so much had stayed the same. It felt natural to have her around with her cheeky smiles and bouncy steps.

He never felt the sting of boredom anymore since a quick call her way would provide him with constant entertainment.

The first night he spared her life, he was intrigued by the freedom of her smile and the feeling he got from looking into her blue eyes. Her whole being screamed to be let out of the cage that society put her in. And he very much obliged. He had inserted the key and opened the door to the metal contraption and now all that was left was for the woman to walk out and fully submerge herself in the world he belonged in. That she belonged in.

At first, she was a side project for him. His own personal intern into the world of clowns. It surprised even him when he had enough patience to go through the weeks and not get bored of her.

He wasn't a patient man nor was he a one-woman type of man. But for her, it seemed all that changed. His temper was still short, but instead of a bullet, the most he could do to her was a hard glare and some harsh words when she annoyed him. Gone were the countless women, and only she was left.

She was a project, then a pet, but now he felt something else. Something that made his eyes bleed red when others looked her way. Something that made his chest hurt when she gave him her open mouthed smile. And something that made him smile just by looking at her sleep.

Throughout the weeks, he had felt it pang in his chest every now and then, but there was always some business to distract him from it. He had continuously ignored it and each time he did it would come back stronger and more annoying until it gnawed at him even in his sleep.

It was a feeling he never felt before she came into his life. It felt foreign. It felt strange.

His eyes narrowed. It felt weak.

The feeling made him dependent on the blonde hair woman that presently laid on his bed. It was as if he needed her.

Whatever this emotion was, it was making him feel warm and fuzzy, and the Prince of Crime did not do warm and fuzzy. Never in a million years was Joker ever suppose to have these types of thoughts.

As he continued to contemplate on the feeling, the smirk he wore was replaced by a scowl and a low growl escaped him.

It was her fault. She was the one doing this to him.

Anger and frustration began to course through his veins. He should have never let her come to his house. His bed. Perhaps her entering his private space had prompted the strange feelings. He growled once again when he remembered sleeping in its sheets yesterday night and felt comforted by the scent she left behind from a previous night.

She was slowly worming her way into his life and the worse part was the fact that he didn't seem to mind.

For several moments, he continued to lean on the door frame and watched as she stirred in her sleep, her arm draping over his side of the bed. Her hand patted around the empty sheets and a moment later she let out a groan.

Harley lifted her head from the pillow and rubbed her eyes with one hand as she propped herself up with the other arm. Glancing at the empty bed, Joker watched as her face contorted in worry before she turned to look at the door. Once she spotted him, she let out a small smile just for him. He squelched the fluttery emotion that rose in his chest.

Sitting up on the bed, Harley patted the space beside her urging him to come closer.

A part of him screamed to walk away and to deny her, but with a tilt of her head, he felt himself walk slowly towards the bed. Much to his annoyance, he sat down on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

Hands snaked around his torso and his breathing increased. Whether it was from anger or arousal was beyond him. He sat there perfectly still as Harley scooted closer to him, her arms tangled around his waist and her cheek pressed against his bare back.

Why wasn't he pushing her off? He should be furious at her for making him this confused about his situation. Never in his life had he been so torn. He always did as he wanted and he never second guessed himself. But at this moment, he couldn't make up his mind.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was raspy from sleep and it was one of his favourite sounds. He hated himself for these thoughts. "Did your business call go wrong? Who's the person? I can forcefully convince them if you want."

Joker almost smirked at that comment. She was going to be the end of him.

This had to stop.

He turned around to face her and looked into her baby blue eyes. Leaning closer to her, Joker felt Harley's hands intertwine behind his neck. Her lips touched his in a gentle kiss. Their kisses were usually hard and rough, but once in a while, she would kiss him like this.

Responding to her, he gently nibbled on her lip and slid his lips against hers.

When they separated, she looked up at him with a small smile. His face remained passive as he removed her hands from his neck. He ignored the guilt that struck him when he saw the confusion that crossed her face. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before reopening them.

"You need to leave." His voice was firm.

Before she could answer, he stood up from the bed and bent over to pick up his discarded shirt.

"You have to head out somewhere?" Harley asked. He never asked her to leave before. Even when he had somewhere to go, he would always leave her to sleep.

"No." Joker slipped on the shirt not bothering to button it up.

He heard shuffling behind him as Harley dangled her feet off the side of the bed. He was acting weird and she realized that he wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

Instead of answering her, Joker focused his eyes on the door and made his way towards it. It was still open from when he had reentered. He grabbed for the knob and paused in his step. "Leave before I come back."

"Puddin'?" she choked on the nickname as the door clicked shut behind him.

Her head was spinning and her heart squeezed. It was as if he was trying to get away from her as fast as he could. She tried to be positive and tell herself that he was just rushing off to get work done or cause some mayhem, but her gut told her different.

The reeving of an engine rang loud from the driveway and Harley hastily ran to the window. She pulled the drapes apart just in time to see Joker exit the gates and speed off towards the city.

Turning back to the bed, her heart dropped when she recognized the two holsters on the bedside table. She picked up one of them and held the revolver in her hands.

Something was definitely wrong. Joker would never leave his revolvers behind on purpose.

* * *

A week had passed since Joker had stormed out of the bedroom. Harley had gone along with his request and drove out of the estate as soon as she was dressed. She had hoped that he was just having a bad night, but as the days went by without a phone call or visit, she knew her gut had been right.

The late nights she would stay awake staring at her phone would fill her head with thoughts of abandonment. As she always thought, he had finally gotten bored of her. During the months they were together, there was always something at the back of her mind telling her like a mantra that this life with him was all just a dream, that one day he would be gone just as fast as he had come.

Of course during the months, there were times that she wouldn't see him for days, but he always replied to her texts or winked at the camera just for her when reporters spotted him during his stunts. Lately there had been many bank robberies and shootings around Gotham, but when the camera would point in his direction, Joker would purposely look away with the same grim expression she saw a week before.

What had she done that had made him so cross? Harley had thought that he had finally gotten used to having her around.

When her phone rang late that evening, she dove across the bed to grab it from her nightstand and answered the call without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone hesitantly.

"Miss Quinn," Frost's voice rang from the other side, "We need your help." Her heart thumped in her chest from the long awaited call. Without waiting for an answer, Frost continued. "One of Batman's knives caught the boss in the back. The wound is deep and we've tried to stifle the bleeding, but after arriving home, he passed out from the loss of blood."

Harley's heart stopped and her throat closed. She wanted to yell into the phone that she was coming, yet not a sound would come out.

"Hello? Are you there?"

Shaking out of her stupor, she steadied herself and stood from her bed. "Give me ten minutes."

"It takes thirty minutes to get to the house from where you are," Frost stated cooly.

"I know," Harley replied before hanging up.

Rushing around her apartment, she grabbed the first dress she saw and slipped it over the underwear that she wore to bed. Harley grabbed her keys and raced out the door.

She didn't care how fast she was speeding down the streets. She just needed to get to Joker.

* * *

Bursting through the doors, Harley ignored everyone as she stormed towards the bedroom, knowing that he would be there. Croc stood in front of the doors and she nodded at him to open them.

Seeing the panic in her eyes, he gave a light squeeze to her shoulders as she walked into the room and he shut the doors behind her. Inside, she saw Frost standing beside a table with several bloodied rags, antiseptic and gauze.

She should have been used to the blood. She had cleaned his wounds all the time, but never had she seen so much blood come from the clown.

Avoiding Frost's gaze, Harley took a deep breath before shifting her view to the familiar figure on the bed. Joker laid on his stomach with his shirt removed. His tattooed back was exposed to her and so was the bloodied gouge near his shoulder blade. He wasn't moving and Harley feared the worse as she took several long strides towards him.

She stood beside Frost as she reached out to touch the clown's neck, looking for a pulse. The skin felt cold though she was relieved to feel the faint thumping under her fingers.

"What has been done?" she asked sternly.

"We have stopped the bleeding but that is all," Frost replied.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

She could hear the hesitation in the man's voice as he spoke. "The boss would not let us. I could not go against his wishes until it became dire."

"I see." She should have seen that response coming, but the comment still made her heart squeeze. Avoiding was so important that he didn't even seem to care if he died in the process. "Thank you for calling me."

"Of course. I will leave you to work your magic then. All the supplies you usually ask for has been sent up. Do you need blood bags?"

Harley shook her head and gave Frost a small smile. "No. He lost a lot of blood, but it isn't anything he can't live without."

Frost gave her a curt nod before walking out of the room, leaving Harley alone with the incapacitated Joker.

Setting to work on stitching up and cleaning the gaping wound, Harley took deep breaths to keep her hands from shaking. Only when it had been bandaged did she take a seat on the bed beside him and finally spare a glance at his face.

She had missed seeing his sleeping face, having gotten so used to seeing it over the months. A small smile stayed on her face as she observed his chest expand with every breath. She was so glad that he was alive. Of course she knew that it took more than a knife to kill the resilient man, but the worry still stuck in her mind.

Her hand racked back the strand of green hair that had fallen across his face. The back of her hand lightly grazed his cheek and she let out a gasp when his grey eyes snapped open. There was a flash of relief in his gaze before it hardened into a glare. Before she could retract it, her hand was gripped by Joker's fingers.

He quickly made to sit up but winced slightly when he felt the sting of pain radiating from his back. Slower than before, he pulled himself up on the bed and leaned against the headboard with her hand still held tightly in his grip.

His eyes burrowed into her and his lips curled into a tight smirk. "I suppose I have Frost to thank for you showing up. I told that man that I was going to be fine. It was just a scrape."

Harley found her voice just then. "It hit bone, Mr. J."

His fingers tightened around her hand. "Don't call me that," he said through gritted teeth.

She gave him a confused look and ignored the slight physical and emotional pain that she felt at that moment. "What's wrong, Puddin'?"

"Don't call me that!" Joker yelled at her as he whipped her hand away from his person. His eyes were lit with anger and Harley could feel herself panic. He had never raised his voice at her like that. Not in anger at least.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You you you," he slurred, "You're a pain in my ass." Her eyes widened at the words. "What didn't you understand from 'you need to leave'?" He punctuated each word and each one was like a slap to the face.

Harley clenched her hand and held it close to her chest. He wasn't giving her a straight answer, but she could read between the lines. He no longer wanted her around. She had held hope over the last week that it was just her imagination. Now she had proof that he was tossing her to the streets like garbage.

On wobbly legs, she stood from the bed and slowly backed away, her gaze on the ground. Lifting her eyes from the carpet, it took all her courage to look him in the eyes. "So that's it?" she whispered. "You've gotten bored of me and now you want nothing to do with me?"

Instead of replying, Joker turned his face away from her and focused his glare at the wall in front of the bed. The small movement lit a fire in Harley and she felt her own anger bubble up. All her anxiety and worry from the days before surfaced.

"Why didn't you just leave me alone all those months ago? Why didn't you just leave Harleen alone? Were you so bored that you needed a pet to entertain you?" She spat out the words as she felt tears begin to well in her eyes. She held them back to the best of her abilities.

Without warning, Joker swung his feet to the ground took a damning step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. As he took a step forward, Harley took a step back until her back hit the wall. His hands landed on either side of her face, trapping her where she stood.

"That's right," he said in a deep growl. "You were nothing more than a pet. A pet to keep me occupied when the Bat didn't have any time to play. A pet to keep me busy when I didn't feel like shooting up the city."

Joker pushed off the wall. "But like all pets, you were only fun while you were new."

He paced as he spoke and and Harley could see the blood beginning to seep through the bandages she had placed on him. "Stop," Harley whispered under her breath. She wanted him to stop moving and talking.

"Now you're nothing more than an annoying cat where an adorable mouldable kitten used to be." As he spoke, his voice rose in volume and his body became tense. The blood spot darkened on his shoulder blade.

"Stop," Harley let out another whimper.

"You're no used to me no-"

"Stop! Please stop!" Harley raised her voice to be heard above his. His eyes widened at the interruption and he turned to lock gazes with her. "You're wound is opening up. I will leave, just please stop moving!"

Joker's eyes softened for a second and took a step towards her but froze when he saw her flinch and press closer to the wall. He opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand to silence him.

"Please, no more." A tear slid down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. She didn't need to hear any more. "I understand that I 'need to leave.'" She repeated his words, letting them sink in.

She scooted slowly towards the door and reached for the knob. Harley turned around one last time and took in his dark eyes. "Take care, Puddin'."

Stepping out into the hallway, the door clicked behind her and her felt her legs give way. Harley slid to the floor and her body shook as she silently weeped.

She was confused, hurt, and heartbroken. Her time here was done. Joker had made that much clear.

A large hand ruffled her hair and she could see the hazy figure of Croc hovering above her. There was worry swimming in his eyes. He must have heard them yelling. The whole house must have. She wanted more than anything to smile at him and play off the situation as if it was nothing, but when she tried to pull her mouth into a smile, more sobs escaped her.

With Croc's silent encouragement, Harley stood up and wiped her eyes. She can't cry here. Not with Joker so close.

She wanted to be home where she could be alone and away from the world that Joker had painted with colour just days ago.

* * *

His fist rammed through the dry wall and it caved in from the force. A growl ripped from his throat when he turned to walk towards his bed. The shattered lamp and the torn curtains that laid on the floor didn't register in his mind as he stepped over them. He collapsed on the bed, the slightly pain on his back making him reach around to touch the damp bandage. When he looked at his hand, blood coated his fingers and he let out a blood curdling chuckle which rose in volume until it was all he could hear.

He didn't need her. He didn't want her.

Over and over he repeated the words in his head. And each time, her face would flash across his vision to remind him just how wrong he was.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi y'all! Everybody ready for the next chapter? I sure am! And the plot continues to thicken._

 _Thanks for all the update requests. Lets me know that you guys are looking forward to seeing how the fic goes. Anyways, thanks for the comments, favourites and follows. Enjoy and don't hesitate to let me know what you think! ;D_

* * *

One day.

Two days.

One week.

Two weeks.

Harley continued to count the number of sunsets and sunrises since she had fled from the mansion with a heavy heart. For just as many days, she had barely gotten out of her apartment or turned on the TV in fear of seeing _him_ on the news. Every time she caught a glimpse of green from her balcony, her heart would beat in her chest wildly and disappointment would flood her when she didn't recognize the person.

What was she expecting? For him to come running to her with apologies? Joker didn't apologies and Joker no longer wanted anything to do with her.

She twisted in her sheets and stared at the ceiling above her. Even everything in her bedroom reminded her of him. There were dress shirts left in her closet from when she would steal them from him and use them to sleep in them. He never woke her up to ask for the shirts back, and instead would always leave bare chested. The sheets of her bed still smelled like him-cigarettes and gun powder-reminding her of the many hours they had spent in its confines. It was once a comfort to stay wrapped up in his scent and now it was just torment.

A sigh escaped her and she dragged herself out of her bed with much effort. Slipping on the discarded t-shirt that she had been wearing for days, Harley walked through her apartment without a destination in mind.

Absentmindedly, she found herself in the kitchen opening up the fridge to her assortment of puddings. When she felt no urge to reach for one, it didn't surprise her. Lately even they haven't been able to cheer her up. The explosively sweet dessert now tasted as bland as paper. In fact, she would rather eat paper.

With a sigh, she shut the fridge door and brewed herself some coffee instead. Just as she placed the can of ground beans down, she spotted the dark roast on her counter. Picking it up, she walked over to the garbage can and opened it. She made to chuck it out - after all she didn't drink the bitter beverage - but after a minute she closed the garbage and replaced the coffee next to her own.

As the distinct smell of coffee hit her nose, she walked to the balcony and stepped out into the fresh air. On her way to sit on the ledge, Harley grabbed the pack of cigarettes laying on her outdoor table. Again another thing Joker had left in her apartment for convenience. She took out a stick and placed it between her lips like she had seen the man do many times before.

Heaving herself onto the railing, she dangled her legs over and continued to hold the stick between her lips. She didn't light it, but pursing her lips around it had become a habit of sorts.

No matter what she did, her thoughts and actions would revolve around the gangster. It drove her absolutely mad.

There was aloud ringing coming from inside her apartment. She knew that it was her phone, but she didn't make a move away from the railings. The last time she had answered Dr. Arkham had been on the other end hoping that she had reconsidered quitting.

Sure, she could have taken the offer and gotten back to work, but she didn't feel any hurry. From the amount Joker paid her, she had more than enough to pay from rent for several years.

Seconds after the phone stopped ringing, there was loud knock on the door. Harley stared at the wooden blockade and considered not answering it. This wouldn't be the first time she didn't answer it this week. For all she knew, it could have been Arkham or one of her friends who had been calling nonstop as well. Harley couldn't get herself to care enough.

Another loud knock and yelling. Still she ignored it choosing to instead snap the cigarette in half and throw it over the railing, watching as it fell down several stories and hit the ground below.

There was a shimmying of the doorknob. Whoever it was at the door wasn't taking no for an answer. Hopping off the railing, she padded across her apartment and stood in front of the door listening to the clink of metal on metal as someone tried to pick her lock from the other side. It could have been robbers, but Harley knew it was one of her friends. Only they would take such drastic efforts to harass her.

When the lock yielded, the knob twisted and the door swung open, she saw Boomer on his knees on her welcome mat with lock picks in his hand. Behind him, the Suicide Squad and their partners stood, eyeing her. Harley let out a sigh and stepped back to let them in without a word. They had broken into her apartment, so it was pretty safe to say they weren't going to leave anytime soon.

June's eyes visibly widened when she took a look at her surroundings. There were food packages littering the floor and plates stacked up in the sink, not to mention her garbage was close to over flowing. Maybe she had let herself go over the last couple weeks. Just a tad bit.

When everyone entered, she shut and locked the door. Making her way to the kitchen, she asked if anyone would like some of her freshly made coffee trying to ignore the their concerned looks and questions for as long as she could. There were some nods and some shakes as everyone took a seat at her small kitchen table or living room couch.

She set about pulling cups from her cupboard when Floyd came up beside her and began pouring coffee into each one. It had been weeks since she last talked to him and months since she had seen him. Harley didn't miss the way he eyed the dark coffee on beside the pot with slight confusion. He knew that she wouldn't let her taste buds go within ten feet of it. Her heart squeezed again. She should have thrown it.

"They pulled you into this intervention too?" she asked, breaking the silence.

The tall man looked over at her and smirked. "Afraid so. We didn't hear from you for weeks."

Harley shot him a small smile, choosing not to comment. "How's Zoe?" She missed playing with her little niece.

"An outright genius," his voice filled with pride. "Honour student at the best school in the city."

"Are you sure she's your daughter? I don't know where she got such good genes," she teased. Floyd glared at her playfully and a loud laugh burst from the living room.

"She's still making jokes. I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with he-" Katana elbowed Boomer to shut him up whispering something about this being a serious moment. Beside the couple, Diablo sat with his usual grim expression.

When all the coffees were handed out, Harley set her cup beside her on the counter and heaved herself onto it. She sat and sipped at her drink while everyone eyed her.

"So, I'm guessing y'all didn't come here for my fabulous twenty dollar coffee maker." She might as well start off this pity party and get it over with as quickly as possible. Harley loved her friends but all she wanted to do was get through their grilling and curl up in her bed again.

June was the first to speak up. "Why haven't you been answering our calls? And why does this place look like you haven't been out the whole time you've been missing from civilization?"

Harley shifted her gaze to Croc who leaned against the living room wall. He shrugged telling her that he hadn't said a word to them. It was up to her whether she wanted to tell them about Joker or not. She gave him a slight nod in thanks before looking back to June.

"I got fired," Harley responded. It didn't answer her questions exactly, but hoped they would buy it as the only reason why she was suddenly a shut in.

Her friend's face softened. "Oh honey. I'm so sorry, I know you just got settled into that job."

Shrugging her shoulders, Harley tried to pass for uncaring.

"You were only at that job for a month or so," Katana piped in. "You weren't so crushed when you were fired from the hospital after working there for years. Or quit, I guess."

Harley remained quiet for a while. "This was my dream job. It was a different experience every day and the people were well worth the hassle." A small smile came to her lips when she thought about Joker's wide grin and of the twin hyenas, her babies. It quickly dropped from her face when she knew she would never see them again. "Goodness knows who's going to patch up Reggie and the boys now," she mumbled out absentmindedly.

"Reggie?" June questioned, causing Harley to cringe. Shoot, she had heard her. When Harley didn't respond, June continued pushed. "Reggie. As in the man that you helped in front of Joker's club?"

Damn, why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut. She knew her friend would connect the dots anyways, so Harley just nodded her head.

"That's who your new boss was? Joker?" June almost shrieked out the name. When Harley shifted her eyes from her and onto the coffee in her hands, June took it as confirmation. "Harleen, how could you work for him? He's dangerous!"

Harley wanted to laugh. She knew he was dangerous. She knew it well, but it didn't change the fact that she would have done everything all over again if she had a choice.

"Nothing happened. I just didn't want to work for Arkham anymore, and Joker offered me a sweet gig with good pay," Harley lied easily. She hated saying this to her friends, but June would blow a fuse if she knew the real story. She was always such a mother.

"So nothing else happened other than you being their doctor?" June said sceptically her eyebrows visibly rising with each word.

Croc's eyes narrowed at Harley, willing her to tell them the truth. Harley ignored it. "Nothing."

She knew Croc wouldn't out her. It was clear that no one knew he was working for Joker as well.

"She slept with him." Croc's comment caused everyone to pause.

Or maybe he would out her.

All eyes moved to Croc who stared back blankly before moving to Harley. She pinned a glare at the scaly man, his height and bulk not intimidating her.

"You pinkie promised not to tell!" she whined, setting her mug down on the counter with a thud. Pinching her lips together, she glowered at Croc and then pointed with an accusing finger. "He works for him too!"

All eyes moved back to Croc. More accusations were thrown around and as more of the gang joined in on the argument; the conversation began to sound like a childish sibling quarrel.

"He touched you?" Floyd yelled. "Did he force you?"

"I'm going to kill him!" Boomer joined, his face contorting in disgust and anger.

"How could you work for him too?" June pinned at Croc.

Suddenly a loud whistle filled the apartment, causing everyone to quiet. "You guys are getting completely off track," Rick spoke up for the first time since he entered.

Katana stood from the couch, her face concerned but her voice steady. "Harley, how about you tell us how this all happened."

With a sigh, Harley dropped her blinking contest with Croc and explained her odd and short relationship with Joker. As she recounted each memory, a smile fixed itself onto her face. She even laughed when she told them of how Joker shot up a few of the goons just to offer her the job. When she told them of the bathroom scenario, Katana and June had some sense to blush. The smile only faltered when she dictated how she had been dumped and fired on the same day a few weeks ago.

"Why didn't you tell us about him before when we asked?" June questioned. Hurt shone in her eyes.

Harley felt frustrated. She didn't want to explain this to her friends. Even when she had been with Joker, she intended to tell them only if she had some how gotten found out about and now that he had pushed her to the side, she just wanted to forget about the clown. She wanted to forget his chiselled features, muscled chest, pale skin, deep voice, and addictive smile.

"Because I knew you would have reacted like this," she said with a slight whine to her voice. "I know I don't have my life together like you guys, but I can take care of myself. You guys have your dream jobs and the love of your lives." Looking around at the couples in the room and at Diablo and Floyd who she knew had loving families made her life seem bleak. "I never had someone like that. I just kept going through the motions at work and through out my daily life."

Everyone in the room listen intently as she spoke. When she stayed silent for a while, Katana urged her on. "What happened to make you work for him? Did he threaten you?"

Harley let out a laugh and pushed down the part of her that became defensive over Joker. He didn't have to threaten her even though she knew he was very capable of it. Her friends didn't know him past his infamous bravado and she couldn't blame them for coming to that conclusion. Still a small fire ignited in her whenever someone thought ill of her Puddin'. She hated that part of herself. Joker had pushed her away and used her. She should be furious at him, not her friends.

"When I met Joker that night, he showed me that there was so much more to life than my colourless existence." She laughed at her words. They sounded so flowery and poetic that it made her seem like a teenager arguing with her mother. "He made everyday fun for me to the point where I didn't even want to hide as 'Perfect Doctor Harleen of Gotham City' anymore. I didn't want to tell you guys because I knew you would worry, but I wanted more than what I had and he gave that to me."

"But he's dangerous, mate," Boomer put in.

"Of course he's dangerous. He's a crime boss," she paused, her voice getting softer. "But he was always kind to me."

Croc nearly laughed at his boss being called kind. The man was a nut sack, but it was true that he always treated Harley better than anyone else. Everyone knew she was special. That's why it was a wonder what had happened to make them fall apart.

"He's more than your one time flight, wasn't he?" June asked seeing the way her friend's eyes had glittered while talking about the green haired man. Harley didn't miss the way she gripped Flag's hand for support.

Harley replied in a whisper. "He was my Puddin'. He's a cold man on the outside and I know of all the wrong that he did. He's everything I've every wanted, in a man and in myself. He gave me the strength to actually accept who I truly was. All the crazy. He's infuriating and rude and possessive, but as much as I hate him, I also lov-." Her heart skipped a beat when she realized the weight of the word she was about to say. Her mind went into a slight panic.

"You what?" Katana asked wanting her to complete her sentence.

 _I love him._

The words ran through Harley's mind and each time she would open her mouth nothing would come out, her mind unable to encompass the idea. On the fifth time, she finally managed a whisper. "I love him."

Were the words true? Her heart squeezed and began to beat wildly, answering the question for her. Of course they were true. She knew the words were true.

Weeks and weeks of questioning and her answer had just easily slipped out of her mouth as she confessed to her friends. How had her coworker known months ago that she was in love with the crazy man, but she had just found out now?

She looked up from the ground with wide eyes and she saw the worry and shock on her friends' faces.

"Harleen, maybe it's just the thrill of being so close to danger talking," June told her. "He's a psychopath."

A small laugh erupted from Harley. She very well knew that the man was insane, but heck, so was she. There was no point of her even judging him when she was exactly the same.

The rest of the group chimed in, letting Harley know that perhaps the feelings weren't love at all. Maybe it was some twisted sort of infatuation.

"Guys, please," she raised her voice. "I know what I feel. I've been feeling it for a while. I just couldn't put a name to it, but now I know what it is. After firing me and dumping me, you would think it would have gone away, but it just keeps on clenching my heart."

Everyone went quiet until Floyd let out a resigned sigh. "Was this weird ass relationship mutual?" His voice was stern and laced with a small amount of anger. At Harley's nod, he continued. "Then, what's so bad about her being with him?"

"Floyd! How can you say that?" June nearly shrieked. It was very bad if Harley was involved with Joker. It was bad enough that Croc and her worked for him, but she would only get hurt from being with the gangster.

The dark skinned man shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Harley can more than take care of herself. I think we all know that. She's crazy and childish, but she's anything but weak. It's clear that nothing happened to her that wasn't consensual while she was with him." A smile plastered itself onto Harley's face. Floyd had always been her supportive older brother and she was glad that today was no different. "Joker is dangerous and lives a life of crime. In my opinion, the man is deranged and honestly one cold-hearted son of a bi-" he omitted the word when Harley's eyes glared at him. "Anyways, it's not like we're in any position to call him out on it. More than half of us have jobs that aren't exactly legal."

He glanced at Katana and Boomer. "We all know that all Katana's trips abroad are more than just about her sword collection. And Boomer, that diamond on your wife's ring isn't exactly bought either." Boomer shrugged his shoulders, knowing the rock was stolen from a safe a few years ago. "Croc already works for Joker. Diablo runs one hell of a drug ring. And I'm not going to pretend to be a saint." He looked towards June and Rick.

"Other than you guys and Harley, we're all partly on the wrong side of the law. We're all dangerous. Heck, if the Gotham police were to bust in here any moment they would all get promotions for such a great raid." He gave Flag a pointed look. "Sorry, man, you're marrying into one hell of a family." Flag just smirked, knowing full well just what he would get himself into by marrying June.

Diablo spoke up for the first time since he came in through the door. "Love works in strange ways my friends. Doesn't matter if he's a criminal, she's never looked more like the Harley we know in years."

"I guess Harley can more than take care of herself," Katana chimed in. "I still want to slice him for hurting you and leaving you depressed like this, though."

Harley's eyes watered at her friends' acceptance. She was always secretly worried about disappointing them. They were always there for her even when they didn't exactly agree. Even motherly June nodded her head reluctantly. They accepted her weirdness and even her odd choices in men.

"I can't believe he would be the one to leave our gorgeous Harley. Who does he think he is?" Boomer commented.

"I accept your feelings for him, but if you want to put a hit out, I'll do it for free. Gladly," Floyd said and Harley knew he meant it.

Croc pushed away from the wall and finally spoke up. "I don't know. The boss's been pretty torn up since you left."

It was true. No one wanted to be around the clown lately considering how explosive his anger had been. Even Frost was weary around him and the man had seen the clown at his worse.

This time Harley let out a loud laugh. There was no way Joker was sad over her leaving. He wanted her gone and practically pushed her out the door. "I love you, guys, and thanks for making me feel better. But please, don't lay a hand on him. As much as I should hate him, I still love him."

* * *

Blah blah blah. The man's mouth continued to open and close chattering about some useless topic. He'd been talking for ten minutes straight and each second Joker's patience was running thinner and thinner.

It was just another night with the club and his business was in full swing, however, Joker couldn't help but feel something was off.

Choosing to ignore the boring man who sat in front of him, the Prince of Crime glanced at the throng of people grinding on the dance floor. Against his best efforts, his eyes flickered to the abandoned golden chain that swung back and forth to the loud beat. A growl nearly escaped him when his mind conjured up images of the sexy blonde woman who had frequented the stage just a few weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, he absently corrected his mind.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He didn't want to know how long she had been gone. He didn't want to remember how her red lips would always pull up into a wide smile just for him or the way she called out his infuriatingly fluffy nickname. And he especially didn't want to remember her tear-stained face as she walked out his door that night.

His hands tightened on the staff that he held in his hands. Again and again he had tried to forget her, but each time her face would burst into his mind stronger than before, forcing him face her.

Five bank robberies, three public rampages weren't enough to get her off his mind. Batman was having a blast trying to capture him due to his increased activity, but even that didn't cheer the clown up. Even the escalating battle with Incubus, which was suppose to be his current top priority, was at the back of his mind. What was wrong with him?

Coming back to reality, Joker once again faced the man who was still speaking. Had Harley been here with him, she would have cut him off minutes ago, telling him that his offer was mundane and not worth the trouble. She never got in the way of his business, but the woman always listened. Somehow she always knew when he wasn't interested in the offer or was about to shoot the business partner from annoyance.

His grey eyes narrowed and immediately, the man clamped his lips together. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed him without a second thought. He wasn't in the mood for his business tonight.

"Wait, Joker," the man stuttered instead of standing, not ready to give up on his business proposition just yet. "I extremely hope that you'll think about my offer." Joker's eyes cut into him telling him that he had less than a minute before he set a bullet in his skull. Regardless of this, the man still persisted. At that moment, a woman with long blonde hair entered the booth and stood beside him. "I'd like to introduce you Claire. She's my gift to you."

This man thought he could bribe him with a woman. Joker would have laughed if he weren't feeling rather bitter tonight. It wasn't the first time it had happened in this line of work. While Harley was with him, she had scared off all female offerings made to him much to his amusement.

Joker gave the woman a once over with a very disinterested look. Her hourglass figure concealed in the skin-tight red dress was appealing to the eye and so were her long legs that were out for display. The smirk that lingered on her painted lips and the twinkle in her eye let him know that this wasn't the first time her boss had given her as a gift to someone.

He nearly scoffed when she licked her lips after giving him a slow look over. She thought her figure had the same effect on him as it would probably have on lesser men.

Sauntering over to him, she gave her hips an extra wiggle. "Hi," she smiled at him.

When he just continued to stare at her blankly, she squirmed a little under his gaze. A flick of her eyes to his lap told him that she had originally thought he would have invited her to sit on his lap, but when he didn't remove his hands from the staff she instead took a seat beside him.

Her leg came in contact with his side. When he didn't pull away, she stroked his arm suggestively. There was a flicker of achievement in her eyes.

Joker wanted to laugh. This disease infested woman thought he was actually interested in someone like her. And from the look on her boss' face, he thought that he would no doubt have the deal sealed by tomorrow morning.

Only Frost noticed the way Joker's eyes iced over as he glared at the intruding appendage. His boss had taken advantage of the oodles of women his business partners had thrown at him over the years, but lately he had declined all in favour of Miss Quinn's company. He himself thought the easy women were nothing compared to the cheerful Harley. Though now since the blonde was now gone, he didn't know whether his boss would care for a replacement. Judging by the look in his eyes, that answer was probably a big fat no.

"Do you want to play with me?" Claire asked as she pushed her tits out to him in an offering. "I'll be more fun than your last girl."

Oh shit, she didn't just bring up Harley did she? Frost felt the urge to warn the female against it before she hurt her self.

Joker's eyes steeled, but Claire didn't notice as she continued to bash on Harley. "That bimbo was such a poser. I knew you would tire of her sooner or later. You're into women, not skippy girls like her." She made a point to rub her breast against his arm and whisper against his ear. "I can do things to you that she would never be able to."

The woman was about to slip her hand under his shirt and feel the tattooed chest underneath when she heard the cocking of a gun and felt the cold metal against her head. Her eyes shifted to the side and she saw the horrified face of her boss before she saw the purple pistol pressed to her temple.

"You want to tell me again about my 'bimbo'?" Joker's voice was deep and his eyes were dark sending a tremor through Claire.

She knew she had over stepped. "I- Sorry. I didn't realize she was anything serious."

"What is it exactly that you can do, that Harley couldn't? Hmm?" He ignored her stammering. "She's a gymnast when you are just a frigid lay infested in disease. I bet you let that old fart ride you too, huh?" Joker nodded his head to the man now standing idly by the doorway.

Claire's face heated from embarrassment and anger. "How dare yo-"

"I suggest you get out before I get bored and decide a bullet to your brain would amuse me." His eyes shifted to the man. "Don't ever bring your business here again."

When neither people moved, Joker shifted the gun to under her chin. "Get out!" he yelled.

Without another word, Claire quickly shuffled away from him and out the door with her boss in tow. Joker continued to glare at the doorway long after they were gone. He holstered his gun and continued his staring contest with the wall.

"I should have killed them instead," he mumbled out.

Ever since Harley, he hadn't wanted to bed another hussy. Each time they touched him, he couldn't help but compare it to the light, teasing touches of Harley.

What did that woman do to him? He hated her for making him into a mess in her absence. He thought that once she was gone that the pang in his chest would vanish, but it only got more painful. Maybe he had a heart condition. Well, since he fired her as his doctor, there was no way to have her check it out now.

He still didn't know what the feeling was, but he was sure about one thing, it wasn't going to go away even with her absence.

He wanted to see her. Joker mentally groaned at the thought. He hated to admit it even to himself, but he hated his next actions more.

"Frost."

"Yes, boss."

He let out a sigh. "I need you to do me an itty bitty favour."

* * *

After the pity party her friends had thrown her, they had somehow convinced her to leave her apartment from the first time in weeks. Harley still felt groggy, but she felt a tad better being able to dress up and put make up on again.

While she dressed, she had the urge to pull her hair back into a bun and thought about getting another pair of glasses since her current appearance reminded her of her time with Joker. Without him, there wouldn't be as much fun in her life anyways. She might as well go back to being Harleen.

As she twisted her hair up, she paused in her actions. What was she doing? Did she really want to be Doctor Harleen Quinzel?

The more she stared at her reflection, the more clear things became. She didn't want that anymore. The woman with the bright red lipstick and red-blue hair was her. She had the courage to dress like this because of Joker, but he didn't make her like this. He had just peeled back enough layers to reveal who she was all along.

Harley dropped her hair and let it cascade over her shoulders. She would dress the way she wanted to, society be damned. If Joker happened to see her in the streets, she wanted him to know that she was stronger than the timid girl she was before.

Finishing getting dressed, she hopped on her motorbike and sped across the city. She had to admit that she still loved riding it regardless of the squeeze in her heart from the memories of Joker teaching her. When she got to the hospital, she parked and walked in. Arkham had called earlier that day, and Harley came here to make things clear for the doctor.

Once she entered, the familiar smell of antiseptic assaulted her sense of smell. It seemed like a lifetime ago since she had been here.

Her old patients had barely recognized her when she had walked the path to the offices. Some did double takes and others had called out to her and started up a conversation. Even Karen had given her a hug and complemented her on her dress. They didn't seem to mind the massive change in her wardrobe or make up which pleased her. Harley smiled back and seeing them had cheered her up a bit, but even they realized that she wasn't as chipper as usual.

Once she reached Arkham's office, she knocked on the door and waited until the doctor opened it for her. At first there was a slight surprise in the woman's eyes, then it went back to its normal emotionless state.

"Doctor Quinzel," she greeted, her voice tight and not at all welcoming. Arkham turned around and walked towards her desk, leaving the door open so Harley could walk in after her. Taking a seat, Arkham motioned for Harley to take the chair across from her, but Harley declined and remained standing.

"This won't take long, doctor," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Knitting her hands together, Arkham placed her elbows on the desk. "I'm guessing that you are here to once again decline my gracious offer."

"Indeed, I am. I made it clear that I no longer wanted to work here," Harley said in a clipped tone.

"Storming out a room seems more like a tantrum than a resignation. I was more than kind to offer you the position again in hopes that you had gotten past this rebellious faze of yours. I was hoping you would see the error in throwing your career away for no reason. It is irresponsible."

Harley felt anger flair in her. How dare this woman assume she was just being "rebellious"? This was the reason why she had hid herself for so long, because she couldn't stand the contempt some people threw her way when she showed them who she truly was. Working professionals looked at how much workers clothing cost more than their medical competence, and looked at their image and fake reputation more than their professionalism.

"I'm sick of being responsible," she said through gritted teeth. "I am a more than reliable doctor who is more than capable of treating her patients. You yourself know that I do my job well. It is probably one of the reasons why you have saved my position for as long as you have even thought there are several candidates applying here. I worked my ass off in medical school to achieve this career, but I can't work here knowing I have to fake who I am. "

Arkham's eyebrows twisted in frustration. Harley knew she sounded like a child having a tantrum, but she couldn't care less. Before Arkham could reply, Harley dug out the envelope from her purse and slammed it onto the wooden desk.

"This is my two week resignation notice, until then, I am taking two weeks worth of sick leave. I think having to put up with you as a boss for years has finally caught up to me and has made me a bit queasy." She turned away and quickly paced to the door. "Have a great day, doctor," she said sarcastically before slamming it shut behind her.

Harley let out a loud frustrated sigh and giggled at the look on Arkham's face when she turned away. It felt good to finally say those words. There was no doubt that she would not receive another call from Arkham. Some of her patients had outright refused to work with another doctor after she had left, making the older doctor desperate to have her back. She thought it sweet, but didn't want them risking their health just for her.

It made Harley think about becoming an underground doctor. Goodness knows how high in demand they were in the crime world.

After saying goodbye to everyone, she made her way out into the parkade. The sun had set while she was inside and only spots of the parkade were illuminated by the streetlights.

She dug around in her purse for her phone. Her brows knitted together when she saw the message she had received from Frost about ten minutes ago. Harley was about to swipe it open when she heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind her.

She made a move to look at whom it was coming from, but only saw a bat swing towards her face. There was loud thud and it took her a moment to realize that it was the sound of her collapsing to the ground.

A dark shadow stood in front of her before the world went blank.

* * *

Frost threw the doors of the car open, got out and slammed it shut. This wasn't good at all. Not at all.

He stormed into the club and all but ran through the throng of people making his way to where he knew Joker would be sitting.

He had found Harley just like Joker had asked him to do and had waited until she came out of the hospital. Harley had looked down at her phone and he knew that she had seen his text. He was about to get out of the car and approach her when a bulky figure ran up to her and nearly bashed her head. As soon as her body collapsed on the ground, a van had appeared out of nowhere and she was thrown into it like a sack of potatoes. There wasn't even enough time to run up to her before the van sped off.

The only good grace he had was when he saw the distinct tattoos on the man's body. There was only one man who had those dark patterns inked into his skin. Incubus.

Pausing in front of the private booth, Frost took a deep breath. Joker would have his head for this. His boss had finally decided to call on Harley and Frost has been glad since it would undoubtedly end the constant bad mood of Joker's, but that was all blown to shits now.

He walked into the room and was surprised to see it in disarray. Broken glass lay on the floor and a gapping hole was punched into the wall. The table was tipped over and the booth seats torn asunder. Joker stood in the middle of the chaos his chest heaving, eyes dark and fingers gripping the broken cell phone.

Incubus had called not five minutes ago stating they had Harley under their possession. If they wanted to fight for business boarders, Joker was more than happy to bring a war to their front door. They were being cowards kidnapping Harley and bringing her into all this. How dare they touch her.

He had snapped the phone in half in his anger and had gripped it so hard that the broken glass dug into his palm causing blood to drip from his fist.

His dark, unforgiving eyes turned to Frost, "Where is she?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi y'all! Omg long time no update and I apologize! I got swamped, and just did not have time to write. Before I knew it, it was practically a month before I finished this. But I hope that this will be worth the wait. I believe after this, there should be one more chapter or so. So stay tuned!_

 _Also would really like to thank you guys for commenting, following and favouriting. Never thought it would break 100 favourites and followers. Enjoy guys and please continue to let me know what you think by leaving a review! :D_

* * *

Omg, did a truck run her over?

Harley groaned loudly. Her head pounded like a jackhammer was hitting it. Repeatedly.

She swore she didn't drink any tequila last night.

Without opening her eyes, Harley moved to stroke her head with her hand to massage the pain away but stopped when she felt a resistance. She tugged her arm and again she felt something against her wrist inhibit her movement. With her fingers, she traced the thin plastic that circled both her wrists.

What the hell?

Her eyes snapped open at the frightful realization. The first thing she saw were legs in front of her. Her legs with a zip-tie tightly wound around the ankles. A groan ripped out of her when she craned her body to look behind her and saw the same zip-tie tightened around her wrists. She pulled against the tie but it didn't shift and only proceeded to bite into her skin.

Knowing that tugging would do no good, Harley growled in her throat and thumped her head against the hard, cold wall that her back was pressed against.

Looking around her, Harley had to squint to make her surroundings come into focus. It was dim but she could make out the high ceilings with large industrial lights that dangled from the ceiling and the broken windows that lined the paint-pealing walls. At each corner of the building, there were pallets holding white bricks or black cases. Harley didn't need extensive knowledge about illegal goods to know that each pallet contained drugs or weapons. It was clear she was in a storage building.

She wanted to roll her eyes at the cliché situation. It was like those movies where the unsuspecting blonde walks to her car in the middle of the night. Suddenly there were loud footsteps behind her, but she is too distracted digging inside her enormous purse for car keys to realize until the last moment. And when she finally turns around to see who made the noises, a large metal object smashes onto her head and she collapses to the ground.

Ughhh. That exactly what happened when she exited the hospital. She was the dumb blonde that she would usually yell at the TV screen at.

"Your finally awake," a feminine voice echoed in the warehouse.

Harley began to roll her eyes at the stereotypical entrance words, but stopped when the strain made her head pound harder. Instead, she turned her face towards the sound ever so slowly.

From the shadows, a thin woman with straight jet-black hair stood. Her face was neutral, without even a smirk on her lips. As she walked closer, Harley could see the bracelets and large necklace that hung off of her making her look like an ancient Mayan goddess.

The woman stopped within a meter of Harley and continued to stare down at the blonde.

After getting bored of just staring, Harley opened her mouth to speak. "Is this the part where I ask about where I am and why you're doing this?" Her voice was hoarse from lack of use, but strong none-the-less. "Because I gatta tell ya, I don't have enough money to kidnap me for. And believe me, no one is going to pay to get me back."

Harley was expecting a satisfied smirk before the female launched into her evil villain monologue, but still her face remained passive.

"You are, Miss Harleen Quinzel, correct?" the woman asked.

"Depends who's asking."

Instead of asking again, the woman nodded as if Harley had just admitted her identity. "Do you know who I am?"

"Are you my new madam? Cuz' I told those customers that I wasn't hooking no more," Harley said slightly amused. Perhaps, she should be taking this situation more seriously, but she honestly couldn't care. Whatever these guys wanted, they weren't going to get it.

Harley had already connected the dots in the short time she was awake. Drug and weapon cases, obviously deliberate kidnapping of her person, and scary woman demanding if she knew who she was. Who was connected to her and also a crime lord? Hmmmm. It didn't take her long to understand that this was about Joker.

Since she no longer had any connection to Joker, this woman would sooner or later realize that she was useless and would have her killed. That little tidbit should have worried her more, but with the weeks she's been having, she just could not care. Might as well have some fun until then.

"You can call me the Enchantress," she continued, ignoring Harley's comments.

"That's quite the mouthful," Harley mumbled under her breath.

"And I know who you are Harleen."

"Then why did you ask?"

"And I know exactly what your wishes are."

Harley raised an eyebrow. That was intriguing. "And what exactly is my wish?"

Taking another step towards her, Enchantress bent and placed a finger under Harley's chin. She tipped her face back and forth then looked into her eyes for a long moment.

Harley puckered her lips. "If you wanted a kiss, you could have just said so. I don't mind a little girl on girl action."

This time Harley saw the slight twitch of annoyance as she clenched her jaw and the way her eyes flashed in slight anger. Harley smirked. It was nice to get some sort of reaction from her.

Apparently done perusing, Enchantress dropped her chin and stepped back, "You want his love."

The smirk was wiped from Harley's face by the comment.

"You wish that both of you could be normal people without all the crime and murder. You want the two children, suburban home, and busy Monday mornings. He comes in the room with his work suit and you greet him with a kiss before he pats your son and daughter."

Harley's glance had hardened into a glare while she continued to speak. She didn't want to admit how scarily correct she was and instead settled on silently cursing her. Enchantress did not look at her as she said the words. It was as if she was staring off into a vision with her eyes wide and unblinking.

"I can give that to you, you know," Enchantress offered with devious smile.

Continuing to glare, Harley thought about the perfect picture that she painted. A perfect life with Joker. She's thought about it many times over the months, but since it was impossible with their situation it remained a dream. Harley was about to scoff in response, but curiosity got the better of her.

"And how would you do that?" she heard herself say before she could stop the words from coming out.

"You see," Enchantress said as she moved away from Harley's sitting form. "After my brother and I have dealt with the business problems that we've been having with the clown, he will be so ruined that he will no longer fit in this world. You can take him then and live that life you've always wanted without crime or violence."

This time Harley did scoff. That was stupidest thing she ever heard. There was no way in hell that Joker would leave this crime-infested world. He loved the danger and fun too much.

In fact, even though she has thought about that dream over and over again, she would never trade this world for anything. She belonged in this world since the day she pulled the trigger on that old Glock. She had tried over the years to regain her normal life, but this world always came back to find her.

In high school, she studied and remained as invisible as she could thinking that it would make her at least seem like any other student. It didn't. Her blanched completion and dyed hair always gave her away. And when she looked back on it now, she didn't mind standing out since it gave her the best siblings in the world, the Suicide Squad.

Again in university, she once again tried to blend in, but it was clear that some of her friends' career choices were less innocent than hers. When the thought of Floyd whacking people for a living didn't bother her, she knew that her mind was clearly damaged from childhood abuse.

And of course, Joker. The biggest reminder that she would never have the suburban home or green lawn surrounded by a picket fence. He was everything she was looking for in a man—fun-loving and determined. As she looked back at the months with him, she realized that she no longer wanted normal. Normal was mundane and no matter how much she wanted to enjoy the times she had pretend to be like anybody else, she hated every moment of it.

The vision that Enchantress gave her was beautiful, but it wasn't what she wanted, not anymore. Harley wanted fun, danger, and to live each and everyday in any crazy way that she wanted.

She wanted to be in Joker's world. In her world.

Besides, it was more likely that the woman was going to kill Joker than let him go back home with her unscathed. Instead of stating that, Harley decided to humor the obviously delusional woman. "And how do you know he will not instead come after you like he always does? Puddin' doesn't take well to people taking from him."

"He won't have a choice. We intended to take everything that he has." Regardless of the calm, almost serene look on her face, there was spark in her eyes as she looked down at Harley. "And you are going to help us out with that."

Harley's lips quivered as she tried to hold back a laugh. "And how exactly would I help with that?"

"Don't toy with me. You really think that no one has caught on to the fact that you are the only weakness that that clown has?"

The words were amusing to her ears. As much as she would have loved to believe them, she swept away the inkling of hope that she felt. A giggle escaped her. "You really thing that he has a weakness? Joker?"

Her laughing intensified as the slightly stunned face of the Enchantress. "The Clown Prince of Crime has no weakness. As soon as I got boring, he tossed me to side like he did to so many women before. Admittedly I lasted longer than most, but regardless, I still mean nothing to him."

It hurt her heart to say those words, but they had to be said both for her sake and for the Enchantress. She wished more than anything that they weren't true, but that would be asking for too much. There was no way in hell that Joker was coming to rescue her. He wasn't stupid and would know it was a trap. She wouldn't be worth the risk of losing his empire.

Enchantress was about to respond when the side door of the factory opened to reveal a rather large man with winding tattoos covering his body.

"Hey! You're the guy who whacked me on the head with a baseball bat!" Harley yelled at the man as he walked into the open space and towards them. Her eyes shifted to the side and her anger rose when she saw the said bat leaning against the nearby wall. He must have dumped her on the ground and left it there as a taunt. Or he forgot it, but she still opted to believe the latter.

The man ignored her and walked up to Enchantress. "Sister," he drawled, "He has received the message."

At those words, Enchantress turned her ever passive face towards Harley who was still glaring at the burly man. She knew that they were talking about Joker. Message or no message, he wasn't coming and it made her relieved that he would come no where near these two and their crazy coup d'etat.

"He's not coming," she said in a sing-song voice. Once again she was ignored.

"Thank you, Incubus. Please get the men ready for our special guest."

"Wait," Harley looked at the man closely. "You're Incubus?" The man gave her an unimpressed look which she took as a nod. Goodness, what was it with these siblings. Would it kill them to show any emotions? "Joker is gan'na be mad when he finds out that your just a lackey for your sister. Hey, don't get me wrong, girl power and everything. He just really doesn't like to play with pets, and would rather prefer the owner."

Instead of answering, both siblings turned away from her. What was she, chopped liver?

"Go and let me know when he has arrived. And get several men in here to watch Miss Quinzel," Enchantress drawled. "I don't believe I can deal with her insistent yapping for long."

* * *

The living room was in a disarray.

Since receiving the message of Harley's capture, he had torn up the club and drove at maddening speed towards his mansion only to punch out every wall and scream at his men to find her.

At present, he laid at the centre of the wrecked room staring at the ceiling. To keel his anger, he had disassembled all his weapons, cleaned and reassembled them. It was a past time he did when he was agitated and stressed. They now laid around him in a circle of disarray.

How did he get here? How had one woman's presence interrupt his life so drastically that he would be reduced to an angry mess when she vanished?

A loud dark chuckle came from his throat.

Odd thing was that none of that mattered to him right now. He didn't care that she had messed him up more than he was before. That he actually needed her around him. It only mattered that he got her back.

How dare they take his Harley. It was a cowards' way out to kidnap his Harls. He would make damn sure that they knew how big of a mistake it was.

The door to the living room opened and in a second, Joker was sitting with a gun cocked towards the suited man. Resisting the urge to shoot anyone who was within his eyesight, Joker put down the gun.

"Where is she?"

"We traced the van to an abandoned warehouse just outside the city," Frost replied, taking a seat on the torn couch. "It was Incubus just as we assumed, but he apparently working on his sister's instructions."

Joker nodded. He had known that Enchantress was back in town. Compared to her brother, she was more trouble and was no doubt the mastermind that was leading the war against him. Of course Incubus would run to his older sister when the going got tough. "It doesn't matter who the ring leader is, I don't intend to leave them alive for very long."

Frost nodded in agreement.

"Bring the car around, Frost," Joker grunted as he stood. Grabbing his pistols, he holstered them and handed them to Frost who took them without question. Incubus and Enchantress had made sure to add the stereotypical "bring no weapons or men, or she gets it" threat to their message. He shrugged on a purple trench coat over his bare chest. "I need to show them not to mess with my girl."

* * *

"So then, I told her that she was totally crazy. The first dress was wayyy prettier than that one. I don't care if it was out of price range, it looked absolutely fabulous on her. Hey! Are you listening?" Harley yelled at the men positioned in front of the factory door and the other two a couple meters away with their backs to her.

For the last hour, she had talked about her shopping experience with June and Katana. It was some weeks ago when they had finally bought June's dream dress, but she found it fitting to fill the silence of the factory and annoy these men. From the glares that they shot her, it was working well.

Since they were so determined to ignore her presence, they had turned away from her and weren't able to see her wiggling her hands and feet trying to bend the zip ties. She knew that a quick outward force could snap them. She had only seen it once in a youtube video so it was still a theory to be tested.

She figured that she had a couple of hours until the siblings realized that Joker wasn't coming and get rid of her. In that time frame, Harley intended to snap them loose and be on her merry way. Just how she was going to do that however, wasn't totally planned out just yet.

As she continued to blab about her shopping experience, one of the doors opened to reveal Enchantress and her brother in tow. Woof woof, talk about a sister complex.

"Hi guys!" she greeted with a wide smile. "I didn't realize you were so into bondage. To tell you the truth, I don't think I've ever been tied up for this long for foreplay."

Enchantress' eyes scanned over Harley, not giving away a single emotion. "As long as everything goes according to plan, you will be relieved of your binds soon."

"And if it doesn't go well?" Harley asked with a quirked eyebrow. She already knew the answer but might as well humour them.

"Then being bound will be the least of your worries."

With a smile as a response, Harley thought about the prospect of Joker coming to rescue her. At present, she was still very skeptical. If anything, Joker would send one of his goons or Frost to take care of these two. She would be glad if he never set a foot within a mile of this place. At least then he would be out of harms' way. It was an odd feeling to worry about a man who had more than proved he was capable of escaping death on a daily basis, yet she worried about him none-the-less.

Since the siblings were now here and watching her like hawks, Harley had stopped her escape for a couple of moments and continued to chatter about anything that came to her mind.

It surprised her that the siblings didn't torture her to get information about the going-ons in the Joker's business for her. She was never fully involved in it, but she was always around when Joker went to patrol his warehouses or talk to his partners. Now that she thought about it, Joker had trusted her with a large deal of information almost unknowingly. It was just natural for him to suddenly pick her up one night and drive down to the dock were a deal would be occurring.

A frown marred her face for a moment. If she were in Joker's place, she would have shot her before dumping her to the side in order to preserve the secrets. It seems that was something else that both of them had overlooked in their heated interactions.

The siblings had probably thought her as dumb as all his other arm candy and didn't even think to ask her about it. Oh well. Less torture for her. She wouldn't have given them any information anyways. She would rather be beat to a bloody pulp than betray her Puddin'.

Her Puddin'. She wondered about what he was doing right now. Was he the least bit worried about her or already playing around with another hussy?

Whatever, it wasn't any of her worry. She needed to find a way out of here.

Harley called out to Enchantress. "He probably won't come you know. And then you'll have to find another way to get to him."

Enchantress narrowed her gaze at her. "You have repeated that a dozen times, Miss Quinzel. And you better hope for your sake that he does."

Harley shrugged. "I'm not incentive enough."

Turning toward her, Enchantress strutted menacingly in her direction. "Then perhaps we should give him more of an incentive, shouldn't we?"

As Enchantress stalked closer, Harley saw the worrisome intent in her eyes. Damn her big mouth, perhaps the thought about avoiding torture was too good to be true.

* * *

Joker buzzed through the streets of Gotham with only one thing in mind. To get to Harley as soon as he could.

Looking at his rearview mirror, he spotted the van containing several of his men and a dozen machine guns. He speed up and weaved through the traffic not really caring if they caught up or not.

A few blocks back, Batman's bat mobile had popped up behind his Lamborghini. Usually Joker would have speed up just enough to pull away and continue to play with the Bat, but today, he had slammed on his acceleration and vanished into the vast amount of cars. He didn't want to play today, not without Harley beside him.

There was a distinct ringing that sounded from his phone and he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, he swiped to accept the call and placed the phone to his ear.

"What?" his voice was terse. When a feminine voice filled the other end, he wasn't surprised.

"Joker," Enchantress' echoing voice could be heard. "From the hum of the car engine, I will guess that you have decided to join us."

A growl emanated from his throat. "If you harm a hair on her head, I will not make your death a quick one."

"Funny how you should say that. Your girlfriend has it in her head that you will not be coming, so we thought to give you a little bit of a push just in case."

There was a pause and a moment later a sharp pained shout could be heard. It didn't have to be mentioned, he knew exactly who the shout came from. His breathing stopped for a moment and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the wheel. They hit her. They touched her. They hurt her.

The only time he ever loved to hear her yell was when it was his name she was calling out in the throes of passion.

"You bitch! That hurt!" Harley's yelling could be heard through the phone.

If anger wasn't cursing through his veins, he would have laughed at the energy in the woman's voice. Leave it to Harley to remain chipper in such a situation.

"I hope you picked out a casket," Joker said through gritted teeth.

"Be here within thirty minutes. If we see any of your men coming as back up, a broken rib will be least of her worries." Enchantress hung up directly after.

Tossing the phone against he passenger door, Joker accelerated. He couldn't wait to get his hands around their skinny little necks. As the distance to the factory decreased, his anger heightened.

Once he was outside of the city limits, the clown drove until he spotted the large building a few blocks away. There wasn't a living soul in view, but it didn't trick Joker. He could practically feel the eyes that were no doubt tracing the path of his car. He drove up to the gravel road and parked in front of the rusty factory doors, and sure enough, a tattooed man with muscles that looked as soft as a brick wall sauntered out of smaller side door.

Joker's eyes narrowed. Incubus.

As the man walked across the gravel, half a dozen men adorned with automatic rifles lined up behind their boss, their guns aimed at his car. Well that would explain the lack of weapons on the burly man's presence.

Joker opened his door and slowly stepped out, standing to his full height before shutting the door with a loud slam. Frost and his men were no where in sight.

"Incubus, dear friend, I heard that you've got something of mine and I would very much like to have it back." His voice was firm and there was a wide smile on his face, however, there was no playful glimmer in his dark stormy eyes.

Two of the armed men came cautiously came closer to Joker and when he held up his hands, one of them patted down his person for any hidden weapons. He cocked an invisible eyebrow at Incubus. "What didn't trust me to go according to the rules," he sneered.

When the men backed away a couple of meters, they pointed the barrel of their guns at him.

There was a deep frown on Incubus' face and it remained there as he impassively said, "My sister has some issues with your recent activities, clown. She has been more than patient with you taking over her-"

"Blah blah blah. What are we children? If you wanted your territory back then you should have taken it back. In this world, there is no such things property lines. You take what you want and pop a bullet in anyone who says otherwise."

"Heavy words to speak for a man who has fallen so low as to risk his own empire and life for a mere woman," Incubus crowed.

Joker scoffed. "Do you really think the two of you can take over my empire with just a simple threat. Your family has been in the business for a long time, but do not think for one moment that I am not capable of ending that reign at any time. You two have only been in charge for a couple of years since that tragic accident of your parents' death. You can't play with the big boys yet.

And as for Harley." He snickered. "My dear Harley. I bet she's been talking your ear off since she woke up, hasn't she?"

Regardless of his worry for the petite blonde, he knew that she was more than capable of looking after herself. When she let her mask down, he could see a girl that could burn down a city with a smile on her face.

"It is clear that you are not going to walk away obediently."

"Did you really think I would?" Joker asked amused. He knew what was going to happened next, but did nothing to stop it. It was part of the game after all.

Incubus lifted his finger and the men behind him loaded their weapons. One of the men nearest Joker knocked the butt of his gun against the clown's skull with enough force to knock his to his knees. He went down without a fight but his eyes never once left Incubus'.

"It is a shame you were foolish enough to come without weapons or men," Incubus drawled.

Joker shrugged. "Guess we're going to do the old beat down, aren't we?"

He grinned before Incubus swung a fist towards his cheek.

It was like a brick hitting him across the face and pain radiated from where he was sure a bruise would be forming in the next hour. Only a groan was an indication of his discomfort. A grin still stretched on his now split lip.

"That the best you got?" he taunted and let out a laugh.

Incubus drew up a leg and as it connected with Joker's abdomen, and still the clown continued to take the hits not bothering to block.

* * *

The grinding of gravel could be heard from inside the factory and Harley watched with baited breath as Incubus walked out of the room with a couple of burly men in tow.

Around her were half a dozen guards and Enchantress who was also looking at the door her brother has just exited.

"It looks like he has arrived," Enchantress tossed the comment over her shoulder at her.

Harley's heart picked up the speed. Did he really come?

She hadn't heard any of his replies when Enchantress had placed the call, for all she knew he could have been uncaring about the situation.

Part of her was relieved that he may have came, but another part mocked her for being too hopeful. She was about to squelch those eager thoughts when a very familiar baritone voice floated into the room a second before the metal door clanged shut. It was the voice of her dreams and nightmares. She knew that voice from morning phone calls and midnight whispers when he would keep her close as they settled into bed.

Her heart surged at that voice and her eyes glittered with happiness. Try as she might, there was no hiding her grin when Enchantress looked her way.

Joker was here.

The happiness that fluttered in her stomach and made her heart race was suddenly replaced by worry and fear when she felt the sting on her abdomen from the kick that Enchantress had delivered to prove her point.

Oh sweet plum pudding. Joker was here. In the middle of danger. For her sake.

Oh sweet baby monkeys, please don't let him get hurt.

There was silence as everyone honed in on the muffled voices from the outside. Nothing discernible could be heard but Harley picked up the deep voice of Joker. It was playful like she was used to hearing with a touch of restraint that only came out when he was stopping himself from throttling someone.

Suddenly, Joker's pained groan hit her ears and Harley's eyes widened in surprise.

Her eyes bore into the back of the Enchantress. "What is he doing to him?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I suppose the clown wasn't cooperating," Enchantress answered without turning around.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I said no such thing. He was given a deal. If he cooperated and left the ruling of his business to us, then he would get you back and would be allowed to leave unharmed. If not, he will be beaten into it. If he does not relent even after that...well, I think you can use your imagination."

They would beat him and they would kill him. No way, that wouldn't be possible.

Harley knew Joker's laughing disposition always made others look down on the business man. They always thought he had no real plans and just got by with silly jokes and violence. But he was more than that. Joker was conniving and was balsy enough to go through with his well planned and slightly crazy money-grabbing schemes. That was why his business spanned across the nation and even touched across the seas. That was why smaller organizations were so threatened by him. There was no way that Joker allowed himself to be beaten up if there wasn't another objective.

But that didn't mean that Harley was just going to sit here and let him get beat to pulp because of her. Only she got to place love bruises and teeth marks on him.

Enchantress could smack her around until she was black and blue, but like hell she would allow them to do it to her Puddin'.

She began to once again wrestle with her restraints ever so discretely. The ties around her wrist loosened slight, not enough to pull her hands out but enough to twist her wrists in the configuration that was needed to snap them off.

Harley was working on loosening her feet when a loud pop of a gun came from the outside.

She stopped in her motions just in time to hear the thud of a body as it collapsed onto the ground. Her eyes whirled to the metal doors.

No.

Her heart raced.

No.

Please don't be him.

The metal door clanked open and shone light into the building allowing her to see into the front driveway. Instead of seeing the green hair that she wishing for, Incubus stood in the doorway and merely shook his head at his sister.

Enchantress clicked her tongue. "That's a shame," she said unapologetically.

The man didn't concern Harley, and neither did Enchantress' comment. It was the crumpled body on the gravel that made her breathing stop.

Green hair, pale skin, red wound on his chest that continued to seep into the cloth of his shirt and pool on the ground.

"Puddin'!" Her shrill scream echoed in the enclosed area.

Still the body remained unmoving.

Tears began to prick at her eyes. That was the man that she was looking forward to seeing for weeks and now he laid dead before her eyes.

"Puddin', please get up! Puddin'!"

Harley made a move to get closer to him but Enchantress kicked her shoulder effectively slamming her back against the wall.

"Clean up the mess and dispose of his body," Enchantress regarded her brother. "I'll take care of this one. She did her job well enough. She's no use to us now."

Harley's eyes remained trained on the metal door long after it had closed and blocked her view of Joker.

There were no jokes or punch lines. Joker was dead on the ground. Because of her. He was dead. Because of her.

No, no, no. It wasn't possible. This wasn't happening.

The words spiralled in her head even as Enchantress continued to speak.

"Turns out the clown was stupid enough to come without back up. Guess he really wanted you back. Too bad he didn't take the deal."

Enchantress pulled a Glock from behind her back and aimed the gun at Harley's forehead.

"Any last words?"

Harley's body shook. Her wide eyes were now to the floor, her hair hanging like curtains around her face.

After a minute of silence, Enchantress leaned down and yanked Harley's arm until she was standing directly in front of her. Even standing, Enchantress still glowered down at her.

"Any last words?"

She had nothing to say that would express the hopelessness and destructive emotion that she was feeling. Her heart had crumbled and all she was left with were the swirling words and memories that continued to eat away at her.

Lifting her hazy eyes from the ground, she stared blankly at the Enchantress' face.

What did she care if she died right now?

Seeing the Glock that was pointed at her reminded her of the first time she held one in her hands.

When she had gotten out of the acid bath years ago, her skin burned as the chemicals ate away at her. Exhausted and hopeless, she wandered around the ACE building until she collapsed against the wall of a random room. When she spotted the abandoned Glock across the floor, she took it as a sign and crawled towards it.

Harley had intended to use the left over bullets to finish off what her mother had set out to do. What did she care if she died right then? But as she placed the Glock to her head, the whispers in her mind festered.

Why do you have to die? What did you do to deserve this? What did she ever do for you? Why should you do anything for her?

Her mother had done nothing but resent her since the day she was born. She looked down at the gun that was in her hands. Regardless, she still couldn't kill her. She would be arrested. Maybe she could turn her in instead.

What has the law ever done for you? The voices would ask.

They had done nothing. All the times her mother was accused of child abuse amounted to nothing. All the people and all the officers who chose to turn a blind eye to the black bruises that had marred her skin had done nothing.

She didn't owe society anything. It's never done anything for her so why should she continue to play according to its rules?

With that in mind, she picked herself up, popped a bullet in her mother's heart, and watched her blood mix with the carpet with a smile on her face.

Joker was right. Just like him, when she had pulled herself out of that bath of chemicals, Harleen Quinzel had died and no matter how hard she tried, she was never coming back. And now that Harley thought about it, that was exactly how she wanted it.

And now as Harley stared at the barrel of the Glock, she realized that she was no longer Harley Quinzel either. She was not the doctor who was continuously hiding from her past.

She never once felt remorse for what she had done years ago and had slept like a baby when she was finally free of that woman. The fact that she didn't have guilt actually ate away at her more than anything. Wasn't guilt something a normal person would have had?

But she wasn't normal. She loved to laugh at the face of death and she loved the crimson colour of blood as it stained her hands.

This was her in all her twisted ways. And she was never going to apologies for being different ever again.

Joker had seen this side of her since the very beginning. He was her missing piece. The Joker to her Harley Quinn.

And now he was gone.

Because of her.

No. Harley's eyes focused on the face of Enchantress just behind the gun and anger surged in her.

No. He was gone because of _her._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi y'all! Happy late late late new years and xmas lolz. Suuuppppeeeerrr sorry for the long time without an update. Life got a tad busy and gave me no time to punch out the last chapter to this story until a couple weeks ago. It took a while to finished, but tada it has finally arrived. This is the conclusion, my dears, and I truly hope it does not disappoint._

 _Thank you so much for the comments you have posted and for letting me know that y'all are still looking forward to reading this story. Once again, please review and let me know what you think! Have a fun read! :D_

* * *

Incubus slandered across the gravel and towered above the collapsed form of Joker.

He almost felt bad for the clown being taken down all because of some odd woman. If that bullet hadn't had killed him, the woman's insistent talking would have one day.

His relationship with Harley had given them easy leverage. Who knew that a monster like Joker would be capable of even staying with a woman for more than one night, never mind risking his life for her.

Incubus shrugged. Never look a gift horse in the mouth, they say.

Nodding his head to the henchmen closest to the bloodied corpse, he watched as they heaved the clown across one of the men's shoulders. He followed close as they walked to the back of the compound to where the tools were kept.

They intended to dismember the body and send it off to the clown's loyal business partners to show them that there was someone else in charge now. It seemed fitting since the packaged head of the messenger Incubus had sent months ago was the catalyst that began this whole war. Besides, this way others would know that Joker was not ever be coming back. It's hard to turn a blind eye to a mailed body part. By the time they were done with his body, Joker was going to be like jigsaw puzzle that would take a lot of crazy glue to piece back together.

His men continued to walk toward the smaller brick building situated behind the factor with Joker's limp body laying across the guard's shoulder like a sack of food. The crimson blood that soaked his shirt was the primary colour that could be seen, however, as Incubus' gaze took in the details of Joker's body, he saw dark blues amongst the red.

Dark blues of irises. Irises that were not glazed over like a corpse's should be and without lids that should have hid them from view.

Joker's eyes were open. And staring directly at him.

Confusion blossomed in Incubus' mind and he almost dismissed the event as ludicrous and a part of his over-active imagination. Then Joker's lips twitched into a smile and a twinkle shone in his eyes. A pale finger was lifted to red lips, a motion to tell him to stay quiet. His guards had not noticed the odd resurrection of the clown and continued to walk towards the building.

He should have been dead. There was too much blood loss for there to be any other end. Was his pulse gone? No one had checked.

Regardless of Joker's warning, Incubus opened his mouth as he stepped closer to the others. He intended to warn them and yank Joker off their shoulders to put an end to the man. One hastened step closer and he heard a whistle whip by his ear. Less than a second later, the guard that held Joker over his shoulder fell to the ground. It was only when a dark red splotch appeared on the guards back that Incubus realized that a bullet had whizzed by and embedded itself into the back of the guard.

As the body fell, the other guards turned to look at their comrade. They took in the fallen man with the clown's body still draped over it. Joker's face was visible and he had a comical dead expression on his face complete with the tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. As their hands reached to reposition their guns, there a split second warning before bullets embedded themselves into the chest of the four other men. Their guns dropped from their hands and their bodies collided with the dirt as large patches of red spread over their clothing.

After the momentary shock faded from watching all his men collapse, Incubus heard a deep chuckle. It was only then that he noticed Joker getting up from his laying position over the dead guard.

"My my that was easier than I though it was going to be," Joker laughed out as he stood up to his full height and dusted himself off. After undoing the buttons on his blood soaked shirt, Joker slipped the tattered cloth from his shoulders to reveal the bullet proof jacket underneath. The area where the bullet had impacted had a burst blood bag where the open wound hole should have been.

"Fake blood?" Incubus slowly repeated, his eyes trained on Joker's chest.

There was the tearing of velcro as Joker took off the jacket and dropped it to the ground with his shirt. The porcelain skin underneath was unmarred and no gaping wound was spotted.

Incubus' eyes shifted around the courtyard when he heard the rustling of leaves. From the bushes surrounding the cleared area, several men stepped out with automatic weapons strapped across their chests. It had been a trick. Pretend her was dead, then lure him to a more isolated and open area where men could be hidden and longer range weapons could be used.

"You really shouldn't have fallen for such a silly stage prop. Your men were so busy feeling me up for weapons that they didn't bother to look for the jacket and bag. Did you really think I would make it that easy to kill me?" Joker laughed and spat out the next words with contempt. "Don't underestimate me, pup."

Incubus' fists clenched tight as the words reached his ears and he ground his teeth. The clown was making fun of him. His hidden men may have taken out his guards but there was no way that they would be able to take him down as easily. He repositioned his stance and placed his hand on the gun at his hip.

Seeing the action, Frost stepped further out of the margin of trees where he and the rest of the men were hidden with sniper rifles. When Joker help up his finger to stop his approach, Frost froze in his step and nodded to his boss. Joker wanted to take care of it himself.

"Was this your plan? To get us out here in the open and have your men take us out one at a time?" Incubus spat out.

With a shrug of his shoulder Joker responded, "You amateurs are so easy to read."

"Too bad this is all for naught since your girlfriend has already been taken care of."

A loud laugh boomed from Joker. If Incubus expected any reaction, this was not it.

"Did you hear her scream bloody murder at you?" Joker mused. "After that, do you really think she would so easily bite a bullet? My Harls would never let Enchantress go without a tussle after you supposedly shot me. Heck, she's probably ready to bite your head off for just frisking me for weapons."

He hadn't seen the look on his woman's face when she had screamed his name and begged for him to get up, but he had heard the desperation in her voice. Just hearing her was enough to put the ache in his chest to rest after weeks and weeks of it torturing him. Never had he heard her sound like that. It took everything in his person not get up at that moment and go to her, but a plan was a plan and it was surest way to get her safe and keep his business alive all the same.

As if right on cue, a gun shot rang from the inside of the factory and Incubus turned to look at the building. He was about to tauntingly look at Joker, knowing that his sister had officially finished off the blundering woman when he noticed that the clown was not where he was standing prior.

A pain spread from his abdomen and when he looked down he saw a crouched Joker in front of him with his right fist connecting with his skin. Since when had he moved there?

Joker took a step back still in his fighting stance as Incubus stumbled backwards trying to catch his footing. Pain radiated from the slowly bruising area.

Lifting the pistol, Incubus aimed at Joker and gritted his teeth as he pulled the trigger. A quick side step and the bullet whizzed by Joker's head. Incubus continued to fire letting lose a barrage of bullets that Joker dodged just as easily.

As the last of the bullets were fired, Incubus took a step closer and opened the small switchblade in his pockets. He threw it at the clown and had a grin on his face when it came in contact with his leg. The metal was deeply embedded and for a moment Joker stopped in his movements.

Incubus pulled the trigger as he aimed the gun at the clown's head, but only the clicking of the hammer sounded telling him that there were no bullets left. A curse fell from his lips as he tossed the gun to the side.

"A little wound should be no problem from the Prince of Crime," the large burly man taunted.

Looking up from the knife wound, Joker's face was that of pure ecstasy, a large grin stretching his lips wide. He gripped the handle of the knife and pulled on it slowly, cherishing the pain that it continued to cause in its movement. A small hiss escaped his mouth as the last of the knife exited the wound.

Staring down at the bloodied knife, he watched as the crimson red dripped from the pointed tip and onto the dirt.

"Do you know how I became the most feared crime lord in Gotham?" Joker asked with a low voice, eyeing down Incubus. "I used to work as a hitman for a crime boss. The money he paid me was more than enough to keep me clothed and fed for years, but I didn't do the job for that reason. The first job I had, I was supposed to walk up directly to a man and pop him between the eyebrows with an old piece of shit gun. The damn thing jammed and I ended beating the man and several of his guard to death with the butt of it."

Joker let out a laugh. "Such great memories these are. I continued to work for that old fart for years until I realized just how inefficient he was at running his business." He lifted the knife to his lips and his tongue snuck out to taste his blood. A look of disgusted flashed through Incubus' face making Joker chuckle as he threw the knife to the ground. "Instead of working for the man to get rid of his enemies, I decided to cut him lose. Quite literally. There's no point in wasting time and I don't hesitate to get rid of anyone who is no longer any use to me.

"And you, dear friend, and your sister have been flying under the radar with the small trading that you do. In fact, I was amusing to watch you grow the business bit by bit. But..." His eyes flashed grey filled with anger, and his voice deepened. "The moment you got it into your mind to harm a hair on Harley's head, you became as disposable as the old fool I used to work for. Just because the barrel of the gun is not aimed at you, doesn't mean it can't be easily turned around."

When the last word came out of his mouth, Joker gave Incubus no time to adjust and lunged at him, catching him with a right hook. It sent the muscled man stumbling giving Joker just enough time to send a flying kick into the his stomach. Joker landed a couple more punches to his face, splitting his lip and causing blood to drip from his mouth.

At one particular jab, Incubus ducked and tackled Joker to the ground and proceeded to strike him several times across the face. When he tasted blood, Joker spat at Incubus' face just as the other man pulled back his arm for another jab.

A laugh tore through him when Incubus stood up and pulled the clown up by his neck. Because of the height difference, Joker dangled in the man's grip.

From the corner of his eye, Joker saw Frost begin to move for his weapon, ready to aim. With a glare towards his second in command, Joker watched as Frost lowered the weapon. He didn't need anyone interrupting this combat. He needed to cause this over-zealous pup personal pain for what they did to Harley.

Turning his gaze back to Incubus, he took both his hands and gripped onto the fist that was clutching his neck. Using his strength, he pulled himself up with enough momentum to land a kick onto Incubus' chest. It propelled both of them to the ground with Joker crouched over him.

Incubus let go of his grip as they fell giving Joker the upper hand. He grabbed onto the collar of Incubus' shirt as his other fist connected with the quickly swelling cheek.

"I don't take kindly to people touching my things," Joker spat out. "And Harley is most exclusively mine."

Joker delivered blow after blow not paying attention to the squirming of the beefy man. There was a sickening crunch as his nose broke and blood spewed from it like a faucet.

Dropping the man onto the ground, Joker turned around and held out a hand to Frost who tossed his purple pistol at him.

As Joker loaded the weapon, Joker heard the shuffle of clothing behind him. He aimed the pistol at the six-foot burly man who was struggling to stand and waited as he walked closer.

Had to give him credit for not flinching away or quitting even when he knew loss was inevitable. They could have done good business together. Such a shame.

"Sis..ter..." Incubus panted out desperately.

"Don't worry, she'll meet you soon enough," Joker grimly stated as he pulled the trigger.

One bullet to the head and Incubus' body collapsed to the ground. As the blood spread onto the dirt, the sun began to set painting the man's body in an orange and red tint that made it seem as if the man was burning up in flames.

Open black eyes stared back at Joker lifelessly. The proper thing to do would be close them to signal the end of a man's life.

Joker spat on the body and without so much as another glance walked towards the concrete building with only one thing on his mind.

Harley.

* * *

"I like that look in your eyes," Enchantress surmised. "Too bad it will be gone in a moment, Harleen Quinzel."

She gritted her teeth, her eyes never leaving those of the Enchantress'. "My name isn't Harleen." Her breathing grew ragged as rage filled her mind, the voices whispering to her. "My name is Harley Quinn."

Enchantress shrugged. "It doesn't matter now."

Her finger began to squeeze the trigger when Harley moved from her field of view confusing her for a moment.

Harley ducked and launched herself up to slam her body weight of the side of Enchantress. Succeeding in making her lose balance, Enchantress stumbled to the ground.

The other body guards who previously had their backs to her heard the commotion and swiftly turned around. There guns were at their sides and as they reached for them, it gave Harley a couple of seconds to lose her bounds.

Quickly she jumped over her tied hands so they were now in front of her and gave a quick thanks to the stretches that have continued to extend her flexibility over the years. With her hands in front of her, she prayed that youtube would not fail her now.

With a rapid movement, she lifted her hands above her head and brought them down in front of her while exerting an outward force on the zip ties. A smile spread on her face when the ties snapped freeing her wrist for the first time in hours.

Now the ties on her ankles were going to be tougher to get loose from.

She heard the cocking of the guns and looked up in time to see the barrels aiming at her. Scanning her surroundings, Harley took note of the large pellets that were a couple meters away from her. If her legs were free, she would have easily reached it by sprinting but that wouldn't be possible right now. There was another way to get over there.

Extending her arms over her head she propelled her body sideways and did a round off towards the stacks. She flipped her way to the pellets and landed behind them just in time to hear the rounds fire.

Harley kept her back to the gun fire as the bullets embedded themselves into the packages that were tightly packed on the pellets. Once she knew the bullets would not penetrate through her shield, she set herself into the task of releasing her ankles.

Looks like her attempts to cut the tie from previously had done some damaged and had managed to cut through half of the tie. Harley took hold of either side of the cut area and began to bend them back and forth, hoping that the ties would wear enough for her to snap them. She continued to bend and twist the tie even as she heard shouting.

"Idiots!" Enchantress' voice echoed over the gun fire and reached Harley's ears. "Those are today's shipments! Do you realize how much those bricks are worth? No gun fire unless she is in the open. Her life is not worth those goods."

The shoots stopped and instead Harley heard feet marching in her direction. Her heart speed up as they came closer and closer. Sweat broke out on her forehead. She couldn't die now. At least not until she had killed them.

An image of the bleed Joker flashed in her mind. They had done that to him. And they were going to pay.

Red bleed into her vision and her hands gripped the zip tie. Her anger fed into her grip and with the next movement the tie ends came apart with a snap. Her lips bent into a quick smirk as she tossed the torturous plastic to the side.

Wasting no time, Harley crouched and plastered herself to the wall of goods that were at her back. She tuned herself in to the echoes of feet. There were the light pads of the guards as they walked and the casual clicking of Enchantress' heels coming from her right side. Dumb broad thought that she wasn't dangerous enough to light a fire under their butts even when she had caused Enchantress to fall to the floor.

She would show them.

Shuffling to the left, Harley heard the click of her own heels. After hours of leaning against a wall, she had forgotten about the stiletto pumps that were strapped to her feet. If she wanted to sneak around the building, she would need to remove them. Unstrapping them, Harley slipped each shoe off. Her bare feet hit the cold cement as she looked down at the pair of gorgeous heels.

A frown marred her face. She loved these shoes and now she had to leave them behind. No, no. Not the time to be thinking about this.

Harley shook her head to clear it and continued to scoot closer to the crack between the pellets to her left. She needed a weapon and she needed it quick. Peeking around the pellets, Harley examined her surroundings from the limited field of view. At the far end of the building, she spotted something leaning against the wall.

The bat that had bashed her on the head was still there. Oh he irony that the weapon that had caused her all this trouble would be the same one to get her out of it. It wasn't exactly an AK-47 or a revolver, but times were tough. If she was stealthy enough she might be able to bring a bat to a gun fight and come out in one piece. At present, it was the best weapon she had access too.

Resigning to her plans, she tip-toed behind pellets and listened as the guards and Enchantress came ever closer. Just as she reached the last pellet, she heard one of the guards speak.

"Come out come out, where ever you are," he taunted. What was she a cat?

She did need a distraction so she could sprint to the other wall without being seen. Biting her lip, she looked around her and spotted a pebble. She reached for it and gripped it in her hands. Slammed between a mountain of drugs and a hard cement wall, there wasn't much place to throw a rock.

Instead, Harley made her way to a tarp covered mound that was halfway between where she was and where the bat was located. As she rushed by, she spotted Enchantress a few meters away with her eyes trained in another direction still checking out the area where she had first hid behind. Harley swallowed the lump in her throat.

Making sure no one was looking in her direction, she quickly stood and threw the rock over her head and towards the other side of the building. It rapped against one of the crates and made a quiet echo as it fell to the ground. Ducking behind the tarp, she prayed that the others had heard it.

"Made a little mistake, did we?" Enchantress' amused voice floated to her ears and Harley let out a breathe. Thank goodness the movie cliches never failed her.

She peeked over the crate and spotted the others moving in the other direction. A smile tugged on her lips as she moved quickly but quietly, and ran to bat that stood half a room away.

If someone had asked her what she thought her life was going to be all those months ago before she met Joker, she would have responded with a kind smile and said something about making a success of her career and buying a house in full. Never would she have thought she would fall in love with a drug lord, be pulled into a gang war, and be tiptoeing across an abandoned warehouse full of contraband so she could smash the heads of people who murdered her beloved Puddin'.

This was insane. A voice echoed in her head and she silently laughed to herself. It was a good thing she was insane too.

A smirk cracked on her lips as her fingers finally gripped the bat. She lifted it and was surprised that it was heavier than she originally thought. No matter, it would do nicely.

She swung it over her shoulders and turned to look at the others. There were five. Five people she had to kill. Five people with automatic rifles.

Harley took a step forward without hesitation. This was going to be fun.

"Hey!" she yelled out.

As they turned, Harley ran towards them with the bat at her side. They reached for their guns but before Enchantress could draw hers Harley swung the bat at her skull. Moments before the impact, confusion could be seen in the woman's face. When she dropped to the ground, there was a loud echo in the almost silent building.

Not halting in her steps, Harley hopped over the collapsed Enchantress and bashed the leg of a nearby guard. A groan broke from his lips as the pain caused him to drop his weapon. Harley reached for his arm and wrenched it behind his back. She hid behind the man just in time to dodge the bullets fired by the other guards. Instead the bullets embedded themselves into her body shield.

Once there was a gap in the firing, Harley quickly let go of the guards arm and kicked him across his back. His body flew forward and crashed into another guard who stumbled to catch his comrade. Harley grabbed the dropped weapon on the floor and with one hand aimed it at the other two guards. As she shot at one she dodged the fire of the other by bounding around the room. Bullets hit and there was a pained groan as the guard collapsed to the floor, blood bleeding out of his wounds.

She cartwheeled across the room to avoid the bullets being fired her way and during the flip, shot the guard in the chest with a barrage of bullets. The man sputtered and swiftly collapsed to the ground to join his comrade. When Harley landed her cartwheel on both feet she turned to the last remaining guard who had finally shoved the dead body out of his way.

The man was six foot tall and, like the others, was built like a brick wall. It did nothing to intimidate Harley, in fact, the man looked more frightened of her. As she took a step forward, his foot inched back a tad and his hands on his gun trembled.

Harley smiled. Well this was nice. It wasn't often that a petite woman was able to scare a body builder into such a state. Then again she held a gun in one hand and a bat in the other and was covered in dirt for her hours of sitting on the ground.

The man swallowed hard and let out a war cry as he placed his finger on the trigger of his rifle. Instead of firing her own weapon, Harley whipped the gun at the man's head and began to laugh merrily as it collided with his forehead. There was a loud thud as the gun fell to the ground, and his forehead had split open from the impact. It wasn't enough of a hit to make him fall to the ground, but it did disorient him.

As he stared wide eyed at the gun that was now at his feet. He was thanking his luck that the loaded weapon hadn't misfired when it fell. Just then, he heard the patter of feet. He looked up in time to see Harley swing the bat at him. Moments later and a couple of whacks after, he was on the ground wondering how a goodie-two-shoes doctor had managed to take his crew out. It made sense why Joker had taken an interest in her.

The guard's vision blurred and he couldn't do anything as Harley ripped his gun from his hands.

"Bye bye!" Harley chirped. The last thing that the man saw as Harley pulled the trigger was a smile on her face, but what truly terrified him was the glint in her eyes. It was full of mischief, anger and surprisingly joy.

Harley emptied out the bullets into the last guard and watched as his brain splattered across the cement floor. When the rounds ended, the face was indiscernible and blood had splattered on her bare feet. She tossed the gun to the side and was about to turn around to survey the room for anyone else when a heavy pain began on the back of her right thigh. The pain throbbed and the force of the impact propelled her forward before she caught herself with her other foot.

"Bloody hell! That hurt!" she yelled as she spun around to face the person that had fired the weapon, the bat still clenched in her fist.

Crouched on the ground was Enchantress. One eye was open and other closed tightly shut with blood dripping over it from the bashed-in wound on her head. She held a pistol in front of her with both hands.

Before she could fire again, Harley ignored the radiating pain and ran over to where she was crouched and kicked the gun out of her hand. It flew across the room to where neither of them could reach it. Harley turned her gaze onto Enchantress and didn't look away as she kicked the woman on her side. With a pained shout, Enchantress laid on the ground as Harley hovered over her.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Harley whined. With a quick movement, she swung the bat into Enchantress' leg and watched with satisfaction as it snapped the bone. A blood curdling scream followed. Pain shone in the woman's eyes as she looked up Harley, but after a short while, she snapped her mouth shut and tried to hide her fear and anguish with a headstrong attitude.

"Ho...how can a doctor...possibly do all this?" Enchantress stammered out. Her words were broken and her breathes came in quickly.

Harley paced in front of her, knowing that the broken woman wasn't going anywhere. "That's what happens when you piss people off. You should have left him alone. Kidnap me, kick me, beat me, or kill me. I don't care. But if you lay a had on him..." Harley took a deep breath, her heart constricting at the image of Joker bleeding on the ground. Her blue eyes bore into Enchantress. "If you lay a hand on him, you better hope you've killed me first or else dying will be the least of your worries."

"Joker...is not worth that m-much."

"Perhaps not to you, but I would burn cities for him," Harley said as she leaned on the bat. "Joker showed me that it was okay to be someone like me. Someone who is pale skinned, coloured haired, and positively odd was acceptable. That I didn't have to hide who I was anymore. I used to think that it would be hard to leave all that behind - my image of the perfect Harleen Quinzel - but Mister J was right. I shouldn't have to hide who I am from a society that made a little girl protect herself and made a woman think she was never enough. This is who I am.

"Mister J made me see that." Harley's voiced dropped and her eyes went from reminiscent to angry. "And you took him away from me."

Enchantress was never one to feel fear, but feel it she did. She saw Harley's eyes and tried to crawl away when Harley walked closer.

"I don't take kindly to people touching what is mine," Harley ground out as adjusted her grip on the wood.

She raised the bat over her head and swung it down on Enchantress' head with a sickening cry followed by a crunch.

* * *

Joker heard the loud feminine cry from outside the first thought that popped into his head was Harley.

He rushed to the front of the building, leaving Frost to take care of the bodies. When Joker reached the door, he wasted no time and kicked it. The metal clanged against the wall as it swung open. At first all he could hear was the constant pounding of wood against cement and a sickening squelching sound. His eyes scanned the dimly lite area and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw what was making the sound. He had initially though that he would find Harley's body on the cement with a bullet to her head, but the view in front of him had a smile slowly spreading on his lips.

Oh this was priceless.

Lite by an overhead light was Harley wielding a baseball bat standing over various dead bodies. She was to preoccupied by continuously bashing in the mangled bodies below her to even notice his presence. With each hit, blood splattered across her pale body and face, painting her in crimson. Her eyes were focused and filled with so much joy that he left his loins harden at the sight of her.

This was his Harley. The Harley he saw the very first night he laid eyes on her as she swung around that metal chain in his club, laughing to her heart's content with all her crazy hanging out.

Mask. There was no mask covering her beautiful visage any longer with the last of it fading with each swing of the bat. Just Harley. His beautiful little Monster.

He spent the next minute watching her as she continued her onslaught. When the twitching and breathing of the Enchantress stopped, Harley stopped mid-swing and straightened herself out. As she looked down at the blood leaking from the bodies and the puddle that she stood in, her expression changed.

There was no guilt or regret in her eyes, only that of sadness. The expression pulled at Joker. He didn't want her sad, he wanted her laughing and happy as she had been seconds before. What made her smile turn upside down?

"Puddin'."

He barely heard the whispered nickname, but he didn't miss the tear that slid down Harley's face and dropped to mix with the red liquid.

"This would have been more fun with you," Harley whispered as she sniffled and wiped the back of her hand against her wet cheek.

She was sad because of him. Because he was dead. She wanted more time to have fun with him. She thought that everything would be more fun with him. And oddly enough, Joker thought everything would be more fun with her.

He didn't feel the sickening swirl in his stomach like the time he had abandoned her in his bedroom. Gone were the thoughts of weakness and anger over the emotions that this blonde woman had conjured up. All he felt was the thudding of his chest against his ribs and the happiness that filled him when he thought about gallivanting across Gotham with her beside him.

Joker didn't know what his emotion was those weeks ago. He had never felt them before and he was sure that he never would without Harley. But he didn't have to know what the emotion was into order to know that it made him feel high on life and high on Harley.

He was going crazy. It had to be the only reason why he was admitting such things. Harley made him crazy. It was damned good thing that he was already insane.

Placing his two fingers in his mouth, he let out a piercing whistle that echoed across the building. It was only then that Harley lifted her head and her eyes shot to where he was standing.

At first there was confusion in her eyes, then the blues widened in recognition. Harley's lips quivered as she took in his figure.

"Puddin'?" she took an unsteady step forward. "Are you a ghost?"

A smirk grew on Joker's face and he let out a booming laugh. Only Harley could make him laugh at a serious time like this.

"No, Harls, it's really me."

"But…how? You were dead. I saw you bleeding from your chest." Her eyes fluttered to his pale chest and saw no bullet wound. There was the dusting of crusted blood from the blood packet but no flesh wound.

Joker took a step towards her. "You really think I would go down that easily?" he smirked.

A laugh left Harley's chest and a smile lite brilliantly on her face. "Of course not, Puddin'!"

She took another unsteady step towards him and dropped the bat to the cement with a clatter. Suddenly, the world spun in her eyes. The adrenaline began to leave her system finally allowing her to feel the tiredness of her limbs and the pounding of her head. Her legs buckled under her as she took another step forward.

Seeing her wobbling figure, Joker quickened his pace and was by her side just in time to catch her. The weight of her in his arms and the feel of her smooth skin was enough to make him sigh in relief. It had been too long since he had held her. Looking down at her face, Joker took in her bright blue eyes that looked dazedly into his and the smile that still pulled at her lips even as she began to lose consciousness. He wouldn't be letting her go anytime soon.

As Harley's consciousness slipped, she felt Joker pull her close and place a chaste nibble on her neck. The only sound that cut through her foggy mind was, "Let's go home, Harls."

* * *

Warmth. She felt warmth. In her sleep, Harley burrowed deeper into the lush comforter that surrounded her. Lush comforter?

The thought struck her as odd since her bed at her apartment was not what she would explain as "lush". Her confusion brought her to the land of wakefulness and she stretched her limbs as she opened her lids. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the room around her.

When her eyes took in the black ceiling above her, she knew exactly where she was. It wasn't exactly a room she would easily forget regardless of not seeing it for weeks. This room held a lot of exciting memories...and a lot of painful ones. The thought had Harley sitting up in bed all too quickly. Her head swirled and she propped herself on her arm to stabilize herself as she looked around Joker's bedroom.

How had she gotten here? When the bed sheets that were around her fell off her torso, she felt the chilling air harden her nipples. And why was she naked...and sore?

Closing her eyes tight, she tried her best to remember the last events she could. Her headache pulsed but she pushed on. The last thing she remembered was the factory, and blood, so much blood. And dark blue eyes. Joker had come to rescue her, coming back to life like a fallen angel. Everything went blank after that, but she remembered the relief, happiness, and joy that filled her when she saw him standing in front of her and not as an apparition. Her Puddin' was alive!

He must have taken her home and from the lack of grim and clothes on her being, he must have had bathed her before placing her in bed. It was hard to see Joker tending to her in such a way, but the thought made her smile. When she had heard his voice coming through her fuzzy brain, she hadn't fully understood what he meant by going "home". She was glad that he had brought her back to the mansion.

She looked at the spot in bed beside her, the spot Joker usually preferred, and a frown marred her face when she saw that he wasn't there. Placing her hand over the soft indent in the sheets, she was slightly surprised when she felt warmth radiate from the side. He had been there not too long ago. Wonder where he went. Had he gone to send her another message to leave the room once she had woken?

She was so utterly confused. First he had taken her into his life with little thought and treated her like a princess. Then he had tossed her out just as quickly. And now, now he had risked his life to come after her when she was kidnapped. If Joker was a song, he would be a remix sending out a different message every couple minutes. Harley shook her head slight as the voices came to life. They were quiet when she had woken and only seem to come around when she was in deep thought. But her head hurt too much to think right now.

Never one to stay still for long, Harley summoned up her strength and swung her legs off the bed to land on the cold floor. Her body ached as she stood, dragging the bedsheets with her to shield her body from the chill of the room. With a groan, she stepped forward and nearly tripped when the wound on her right leg stretched and her foot collided with a porcelain vase. She made a move to pick it up from the ground but stopped when she saw a shard of glass laying beside it. And then dry wall beside that.

Taking in the room fully, she used the tiny sliver of light that was streaming through the crack in the thick curtains that hung on the large windows to make out the shapes that littered on the ground. There were numerous objects of different sizes and all of them broken to pieces. It was a wonder that she hadn't seen all the debris before. Not only was the floor a mess but the walls had been punched on in the process. She had never seen it in such a condition.

Carefully walking her way over to the curtains, she reached out and ripped the fabric open in one smooth movement to let the light stream in. She squinted to let her eyes adjust. Her head still pounded but she was a sun worshiper and always need light. In the sunlight, the room was no better. It looked like a tornado had torn through it.

Her eyes whipped over to the heavy doors of the room just as they swung open. Harley's grip on the sheets tightened as she took in the green hair that she had missed so much. He had no shirt on and only a slack pair of black pajama pants low on his hips. In his hand was a brief case. He must have stepped out for a call. Harley's breath hitched when she took in his abs and the not-so-subtle V that dipped into his pants. And there were those tattoos again, painting every crevice of his torso.

Joker shut the door behind him and she watched as a frown tugged on his lips when he saw the empty bed. When he took in the light that flooded the room, his eyes travelled to where she was standing near the window and a smirk grew on his face. Regardless of the shock and confusion she felt, Harley couldn't help herself and smiled back at him.

"As you can see, I have redecorated," Joker joked as he walked deeper into the room. Even he realized just how destroyed the bedroom was.

Despite her swirling mind, Harley gave him a small smile back and let out a laugh. "Of course, the hole in the wall definitely makes this room more classy."

A slight crease formed on Joker's forehead when he didn't see her regular radiant smile. He had some things to explain, he supposed. Walking over to the side table, he deposited the briefcase on it before turning back to her.

The light from the outside shone through her hair and made it glow. Her make-shift dress waved around her and made her look even more beautiful. Jokers eyes locked with hers and he took a step towards her making sure to avoid the smashed objects. After living in this rubble for weeks, it was second nature to know where everything was.

Once he was within a couple meters of her, Harley held her hand up to stop him. He never took orders, but for her he stopped dead in his tracks and waited for her lead.

He realized why she was so conscious of him. And even though he was glad to have her in his space again and he knew she was happy to see him again, she didn't understand why he did the things he did and said what he said.

"Mister J...," she started. "First, thank you for saving me."

He gave a laugh in response. "I didn't save you, baby. You did that on your own. And quite well, I might add. It isn't a scene I'll be forgetting anytime soon."

Harley blushed at the compliment. It had been a blast but reliving the fight made her feel the negative emotions that had risen at that time - desperation, anger and sadness - and tears began to well in her eyes despite herself. She reigned them in and let out only a sniffle.

Taking a deep breathe, she stabilized herself and continued on. "Regardless, thanking you for coming. But..." she paused as if thinking of what to say "why did you come? Last time I saw you, you were pretty adamant that you never wanted to see me again."

She waited a couple heartbeats, but his silence gave no answer. "Why Mister J? I just want to know why." Her voice was beginning to crack. His face was still blank and his eyes held no sort of amused or playful glint like they usually did. He usually wasn't this emotionless. Again he remained quiet, his hand clenched by his sides.

Well this was all a waste of time. She had thought that the rescue mission and taking care of her came to some grand gesture. Guess she was wrong.

She loved him dearly as he heart constantly reminded her, but she couldn't stand by him as his play thing. She wanted more. She deserved more.

Wiping away the tear that had slipped onto her cheek, she made to move towards the door when her arm was suddenly captured by Joker's hand.

Seeing her walk away again would kill him. And he had no intentions of letting her go, regardless of what she thought.

With the other hand, he tilted her face towards him and smashed his lips on hers. Her gasp of surprise opened her mouth and gave him the opportunity he needed to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Harley relaxed into his grip and kissed him back for a moment before realizing what was happening.

"Mister J...this isn't...the...time...for this," she said in between the kisses. She wanted him to stop so she could walk away just as badly as she wanted him to continue kissing her.

Joker pulled back slightly. "This is exactly the time."

He gave her no time to protest and continued to kiss her at a bruising pressure. He felt a small victory when her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she pulled him in closer. With his hands free, Joker pulled the sheets off her body and let it pool on the floor.

Her body was full of scratches and bruises with a spot quickly darkening where Enchantress had kicked her on her ribs. She was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Not wasting any time, he lifted her by her ass and gave a grunt when she wrapped her legs tightly around him warming his groin with her core. When she felt his hard length pulse underneath her, Harley's mind blanked and suddenly all protests were gone. She wanted this.

As he continued to kiss her, Joker shuffled forward until her back hit the wall. He ground his pelvis into her and listened as he mewls got louder. There were suddenly hands at his pants, pushing down the material that was blocking Harley from her goal. With one hand on her ass, he pulled at his pants and underwear until they pooled at his knees and his erection pointed proudly at Harley.

A flash of desire ran through her and Joker's smile grew when he felt her shiver at just the sight of him. He touched the tip of his erection to her clit and moved her body so that it was rubbing against the sensitive area.

"Ah! Puddin'," she moaned as she began to move on her own. It was the first time since she had woken that she finally used the nickname and he rewarded her by pinching her hardening nipple. Thank goodness she wasn't wear any clothes.

Just from the clitoral stimulation, Harley felt the ache between her legs wind up. She was panting his name and she was close to coming when he pulled away slightly. Harley let out a frustrated growl and dug her nails into his skin. Joker laughed deeply, the sexy sound making her core clench.

"I was so close," she whined.

"I know." He positioned his erection at her centre. "But I want you to come all over my dick. Don't you want that too?"

Harley swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at his cock as it probed at her. "Yes please," she said slowly.

"That's a good girl. Suppose you do get a reward for doing such a good job with the Enchantress." Joker surged forward and buried his length in her and watched as Harley's face contorted in pleasure.

He slid back out and into her over and over, listening to her quickly rising voice. The whole house could probably hear her, and he wanted them too. She was finally back, and hell if he was ever letting her go. The guards might as well get used to them screwing all over the house. Well, if they hadn't already gotten used to it.

As he thrust into her, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. They were the best tasting flavour he had ever known. He was surprised it had taken him so long to notice just how sweet her mouth was.

This woman made him crazy. So crazy that he didn't even mind that he was thinking about her like some love sick puppy from those romance shows she loved to watch. And even as he looked at her panting face, it didn't bother him that he was thinking about just how gorgeous she looked in the light of the day or how the sun seemed to worship her. Fuck, he was so deep in the rabbit hole, he couldn't crawl out anymore.

He pushed himself deep inside of her. "Hold onto me," he ordered and waited until Harley clamped her legs tightly around his waist. Mindful of her injured leg, he walked them over to the bed. "Lean back."

Doing as she was told, Harley let go of his neck and leaned until she felt the mattress at her back. She was now half laying on the bed and half off of it. Knowing what Joker wanted, Harley widened her legs to an almost splits and pulled him deeper into her. A sigh ripped itself out of her chest when she felt his tip hit her in just the right spot.

Grabbing onto her hips, Joker began his movements anew. She sucked him in with each thrust and pulled him back when he pulled away. Damn, she felt so hot and wet. And it was all just for him. From this angle, he had the perfect view of her dripping sex as he pistoned into her and of her breasts as they jiggled with each move.

"Oh Puddin'," she panted. By the way she squeezed his cock and her hands gripped at the bed for support, he knew she was close.

"Yes, Harls." Her eyes lite up at the nickname. "What do you need?"

"Make me come," she begged as she moved her hips in abandon trying her best to keep up with him.

Speeding up his thrusts, he positioned one of her feet on his shoulder to give him a better position as he made her moan for more. Harley called his name out like prayer to which he answered to by rubbing the pad of his finger against her clit.

"Oh my goodness," Harley thrashed under him.

Not slowing, Joker urged her to look at him. When her eyes drifted to his, they widened in surprise at what they saw swirling in their depts. There was joy, desire, mischievousness, and...was that...no it couldn't be.

A hard orgasm ripped out of Harley as she yelled his name. It made her insides squeeze and her body twitch in the most satisfying of ways. It extended longer when she heard Joker grunt and his orgasm followed hers mixing their juices together. They continued to make eye contact through it as they rode out their pleasure.

Coming back from their high, Joker lifted her and placed her further up the bed before collapsing on top of her with their bodies still connected.

"That's why," he whisper into her ear.

"What?" Harley replied.

"That's why I came to the factory." He felt shivers underneath him and he worried that she was crying. When he lifted his head to look at her, she was laughing with tears in her eyes. He couldn't help but join in with the laughter as he wiped her tears away. Small hands caressed his cheek and his laughter fade as when he looked at her bright blue eyes.

" I love you too," she whispered and a smile lite up her face that mirrored the one that broke out on his own. "I love you too!" she repeated before he kissed her deeply.

Harley knew the words were difficult for Joker to ever say, but he didn't have to. When she looked into his dark eyes, she saw love. A love so deep that he was willing to risk his life and livelihood just for her sake.

When they broke away from the kiss, she touched her forehead to him. "I thought you were dead. I'm so happy your here."

"Not as happy as I am that you're safe," he replied. They remained like that for a minute longer, basking in the afterglow of their confirmed emotions.

When he finally pulled out of her, Harley scooted up the bed as Joker pulled up his pants and went to retrieve the blanket from the floor. As he did so, Harley's eyes caught onto the briefcase that he had brought in at the very beginning.

"Papers?"

Joker looked over and followed her eyes. He flashed her a grin. "Why don't you open it?"

Never being one to turn down a surprise, Harley reached for the case and flicked open the clasps that held the lid closed. Inside were Joker's two pistols. She was about to ask if he had gotten them cleaned, but knew that he liked to do that himself. Then something dawned on her. There were markings on the pistols that she had never seen before.

Reaching for the black and white bedazzled gun, she pulled it out of the case and took a closer look. There was an white engraving near the hammer that read, "HQ" and again a "Q" on the handle below the jester emblem. She quickly looked at the purple gun and saw the "K" engraved on its handle.

She looked up from the guns and locked onto his eyes as he walked towards her. "Are you giving me one of your pistols?" she asked, her heart thumping in her chest. She knew they were very precious to him.

Kneeling down in front of her, he pointed to the "HQ." "Harley Quinn," he said, "It's yours...if you want it." He added in the last portion with an uncertainty that she had never heard in his voice. He was always so sure of himself that it made her smile even more when she heard him weaver.

"And the 'Q'?" she asked a little bit breathless.

He smiled at her. "Will you be my Queen of Crime?" he asked, knowing the question was corny beyond belief. Just as the last word came out of his mouth, Harley jumped into his arms and yelled, "Yes!"

Joker held her tight a laugh pulled out of him in his relief. His felt his heart beat to the same rhythm as hers and it couldn't have felt more right. "It's you and me, baby."

Giggling, Harley smiled at him. "You and me," she repeated.

A wide smile exploded on Joker's face and he let out a joyous laugh, which she joined in on until the room was filled with their laughter. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her down to plant a long kiss on her lips.

Playing with the Bat, his business, his power and position as the Clown Prince of Crime. All of these things meant nothing without this woman by his side. The woman who regardless of all his flaws and all the sins he committed still loved him the way that he loved her. He not have said it in words, but from the way he looked at her and the way he kissed her, Harley knew that he felt the same.

If anyone had told him, he would ever find the only girl made for him spinning around a chain in his club, he would have shot them between the brows for even suggesting such a thing. But guess the joke was on him because her she was safe in his arms. She was everything he wasn't and he knew she could do so much better than the gangster he was, but she wanted him. And he would never let her go again because she was everything to him. His Harley.

There would still be so much for them to take on in the future. But no matter what, they would get through it all just as crazy as they've always been as the Clown King and Queen of Crime.


	10. Epilogue

4 months later...

Harley swung around the chain with the pulsing beats around her. The impossibly short checkered dress that she wore rode up as she twirled and danced with all the eyes in the club on her. She was the centre of attention and she didn't even care as her eyes remained trained on him.

He watched as she skimmed her hands up her sides and gave her hips a little wiggle. When they reached the level of her breasts, she licked her lips knowing she was driving him crazy. Her movements placed her in the bright lights of the stage and made the new Joker tattoo near her collar stand out on her pale skin marking her as his to all the on-lookers who were fantasizing about her at that moment. As she wrapped her legs around the pole, her creamy legs were show cased in the diamond encrusted heels and the dark love bite that was on the inside of her thigh could be seen.

Joker groaned from his seat and licked his red lips as the sight. He had placed it there just earlier tonight and the look of it made him want to drag her back to bed, or couch, or maybe closet - anything would do - with him.

"Stop staring at her like that," an accented voice pulled him out of his striptease starring his Queen. "It makes me want to knock you on your ass."

A smirk spread on his face and without turning his head from Harley, he asked innocently, "Look at her like what?"

"Like you want to fuck her," Boomer said in a growl. The disgust in his voice only made Joker's smile widen.

"But I do want to fuck her." He finally pried his eyes from Harley's dancing figure and made eye contact with the Australian man. "Over and over and over again," he teased, and laughed out loud when the man covered his ears and groaned in disgust. The pained growl was joined by Floyd and Croc.

"Sick bastard," Boomer growled under his breath.

"Don't start a battle you can't win, amigo." Diablo sat across from Joker and regardless of what he said, he also looked a tad disturbed by the image Joker had conjured up of their sister. Flag who sat beside him, just laughed at the expressions on their faces.

The six men sat in Joker's private booth drinks in hand as they looked out into the club to survey for their respective women. Or for Floyd's case, any woman.

It was Flag and June's joined bachelor and bachelorette night before the big day, and since the girls' plan had been to dance their asses off, Harley had coerced Joker into letting the men into the VIP lounge. Though, coercing may have had taken a few rounds in the messy sheets and a lot of pleading on her knees. Though her mouth was too preoccupied sucking than begging.

"And there you go with that look on your face again," Floyd groaned. "You'd think after getting in that quickie at mansion as Harley 'changed into her dress' would have been enough to keep you guys at bay for a little bit of time."

Joker eyes the beefed up man to his right and took a sip from is tumbler. Out of all the men who were friends with Harley, Floyd was by far one of his favourites. While the others had growled at him like rabid dogs and thrown in their individual threats when Joker had first met them, Floyd had gripped his hand tightly as they shook. The look he gave Joker would have shaken a lesser man, but it made Joker laugh out loud. The threat was clear even without any words. He could respect a man who also thought action was worth more than words.

Floyd was also very proficient in the shooting range as well as Flag. It also helped that he took out one of his biggest competition in for Gotham city weapons distribution during a job a few weeks back.

To find out that more than half of the people that Harley associated with were criminals somehow made sense. It was one of the reasons why Harley never batted an eye when he would take her out to his drug runs and business exchanges. If he had robbers, drug dealers, and mercenaries as family, it wouldn't bug him either.

"Don't think that we didn't hear the loud bang against the door or the sounds coming from that bedroom," Flag commented with an amused look in his eyes.

The others joined in laughter when Croc grunted. He had heard and had walked in on more than one of their scandalous romps since the couple had reunited and Harley had officially moved in. The very images were burned into his brain that he could barely look at his boss and Harley in the same room without imaging them grinding on one another. The thought made him shiver, and not in delight.

"Your one to talk, mate," Boomer teased, "You and June aren't exactly celibate either. Remember she's my sister too and all threats apply even after you get married."

"Duly noted," Flag sniggered and took a sip from his glass.

"Speaking of June..." Floyd eyed the stage just as Harley was pulling June and Katana up on stage with her to dance.

* * *

"Harley!" June giggled, "I can't dance like that!"

"Oh come on, June, its your last day of freedom. Shake your money maker a little bit!" Harley pulled her up on stage as Katana gave an encouraging push on her back.

There was hollering coming from across the club and the girls looked up in time to see the gang smiling and shooting thumbs up in their direction. Harley's eyes zeroed in on Joker and she gave him a wink before showing June how to do some of the more seductive moves so she could taunt Flag from a distance. Her friend blushed but performed the moves as shown making her fiance shallow a deep gulp of the amber liquid he held.

Today had been a blast. Then again every day had been exciting since she had woken up in Joker's bed. After a couple of days of being shut ins and doing nothing but enjoying each others bodies, Joker had driven her back to her apartment so she could gather her belongings and cancel her lease. She felt pure joy at being able to see her Puddin' every day instead of just a couple times a week.

Thanks to the multiple bodies that had been found in the old abandoned factory, Harley's name became as infamous as Jokers and over the weeks with her position as his partner in crime became cemented. The King and Queen were steadily rising in their business venture.

It also helped that they were able to take over the routes and clients that Enchantress and Incubus had previously owned. It took very little coercing and too little blood - to Harley's disappointment - to get the rival gangs' business. No fun to be found there. Though, Joker was more than happy to provide her with entertainment when she wanted to go for a date night. Just last week he had taken her on a shopping spree at the mall. Well it took more smashing of windows than real money, but whatever, a bag was a bag no matter how she got it.

She always had so much fun when they were together. She didn't know why she ever thought it was a good idea to be Dr. Harleen Quinzel. She was never happy just being a hospital doctor and working under ungrateful people who thought little of her. Now she was blooming and smiling to her heart's content. The guilt that used to swirl in her head about not being the same as others was gone.

When she moved in with Joker, she let him know that she didn't intend on being a trophy Queen who did nothing but look pretty. It made her smile when he told her that he wouldn't want her to be. Like before, she took up taking care of him and the injured men when they got into a scuffle with the Bat. There were even times when she got to take a few shots at the dark masked man. It caught Batman by surprise when she had appeared by Joker's side as a permanent part of his world. Harley had also taken over some of the more business side of Joker's empire like balancing of the books and money laundering when it was needed to avoid being caught.

Her life was completely different from the way it was before, but there was no way she would ever go back.

Thinking about the green haired man, she spared him a glance and wasn't surprised to see that he was staring back at her. She gave him a wink and licked her lips. A laugh cackled out of her when his eyes narrowed at her obvious flirting. Even from half a room away, she was able to make him feel like a teenaged boy.

It had been months since they were reunited but even then they still couldn't get enough of each other. Then again who could ever get enough of his chiselled chest, striking grey-blue eyes, and those lips that had kissed places so sinful that she wanted him to do it over and over and ov-

"Harleen," June sighed out, "I swear you two are like a pair of bunnies."

Harley sent a last kiss to Joker's direction and turned her attention back to her best friend. "Sorry," she blushed a bit having been caught sneaking another peak.

"Lovebirds," June teased as she shook her hips while looking at Flag.

"Hey! Like your one to talk." Harley laughed.

June hadn't been a fan of him at the beginning, but slowly Joker's treatment of Harley and the way he made her friend laugh finally made her give her consent to the relationship. She still disliked the illegal business he did, but it was in the same way she worried over her friends and their respective activities. Sometime it was hard being the only one in the group to legally make her money.

Though, it was an odd thought that Floyd and Flag had taken a liking to the clown and the others didn't seem to mind him either. Even with the way Boomer gave him hell sometimes, Harley could tell it was playful. There were even times when Joker would hired Floyd for a specific mission.

It was all rainbows and fairytales but there were times where she nearly ripped her hair out from how reckless Joker could be at times, nearly getting himself killed every hour. She knew he could take care of himself, but the worry was still there.

Though she loved him so much that his laugh always put a smile on her lips even when they were in the middle of a massive argument. Who knew her King would be such a sweetie, well at least to her. He was still feared by others. Since he had shoot yet another person through the head when they glanced at Harley with disrespect, no one talked badly about her anymore. Or perhaps, it was the time Harley had bludgeoned a woman to death with the end of her pistol when the whore had disregarded her and shot a wanting look at her Puddin' that had finally done the trick.

Harley looked down at her bedazzled pistol strapped to her thigh. Like her counterpart, she kept it on her person at all times unless they were alone together at home. Being with him was the only place she felt safe enough to let her guard down. He kept her safe and she in turn kept him safe.

After a couple more minutes of dancing, the girls got off the stage giggling like crazy and made their way over to the booth. When they arrived, there were already mohitos waiting for them. As June and Katana went to their men, Harley stood behind Joker and ran her hand through his hair. She pulled his green hair taut and yanked until his lips were in the perfect position for her to run her tongue across until he opened his mouth to give her a deep kiss.

They only pulled away when someone coughed. Harley giggled as she looked down at Joker's molten eyes. His orbs held passion, but also love. So much love for this woman who had caused him to second guess everything that he was and supported him through everything.

A smile danced on Harley's lips before she sat on his lap and whispered in his ear. "I love you too, Puddin'."

The statement made Joker chuckle. She always knew what he was thinking even when he didn't say it. There were nights when he would whisper the words back to her but those were in the most private of times.

"You would think that you two would be the ones getting married tomorrow with the way you act like a teenaged couple who doesn't know the meaning of PDA," Flag teased while the rest laughed.

Joker shrugged and pulled Harley even closer to him. They might as well be married. Like he was ever going to let her go. She was perfect for him and was the only person in the world who had the same insane brain as he did. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her the very first night that she was it. Harley was the one who he would risk everything for.

She was his Harls. His love. And definitely, his type of crazy.

* * *

 _Surprise epilogue! This is as thanks to those that have read through the whole story. It's just to tie up any loose ends and answer any questions you guys may have had. And yes, this is the ending as sad as that is. I've read your guy's comments and will perhaps do short stories about their life together if I get the urge, but for now this is the end. I do love this story but I've always thought the short and sweet stories were the best. However, I still write other stories for this couple, and since this one is finished, I will start updating those faster._

 _Thanks so much guys for the supporting this story. Please leave a review about what you think of it._

 _If you have any request for stories don't hesitate to PM me, whether it is for Joker and Harley or any of the other couples I write for. It's been a blast! See y'all!_


	11. Note

_Hi y'all! For all of those that are still following this story, I would like to let you know that there is now a one shot written for it, His Type of Queen. You are more than welcome to check it out if you would like more about this crazy couple._

 _Hope you guys take a peek at it!_


End file.
